PRWA: Falcon's Fury
by psav2005
Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon’s Fury. NEW Chapter 36: PRWA Championship Match, Jason vs. Tommy and Chapter 37, wrap up chapter
1. Chapter 1

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 1**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time new story time, story number five in the seven story PRWA Series, and it's PRWA: Falcon's Fury. I have been ready and waiting to start typing this story for a while, and there are two reasons for that. Reason one is that what I have planned makes this a hugely important story that sets up the final two stories in the series. Second reason is because I have it set in Bowling Green, Ohio, home of Bowling Green State University, which is the fine academic institution that I currently attend, and yes I am bias when I choose locations for my stories. Now there will be no match action in this first chapter, but you will learn who wins the eight person tournament to see who faces Jason for the PRWA Championship tonight. Alright I hope then that everyone enjoys this first chapter of PRWA: Falcon's Fury._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Recap of the eight person tournament to determine the number one contender for the PRWA Championship_

**First Round – PRWA Weekly live from Little Rock, Arkansas**

**Tommy vs. Goldar – **"Goldar is in control of the match, he's looking for the Goldar Bomb, waits Tommy fights out, and out of no where hits the Black Thunder. Tommy covers Goldar for the one, two, three, and Tommy Oliver advances to the semifinals."

**Jack vs. Gruum – **"Jack he's looking for the SWAT Mode, wait its Sky coming down the ramp. Wait Jack is ready and the chase is on outside the ring. Jack is about to get Sky, but out of nowhere Gruum delivers a massive clothesline. Gruum with the Troobian Neckbreaker as he reenters the ring just as the referee counts to ten, counting out Jack. Gruum advances by count out, thanks to an unlikely assist from Sky."

**Conner vs. Mesogog – **"Both Conner and Mesogog are out, along with the ref. Mesogog is starting to stir, wait here comes Tommy, and he grabs a chair. Tommy is ready to assist his teammate against their main villain, but waits its Anton Mercer, and he throws Tommy out of the ring. Conner and Mesogog are up. Anton has the chair, and he levels Conner with it. Mesogog then covers Conner; Anton gets the ref and counts the one two three."

**Andros vs. Rito – **"Andros is ready to finish off Rito, be here comes Rocky, and the distraction allows Rito to hit the Bone Busters. Instead of pinning Andros Rito is lifting him up for Rocky, and he could get DQed for this. Wait Andros duck Rocky's attempt and takes out Rito. Andros then hits Rocky with the Astro Bomb, and then hits Rito with his own Bone Busters, cover one two three. Andros advances, and he will face Mesogog, while Tommy will battle Gruum."

**Semifinals – PRWA Weekly live from St. Louis, Missouri**

**Tommy vs. Gruum – **"It's been a back and forth battle here between Tommy and Gruum. Gruum tries for the Troobian Neckbreaker, but Tommy fights out, and he's trying for the Black Thunder, but Gruum fights out, Tommy then delivers an amazing corkscrew kick. He covers Gruum for the one two three. Tommy Oliver is going to the finals of this tournament."

**Andros vs. Mesogog – **"Mesogog has been in control this entire match. Wait its Ethan, and he's distracting the ref. Wait here comes Conner with a chair, and he nails Mesogog in the head with it, and this crowd is stunned that GRE members Conner and Ethan just helped a Triple B's member in Andros. Andros didn't see any of it, but sees Mesogog in position and hits the Astro Bomb. Cover one two three, Andros wins, and he will face Tommy next week, winner gets the title shot. Wait here comes Mr. Savitt."

"Because of all the interference in the matches of this tournament, next weeks final will be in a steel cage."

**Finals – PRWA Weekly live from Indianapolis, Indiana**

"What a steel cage match it has been, both Andros and Tommy fighting to get out, Tommy is close to being out the door while Andros is almost climbed out of the cage. And there out, the ref has called for the bell, the cage is going up, but no winner has been declared yet, as the two refs are now at our table looking at the tape to see who touched first. Looks like the ref have made a decision as they are now talking to the ring announcer."

"Ladies and gentlemen the referees have informed me that the winner of the match, who's feet touched the floor first just seconds before their opponent, who will be going on to Falcon's Fury to face Jason Scott for the PRWA Championship is……..TOMMY OLIVER"

"The arena has filled with boos as Tommy just beat Andros out of the ring, and he will face Jason for the title at Falcon's Fury."

_Falcon's Fury Press Conference video_

It's a beautiful Thursday afternoon in Bowling Green, Ohio for the PRWA Falcon's Fury Press Conference as PRWA Owner Mr. Savitt takes to the podium.

"Ah it's great to be back here in BG. As you can remember we had the second ever PRWA Weekly show here at that when I heard plans for this new arena, and I promised when it was finished we would return with a pay-per-view, and we're back. Now to business, as I announced at Fan's Choice, Operation Overdrive will debut here at Falcon's Fury, and these are the matches that are set for them. Mack will face the person who was Red Ranger before him, Nick. Will was to face Tommy, but since Tommy has a PRWA Title match, Will will face the Black Ranger before Tommy, Danny. Rose was to face the Pink Ranger before her in Vida, but since V and Maddie are now in the women's tag title match, Rose will face the Pink Ranger before V, in Syd. Also in a Fatal Four-way it will be Andrew Hartford vs. Moltor vs. Flurious vs. Kamdor. Lastly in two requested matches, it will be Dax vs. Miratrix and Ronnie and Tyzonn vs. The Fearcats. As for our main event, featuring the two men to the left and right of me, since this match is so big, I have declared myself special guest referee."

Both men then rose from their seats and stared down Mr. Savitt before staring down each other, as Jason held the PRWA Title up.

_Preview Video_

_This is the Falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight the PRWA invades the land of the Falcons, Bowling Green, Ohio and the campus of Bowling Green State University, the Alma Matar of one PRWA Owner Mr. Savitt. This is the PRWA's Falcon, Tommy Oliver. Tonight Tommy looks to soar to the heavens once again as he will battle Jason for the top prize in the game, the PRWA Championship. These two former best friends turned bitter enemies will do anything to win the championship. Speaking of doing anything to win, that's what Trini and Scorpina will do, as they battle in a Falls Count Anywhere match, meaning anywhere on the campus is far game. And then there's Ecliptor and Darkonda, who will have to do everything to win, because the loser won't be seen in the PRWA ever again. This is the Falcon, winged lord of the sky, and tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio._

Anderson Arena is going nuts as the pyro goes off to symbolize the start of the show. The crowd continues to go nuts as "Ladies and Gentlemen" starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome home BGSU alumnus and PRWA Owner MR. PHIL SAVITT," announces Mr. Kennedy as the owner heads to the ring, loving every minute of the love from the crowd.

The crowd finally calms down once he is in the ring.

"It is great to be back," says Mr. Savitt.

"This is where it all started for me, if it wasn't for the education I got at this university, this event would not be happening. There are some many people I can thank for this, and luckily for me most are here in this beautiful building tonight. Once we got here I got a tour of this place and I love it, it's updated, but it still gives to the feel of the old place, and I'm glad I donated money to the project. As I mentioned there are a lot of people here that I can thank for this, and I am also proud to announce that the players and coaches of all eighteen BGSU sports teams are here tonight, and I love that because I love BG athletics, and I showed that when I was here, going to every game that I could, and I continue to show that with the support I give all the teams. So again I would like to thank everyone that is here tonight, so let's get this party started," said Mr. Savitt.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a best two out of three falls match, and the loser will be handcuffed at ringside for the match after this," announced Mr. Kennedy

"Alive" by POD started to play.

"Introducing first, from the year 3000, the original Red Time Force Ranger, ALEX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the boos followed Alex to the ring.

"Holiday" by Green Day then started.

"And introducing his opponent, from Silver Hills, California, he is the present day Red Time Force Ranger, WES COLLINS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Wes headed to the ring.

Once in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will feature the Alex/Wes best two out of three falls match, an interview with the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Marah and Kapri, and the intros for match number two, which just happens to feature Wes and Alex's girlfriends. Again I hope you enjoyed._**


	2. Wes vs Alex, Best 2 out of 3 Falls

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 2: Wes vs. Alex, Best 2 out of 3 Falls**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 2 of Falcon's Fury and the first match-up of the evening, as Alex and Wes will meet in a best 2 out of 3 falls match. This match is basically two matches in one, with the possibility of being three matches in one. This match also has a special stipulation, and that the loser will be handcuffed at ringside for the next match, which is Alex's girlfriend Katie vs. Wes' girlfriend Jen in a lead pipe on a pole match, so the outcome of this match could have a huge effect on the second match of the evening. So the question is who will defeat their opponent twice in the match to pick up the victory, and who will be handcuffed for the next match? I hope you enjoy._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell is heard Alex and Wes are locked up. It is a very sloppy lock up as neither man is able to get control. Alex tries for a quick kick, but Wes blocks the kick and counters with his own. Wes is then able to gain some sort of advantage and force Alex up against the ring ropes. The ref then forces Wes to break his hold, which he does, but when he goes back into attack Alex delivers a cheap punch and then takes down Wes with a dropkick. Once Wes returns to his feet Alex uses his feet to bounce off the middle rope and deliver a spin kick to Wes. Alex then lifts Wes up and plants him with a back suplex. As Wes begins to stir again Alex decides to bounce off the ropes, but Wes is ready for it as he hits a massive spear, sending Alex to the mat. Wes would then bounce off the ropes and he delivered a cross body to Alex. Wes then tried to go after Alex again, but before Wes could get him Alex exited the ring.

Alex was looking to regroup as he was outside the ring but Wes was having none of that as he bounced over the ropes and dove to the outside of the ring, taking out Alex with a diving clothesline. Wes then started to lift Alex when Alex poked Wes in the eyes. This only made Wes mad, and Alex started to run, with Wes right behind him. Wes would chase Alex around the ring one full time before Alex reentered the ring. Wes reentered the ring as well, but Alex was there to meet him with a kick to the back, slowing Wes down. Alex then backed off and then charged, delivering a lethal kick to the midsection of Wes. Alex then grabbed Wes by the head and drove Wes' back into his knee. Alex then lifted his knee up and drove it into the midsection of Wes. Alex felt he had Wes right where he wanted him, so he went for his pumphandle driver finisher, the Drive for 3000, but Wes fought out and hit his side effect finisher, the Collins Effect. He covered Alex, but they were too close to the ropes, as Alex has his feet on them.

Wes couldn't believe that Alex had his feet on the ropes. Wes went in, looking for the Collins Effect again, but this time Alex was ready, as he caught and delivered an atomic drop to Wes, followed by a jawbreaker. Alex then bounced off the ropes and dropped Wes with a spinning elbow. Alex then went to the top rope and as the crowd started to boo, Alex mocked them. Alex's showboating would cost him as by the time he jumped, Wes was back up, caught Alex, and delivered a massive powerslam. When Alex was back up Wes then bounced off the ropes, Alex tried for a clothesline, but Wes ducked under it and tripped Alex, causing him to fall right on his face. As Alex was getting back up Wes bounced off the ropes and again planet Alex, this time with a scissors kick. Wes then tried for the Collins Effect, but Alex blocked the attempt and delivered a neckbreaker. Alex then lifted up Wes, delivered a kick to the midsection, and hit the Drive for 3000. Alex then covered Wes for the one two three.

"The winner of fall number one ALEX," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Alex was very proud of himself for taking fall one, a little too proud, as he was acting like he had just won the PRWA Championship. During this celebration he didn't notice Wes getting back up, the referee ringing the bell for fall two to start, or Wes coming over and rolling up Alex. By the time Alex knew what was happening it was too late, as Wes got the one two three for fall two.

"The winner of fall number two WES," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Alex was beyond pissed now as he tried to attack Wes but the referee wouldn't allow it as fall number three hadn't started yet. Alex was letting his emotions get the best of him as he threatens to punch the referee. Alex pulled back when the referee threatened to DQ Alex and award the match to Wes. The ref finally cools Alex down and is ready to call for the bell when Alex again tries to attack Wes. Again the referee is there, and he again threatens Alex, telling him one more outburst like that and he will DQ Alex and award the match to Wes. The ref again backs Alex up and calls for the bell

_Bell Rings_

Alex, in all his fury heads to attack Wes, but Wes has been ready for this for about five minutes, as he ducks Alex's fury driven attack. Alex then turns around only to walk into the Collins Effect. Wes then covers Alex for the one two three.

"The winner of fall number three and the match, WES," announces Mr. Kennedy.

The crowd loves every minute of what just happened, as Alex had the match halfway won, only to lose it all in about six minutes, thanks in part to his premature celebration and his temper. Wes is continuing his not premature celebration as he exits the ring to high five the fans at ringside. He then comes over to Alex and pulls him out of the ring. Wes then goes over to the announce table and picks up and pair of hand cuffs, smiling the entire time; it was time for some payback for what happened at Fan's Choice.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me to start the night off is the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Marah and Kapri. Ladies it has not been a very good month for you since Fan's Choice. Madison and Vida have been playing mind games with you week after week, causing you to lose matches, and causing some friction between you two. Then this pat Wednesday on PRWA Weekly V's mind games helped Maddie pin you Marah in a triple threat match also featuring Cassie, which got the Mystic Sisters into tonight's title match."

"Now this is true Randy, those two have been playing mind games with us, and it has caused some frictions, but like those two, we are sister, and friction happens, but we are always able to put it aside, and that's what will happen tonight, and we will leave here still Women's Tag Team Champions," said Kapri.

"You see Randy the reason their mind games have worked is because we haven't gotten to face both of them in a match. Last Wednesday only one of them was in the match, allowing the other to play their little games, and the pervious weeks neither were in the matches, but tonight both of them are in the match, meaning both of them are our focus, meaning there will be no room for mind games. Oh and Ashley and Cassie, we didn't forget about you two, because of Maddie and V's mind games, Cassie defeated me and Ashley defeated Kapri in singles matches, and now the time for payback has come. Like my sister said, we will be leaving still the champions," said Marah.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside we see Alex handcuffed to one of the bottom ropes outside the ring, with Wes standing right next to him. Meanwhile inside the ring there is a very tall pole now in one of the corners of the ring with a lead pipe hanging from it.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a lead pipe on a pole match. The object of this contest is to climb up and bring the lead pipe now. The first woman to hit their opponent with the pipe with win the match," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Lose Yourself" by Eminem started playing.

"Introducing first, from the Year 3000, she is the Pink Time Force Ranger, JEN SCOTTS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Jen headed to the ring her black leather outfit. Jen then walked up to the trapped Alex and smiled before slapping him right across the face. Jen then went over a kissed Wes before entering the ring.

"Fresh Azimiz" by Bow Wow starts playing.

"And introducing her opponent, representing the Hot Yellows, from the Year 3000, she is the Yellow Time Force Ranger "KATIE WALKER" announced Mr. Kennedy. Katie headed to the ring with a power walk and a not happy look on her face. She walked right up to Wes, got in his face and slapped him right across the face. Jen was about to react until she remembered what she did, so she let it slide. Wes just smiled at Katie as she went over to Alex and gave him a kiss.

Katie then entered the ring and got right in Jen's face, and there was no backing down from Jen. Katie was ready to slap her but the ref blocked this attempt and backs both women up. He then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that's chapter 2 of Falcon's Fury, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will feature the Jen vs. Katie lead pipe on a pole match, an interview with the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger Will, and the intros for the PRWA Women's Tag Title triple threat match. Again I hope you enjoyed._**


	3. Jen vs Katie, Lead Pipe on a Pole Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 3: Jen vs. Katie, Lead Pipe on a Pole Match**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 3 of Falcon's Fury, as the two Time Force females, Katie and Jen, square off in a lead pipe on a pole match. The object of the match it to climb up and bring now the lead pipe and hit your opponent with it, first woman to hit there opponent with the weapon wins. Now remember that Jen's boyfriend Wes is at ringside, watching over Katie's man, Alex, who is handcuffed to the ring ropes for losing his best two out of three falls match to Wes. So which girl will get the lead pipe and use it to achieve victory, and how might Alex and Wes play a role in this match? I hope you enjoy chapter 3._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings both Katie and Jen are back in the center of the ring, face-to-face. To a shock to most of the crowd, Jen makes the first move, just shoving Katie. Katie just smiles and goes to slap Jen, but Jen blocks the slap and delivers and dropkick to Katie. Katie is right back up, only to be taken right back down thanks to a clothesline from Jen. Jen then bounces off the ropes and does a flip, driving her back into the midsection of Katie. Jen tries to bounce off the ropes again, but from outside the ring Alex tries to trip Jen. Jen sees this however and watches as Wes starts to hit Alex with rights and lefts. This moment however gave Katie the opportunity she needs, as she drove her knee into Jen's back. Katie then grabbed Jen by her red hair and delivered a neckbreaker. Katie then picks up Jen military press style, but instead of dropping her front first to the mat, Katie drops Jen midsection first into her knee with e big time gutbuster.

Katie then again picked up Jen by her hair and got in Jen's face, before delivering a viscous slap to the face. Katie then hit Jen with her own Scotts Stunner finisher. Katie then started to climb towards the lead pipe when saw Wes giving a beat down to Alex. Katie started to threaten Wes, but Wes would not stop his assault. It looked like Katie was about to go stop this when Jen came over and delivered a top rope powerbomb to Katie. Jen then bounced off the ropes and jumped up, driving both her knees into the midsection of Katie. Jen then lifted Katie up and twisted around her right arm. Jen then took Katie's right arm, went behind Katie, and looked in an armbar. Katie tried to use her other arm to free herself, but Jen ducked and then brought up her own leg, kicking Katie right in the face, and sending her to the mat.

Katie was down and Jen was right back on the attack, looking in a combo armbar head scissors submission hold. Jen had Katie in the center of the ring, and Katie was struggling trying to get to the ropes. It looked like Jen could keep the submission hold on all day that is until she broke the hold. Outside the ring Wes continued to watch when from out of nowhere Alex delivered a low blow to Wes. Alex was about to try an attack on Wes when Jen bounced off the ropes and baseball slid Alex. He missed the ring barrier thanks to being handcuffed but he did hit the mat outside the ring hard. Katie would again take advantage of the situation, as she came behind Jen and used a backslide to get a pin on Jen. Katie then also put her feet on the ropes. After the ref counted two he saw Katie's feet on the ropes and stopped the pin. Katie tried to act as if she didn't have her feet on the ropes but the ref wasn't buying any of it. Katie soon got tried of this, turning her attention back to Jen, only to have Jen back up and deliver the Scotts Stunner to Katie.

Katie was down and out as Jen climbed up and was able to bring the lead pipe down. Jen was halfway to victory; all she had to do was hit Katie with the item to win the match. She then looked over at Alex and wanted a little payback on him first. Jen then exited the ring, snuck up behind Alex and drove the lead pipe right into his back. Alex had a classic reaction; he looked like he had just been shot in the back. Wes then turned around Alex to allow Jen to deliver a shot to Alex's midsection. Jen was about to hit Alex in the head with the pipe when out of nowhere came Katie, over the top rope, taking Jen, Wes, and even Alex out with an amazing cross body. Jen had dropped the pipe in the process and it somehow ended up right next to Alex. Katie then just pushed Wes aside and locked Jen in the classic Figure Four Leglock submission hold. Once Alex came around he saw the hold Katie had Jen in, and he saw the pipe, so Alex then picked up the pipe and hit Jen's right knee with it three times Jen screamed in pain each time. Alex was about to hand the pipe to Katie was Wes clotheslined the pipe right out of Alex's hand.

Wes then broke the submission hold Katie had locked in. Katie tried to slap Wes but Wes blocked it and tossed Katie back in the ring. Alex went to help Jen and he saw Katie again try a cross body over the top rope. This time however Wes caught Katie. Jen was now back up and dropkicked Katie in the back before Wes threw her back in the ring. Once Katie started to get up Wes picked up Jen military press style. When Katie was facing them Wes launched Jen into Katie, who took Katie down with her own cross body. Wes was feeling great until Alex came from nowhere and delivered a low blow with the lead pipe to Wes. Back in the ring Jen was now on the top rope and Alex saw this. Before she could jump Alex struck Jen in the knee with the pipe and then pushed her to the mat. Alex then rolled the pipe over to Katie. Katie felt the pipe hit her and saw it and then saw Jen out on the mat. Katie then got up, went to the top rope and delivered her K Sault finisher. Katie then picked up the pipe and locked Jen in the sharpshooter submission hold. Katie then took the lead pipe and drove it into Jen's back.

"The winner of this contest, KATIE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Katie broke the hold. Katie wasn't done though as she took the lead pipe and hit Jen one more time in the back, and then again in the knee. Katie then lifted Jen up by her hair and started choking her with the pipe. Wes was back up and same this and entered the ring to help his girlfriend. Katie would back off as Wes helped Jen. Katie then tried to sneak attack Wes with the pipe, but Wes caught the pipe, and swung it towards Katie, who hit the mat, trying to duck the pipe. Wes then placed the pipe in Jen's hand as he got up and laughed at Katie. Katie then got right in Wes' face and slapped him. Wes continued to laugh, and Katie slapped him a second time. Wes just laughed some more, and as Katie went for a third slap, Jen came from nowhere and speared Katie. Jen then picked her up and threw her out of the ring, and right on top of Alex. Jen then took the pipe and delivered shots to both her rivals, the fans loving every second of it. Jen then put the pipe down and shared a kiss with Wes before starting to head backstage. Katie may have won the match, but the night belonged to Wes and Jen.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me right now is one of the newest members to the PRWA family, the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger Will. Will as we heard Thursday afternoon at the Falcon's Fury press conference you were to face Tommy tonight, but thanks to him winning the number one contenders tournament you will now face the Black Ranger before Tommy in Danny."

"You know Jason when I heard I was to face Tommy I was really disappointed. No offense to Danny but Tommy is a legend, may be the most legendary of all Earth Rangers, and it would have been an honor to face him in my first ever match, but no problem, as I also respect Danny and his ability, and tonight I promise these fans a great match, where I hopefully come out on top. None the less, Danny may not be the legend but tonight we will put on a legendary match, and hopefully one day I'll get my shot at the legend in Tommy," said Will.

Will was about to leave when Tommy appeared and grabbed the microphone from Jason Sklar.

"Hey there rookie, be glad that I won that tournament, because if I would have faced you it would be the shortest match in PRWA history, and your career would have been over before it started. Now I love facing the cupcakes we got around here, but once I become PRWA Champion, no more cupcakes for me, unlike our current champion," says Tommy as he hands to microphone to Jason Sklar, laughs at the two, and then walks off, leaving a confused and frustrated Will.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a triple threat match for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship," announces Mr. Kennedy.

The Power Rangers Mystic Force theme starts to play as the crowd boos.

"Introducing the first challenging team, representing the GRE, from Briarwood, California, MADISON AND VIDA ROCCA, THE MYSTIC SISTERS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Mystic Sisters headed to the ring.

The Power Rangers in Space theme then started playing.

"And introducing the second challenging team, from Angel Grove, California, ASHLEY HAMMOND AND CASSIE CHAN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Turbo/Space Rangers headed to the ring, evil glares towards the Mystic Sisters. Cassie and Ashley weren't happy and them getting their way into this match.

"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" then started playing.

"And introducing the final team, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, they are the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MARAH AND KAPRI," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champions made they way to the ring, determined looks on their faces. It had been a month of hell for the champions thanks to the Mystic Sisters and their mind games, and that's who the champions would target.

Knowing that the other two teams were unhappy with them, as soon as the champions entered the ring Maddie and V went to the ring apron, showing they didn't want to start. Marah and Kapri took of their titles and handed them to the ref, also deciding that Kapri would start, as Ashley and Cassie decided to have Ashley to start the match. The referee then held up the titles to show they were on the line. He then gave them to the timekeeper and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will feature the Maddie/V vs. Ashley/Cassie vs. Marah/Kapri triple threat for the PRWA Women's Tag Team titles, an interview with Karone and Kendrix, and the intros for Danny/Will. Again I hope you enjoyed chapter 3._**


	4. PRWA Women’s Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 4: PRWA Women's Tag Team Title Match, Marah/Kapri vs. Madison/Vida vs. Ashley/Cassie**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with a PRWA update. Sorry I hadn't updated this in a while, just went through one of those stretches where I was up for typing stuff for this story, I'm hoping now that stretch is over and I hope to update more frequently. Ok so we are on chapter four of Falcon's Fury, which features the first championship match of the night, and triple threat match for the Women's Tag Team Titles, featuring the champions Marah and Kapri, the Mystic Sisters Madison and Vida, and the second Turbo/Space females Ashley and Cassie. As Marah and Kapri mentioned in their interview Maddie and V have been playing mind games with the champions, costing them singles matches against Ashley and Cassie and causing tension between the champions. These mind games also allowed Maddie and V into the match. Now however the mind games end, and its time to fight. Will Marah and Kapri stay on the same page and retain their titles, or will the mind games of the Mystic Sisters lead to gold, or will Ashley and Cassie bring home the gold. I hope you enjoy chapter four of Falcon's Fury._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings Ashley and Kapri circle each other, ready to lock up, when all of a sudden they charge the corner of Maddie and V and the two legal women take out the Mystic Sisters, much to the delight of the fans. Kapri's reason for doing so was obvious, but while they had never said so, it was oblivious that Ashley and Cassie did not like the tactics of the Mystic Sisters either. Ashley and Cassie did not like that Maddie and V were the reasons they beat the champions in singles match, and they really didn't like that V and Maddie forced their way into this championship match. Once that deed was done Kapri and Ashley turned to one another and the punches started to fly. Ashley and Kapri started to trade punches while the Mystic Sisters returned to their feet. Once they were back on the ring apron Ashley started to gain the advantage on Kapri. Ashley went for a clothesline but Kapri ducked and Ashley sent Maddie back to the ring apron. V was not happy about this, but had no time to respond as Kapri picked up Ashley and placed her on her shoulder. Kapri then spun Ashley around, causing Ashley's leg to kick V off of the ring apron. Kapri tried for a running powerslam but Ashley was able to get off of Kapri's shoulder. Ashley then took Kapri by surprise and delivered a reverse facebuster. Ashley hooked Kapri's leg, but only got a two.

Ashley then went to the top rope, ready for her Shooting Duane Star Press finisher, when V slapped Ashley on the back, and the ref signaled for a tag. Once V saw this she threw Ashley off the top rope, where she hit face first on the ring barrier. V then entered the match and started to deliver an absolute beating to Kapri, obviously upset with the actions that begun the match. V delivered an arsenal of slaps, punches, kicks, and chokes to the defenseless Kapri, and whenever Marah tried to stop the ambush it would distract the ref and allow Maddie to enter and double team on Kapri. Kapri had taken an absolute beating, so it was no surprise when V hit her with her spinning powerbomb finisher, The Tornado. V then covered Kapri, but both Marah and Cassie broke up the pin attempt.

All hell then broke lose as the fight between the Cassie, Marah, V, and Maddie was on. Marah and Cassie were actually working on the same page as they were able to send the Mystic Sisters outside the ring. Cassie and Marah were about to get things on themselves, when Ashley leap frogged over Cassie and planted Marah with a missile dropkick. Cassie then left the ring and grabbed V by the hair and through her in the ring while Ashley picked up Kapri. Once Cassie was done Cassie took Kapri from her and Ashley exited the ring. Cassie then took Kapri over to their corner, picked up Kapri's hand, and tagged Ashley into the match. The ref signaled for the tag and Ashley came in and started laying the boots to V. Meanwhile Cassie threw Kapri right out of the ring, right next to where Marah landed after Ashley's missile dropkick.

Ashley continued to give a beat down to V, still upset from being knocked off the top rope trying for her finisher. Ashley hit V with everything she could think of, even hitting V with her own Tornado finisher. Ashley then went for the top rope again, but this time it was Maddie ready to stop things, that is until Cassie helped her partner by planting Maddie with a viscous insaguri kick. Cassie then climbed to the top of another turnbuckle, and at the same time both ladies jumped, Cassie hitting Maddie with her Wind Chaser moonsault while Ashley hit V with the Shooting Duane Star Press. Ashley covered V but Marah broke up the cover while Cassie dealt with Kapri. The brawl was back on between the two tag teams originally in this match, as the Mystic Sisters where able to get to the outside of the ring to regroup. They watched from the outside, ready to make their move, and when they did, there planned backfired in a hurry, as Ashley and Cassie caught V and Marah and Kapri caught Maddie. The two teams then turned their opponent around so that the Mystic Sisters were facing each other. They then pushed, sending Maddie and V headfirst into one another. Ashley and Cassie took Maddie and tossed her out of the ring, meanwhile Marah exited the ring and Kapri took V over to their corner and Kapri forced V to tag Marah in, before sending Marah outside the ring.

Ashley and Cassie had no idea that this had happened, as it was going on Cassie went to the ring apron and Ashley tagged her in for her first true action of the night. Cassie then entered the ring, only to be taken out by a massive spear from Marah. Marah then picked up Cassie and delivered a scoop slam. Marah then bounced of the ropes and delivered an elbow drop to Cassie. Marah started to lift Cassie, but Cassie delivered a jawbreaker. Cassie then tried for a stunner, but Marah was able to push her off. When Cassie turned around Marah tried for the KM Kick, but Cassie caught her foot. Cassie was about to attempt a move when Marah brought up her other foot and cleaned Cassie's clock with a spinning heel kick. Marah then went to the top rope, ready to hit Cassie with her own finisher, but Ashley would have none of that, and Kapri would have none of Ashley trying to stop Marah. The two women on the ring apron got into a fight with was enough of a distraction to Marah to allow Cassie to hit the ropes, forcing Marah off the turnbuckle, landing face first on the mat, and kicking Kapri and Ashley off of the ring apron as well. Cassie then climbed the top rope for her finisher, when Maddie slapped Cassie for the tag, with the ref signal. This time however before Maddie could force Cassie off of her, it was Cassie who kicked Maddie off the ring apron. Cassie then went for the Wind Chaser moonsault, but Marah got her knees up.

Cassie was in a ton of pain after having Marah's knees driven into her midsection. Marah was now back up and waiting for Cassie, as she was ready for the KM Kick. However Maddie had other plans, as she tried to attack Marah from behind with her Torture Rack Slam finisher, Liquid Thunder, but Marah was able to fight out and delivered the KM Kick to Maddie, sending her out of the ring. Marah then turned her attention back to the now up Cassie, who tried to hit Marah with the KM Kick, only to have Kapri come from nowhere and plant Cassie with a KM Kick. Ashley then tried to help her partner, when Marah planted her with the KM Kick. Marah then covered Cassie, only to have the ref not count the pin. The ref then informed Marah that Maddie was the legal person. Then from out of nowhere came V, only to have Marah and Kapri plant her with a double KM Kick. Kapri then exited the ring and went to get Maddie. Kapri threw Maddie back in the ring and locked her arms behind her back. Marah then went for the KM Kick on Maddie, only to have Maddie duck and Marah nailed her own partner and sister with the KM Kick. Marah was stunned by what had happened and when she turned around Maddie delivered a kick to the midsection and hit Marah with the Liquid Thunder. Maddie then pinned Marah for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest and NEW PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, THE MYSTIC SISTERS, MADISON AND VIDA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The crowd was absolutely stunned by those last few seconds of the match as the referee handed one of the title belts to Madison. V was then starting to come around as the ref gave her her title belt. Once both sisters were back up the sisters embraced with a hug as they held up their new championship belts, as the fans began to boo the champions. It was a good start for the GRE as the now had the Women's Tag Titles now in their possession. The new champions then headed backstage, holding their belts up the entire time as the boos continued.

Meanwhile back in the ring Kapri was helping her sister Marah back up. Once Marah was back up and realized what happened she began to apologize to Kapri. Kapri said it was ok as the sisters hugged. Once then embrace was over however Kapri stunned everyone when she planted her own sister Marah with the KM Kick. The boos started up as Kapri picked up Marah by the hair and slapped her right across the face. Kapri then bounced off the ropes and planted Marah again, this time with and Axe Kick. Kapri then exited the ring and grabbed a steel chair. She brought the chair into the ring and delivered three shots with the chair to her sister's head. Kapri then placed the chair on the mat and picked up her sister and delivered a spiked piledriver to Marah on the steel chair. Marah was out as Kapri just stared at her with a sadistic look on her face. The PRWA doctors were out in an instant to check on Marah and they soon called for a stretcher. Kapri started to head backstage as Marah was placed on the board, which was then placed on the stretcher as they rolled the motionless Marah out of the arena.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me at this time are Karone and Kendrix. You two ladies were rivals during the middle of 2006, but this soon led to a friendship between you two and both of your boyfriends. Just last month the Fan's asked to see this match once again, and now this month you two will team for the very first time in a regular tag team match to battle your Lost Galaxy teammate Maya, and the partner of her choosing in Morgana.

"You know Randy you could easily blame Maya for the rivalry for Kendrix and I had during the summer of 2006. I remember the handicap match from Wedding Night, and if it wasn't for some of Maya's usual underhanded tactics we would have won, but her tricks forced us apart and into a rivalry. But then after the match at All In we realized how stupid it was to be rivals, and we along with our boyfriends joined forces together, and looked what we have done since, winning some of the biggest matches of our careers. And not only do we tag for the first time in a regular tag match tonight, our boyfriends do as well," said Karone.

"Tonight Randy Maya will pay for what she has done to us, not only in the PRWA, but when we were Rangers, she always considered us the weakest Rangers of the Lost Galaxy team, and when we tried to prove her wrong something would go wrong. Well now that ends tonight, me and Karone are on a mission, and that's to get some payback on Maya. No matter who Maya brings to the party, we will leave on top," says Kendrix.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Heaven" by Los Lonely Boys is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Kendall, from Turtle Cove, California, the Black Wild Force Ranger, DANNY DELGADO," announced Mr. Kennedy as Danny and his girlfriend made their way to the ring.

Then the song "Go DJ" by Lil Wayne started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, making his PRWA debut, now residing in San Angeles, California, the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger, WILL ATON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the newest Black Ranger headed to the ring. The fans were loving every minute of Will as he headed to the ring; he was just dancing around and having fun, almost as if he was the brother of the original Black Ranger Zack.

Once both men were in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

_**A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter four, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 will feature the Will/Danny match, an interview with Rita, and the intros for Karone/Kendrix vs. Maya/Morgana. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review.**_


	5. Will vs Danny

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 5: Will vs. Danny**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back, sorry I has gone so long, was having computer issues this time which prevented me from updating last week, when I actually had plans for multiple updates. Hopefully I won't have any more computer issues and I can get back to the somewhat regular basis I like to update these stories. Ok now its time for chapter 5, which will feature the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger Will making his PRWA debut against Wild Force's Black Ranger, Danny. Can Will win his debut and start Operation Overdrive off on the right foot in the PRWA, or will Danny spoil Will's debut. I hope you._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rings the two Black Rangers lock up. Danny is able to get the advantage as he locks Will in a headlock. Danny forces Will to his knees and Danny sneaks in a couple of punches. Will is then able to get back to his feet and drive an elbow into Danny's midsection. Danny however counters with a kick to Will's knee. Danny then whips Will into the ropes and ducks down. Will sees this and is able to stop himself, kicking Danny right in the face. Will then shows off some of his dance moves before sending Danny to the mat with a jumping clothesline. Will then bounced off the ring ropes, did a couple more dance moves, and dropped a double elbow on Danny

Will then started to lift Danny up, but Danny delivered three shots to the gut of Will. Danny then tried for a step up kick, but Will ducked, grabbed Danny by the chest, and drove him to the mat. Will then went to the top rope, again showing off his dance moves. This time however they would cost him as Will went for a top rope leg drop, only to have Danny move out of the way just in time as Will landed hard on the ring mat. Danny then bounced off the ropes and connected with a kick to the back of Will's head. Danny then jumped over Will, bounced off the ropes again, and this time delivered a dropkick to the seated Will. Danny then ran to the middle rope, bounced off it and delivered a half sault to Will. He covered Will but Will kicked out before three.

Danny then took Will and whipped him into the ropes. Danny then went outside and climbed to the top rope, ready for his finisher, but Will was able to push Danny off the top rope, as Danny crashed into the ring barrier. Will then climbed onto the top rope and jumped, crashing into Danny with a missile dropkick. Will then took Danny and placed him back first across the ring barrier. Will then delivered two chops to Danny before climbing onto the ring barrier himself. Will then walked the ring barrier like it was a balance beam before delivering a leg drop that sent Danny into the fans. Will then lifted up Danny military press style and just launched him over the barrier, onto the mats surrounding the ring. Will then again climbed onto the ring barrier, waiting for Danny to get up. When Danny was up Will jumped. Danny however was ready for this, as he delivered a stiff kick to Will's thigh, sending him down to the mats.

Danny then grabbed hold of Will's head and banged it across the edge of the ring a few times before sending Will into the ring, with his head by the edge of the ring. Danny then climbed onto the ring apron and walked across it, ready to drop his knee across Will's neck, only to have Will move out of the way, as Danny's knee fell on the edge of the ring. Will was now back up as he grabbed Danny by his hair and brought him back into the ring. Will then placed Danny in between the middle and top ropes. Will then bounced off the opposite ropes, but instead of landing on Danny's back, Will slide across Danny's back and landed outside the ring. Will then got on the ring apron and delivered a leg drop to the back of Danny's head. Will then jumped off the apron, in the process grabbing Danny's head and driving it into the ring rope. Will then delivered a vicious corkscrew kick that freed Danny from the ropes, but he landed hard on the mat.

Will then got back onto the ring apron and waited for Danny to get up. Once Danny was up Will climbed onto the top rope and jumped, only to have Danny catch him and deliver a sit-down powerbomb. He covered Will but Will kicked out just before three. Danny then got into position, and when Will was back up, Danny delivered numerous kicks to the sides, legs, knees, and chest of Will, ending with Danny delivered he favorite sit up kick, connecting this time with it. Danny then lifted Will up and placed him against the ropes. Danny went for a big time chop, but Will caught Danny's arm with one hand, while grabbing hold of Danny's throat with the other hand. Will then lifted Danny up for a chokeslam, but instead of sending him to the mat, Will drove Danny across his knee with a backbreaker. Will then released Danny's throat, only to drive his right knee into the back of Danny's head. This triple combo move was Will's finisher, which he calls The Theft. Will then covers Danny, but neither the ref nor Will sees Kendall put Danny's foot on the bottom rope. Right before three the ref sees this and stops his count.

Will believes that he has won the match, only to have the ref show him that Danny's foot was on the bottom rope. Will can not believe this as he lifts Danny up and whips him into the corner. Will then charges Danny but Danny moves and Will eats corner. Danny then climbs to the top rope and sets up Will for his top rope powerbomb finisher, the Flower Bomb. Danny covers Will, but Will is able to get his foot on the rope this time. Kendall tries to knock it off but the ref sees the foot on the rope before Kendall can knock it off, so he stops the count. Danny then whips Will back into the corner and charges, only to have Will garb him by the throat and once again hit The Theft. Will goes for the cover when all of a sudden Tommy's entrance music starts playing. Will then turns his attention to the ramp, still upset with Tommy after their confrontation during his interview, but Tommy is nowhere to be found. Then all of a sudden Danny rolls up Will and gets the one two three.

"The winner of this contest DANNY," announces Mr. Kennedy as Danny exits the ring to celebrate his win with Kendall. Back in the ring Will is stunned as he fell for one of the oldest tricks in the wrestling book. Tommy then finally appears, clapping at Will. Tommy then mouths to Will, "you just learned lesson number one, rookie."

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar, and with me at the time is Rita. Rita tonight you are in a fatal four-way between Astronema, Divatox, Vypra, and yourself. For most of the later part of 2006 you four were an excellent time, providing problems and picking up victories against the likes of Dimitria, Princess Shayla, Udonna, and many others, but last month at Fan's Choice it all fell apart, what happened."

"What happened, WHAT HAPPENED, its simple you ignorant fool, what happened is what we feared when we started our alliance, that the egos would become too big. Any moron with glasses like yourself could see it starting to happen in late 2006, and it finally boiled over last month. I'm starting to wonder why I even had the idea for such an alliance; I mean those three power hungry witches give me such a headache. But no worries here tonight I end what I started, when I defeat those three and prove why I was the leader. It was my creation, and I prove why I created it, and why I was in charge of it, tonight," says Rita as she storms off.

_Ringside_

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy theme is playing as we return ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following tag team contest is schedule for one fall, introducing first, the first and second Pink Lost Galaxy Rangers, KENDRIX AND KARONE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two Pink Rangers made their way to the ring, awaiting their teammate and her partner for the evening.

"Survivor" by Destiny's Child started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from the planet Mirinoi, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, MAYA," announced Mr. Kennedy as every turned to the top of the video board where the PRWA's self proclaimed hit-woman was located. She grabbed her trusty vine and swung down to the arena floor. She then approached the ring and waited for her partner.

"Enemy" by Godsmack then started to play.

"And introducing her tag team partner, representing the Troobian Empire, MORGANA," announced Mr. Kennedy, as Gruum's top fighter made her way to the ring, joining Maya as they entered the ring together.

The two teams would then decide who would start the match, as it would be Karone and Morgana. The ref then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will feature Maya/Morgana vs. Kendrix/Karone, an interview with Blake and Tori, and the intros for Rita vs. Divatox vs. Astronema vs. Vypra. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review._**


	6. Maya & Morgana vs Kendrix & Karone

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 6: Maya & Morgana vs. Kendrix & Karone**

**_A/N: Ok its time for chapter 6 of PRWA Falcon's Fury, and we got some women's tag team action as the Lost Galaxy Pink Rangers Karone and Kendrix battle Maya and her partner for the evening, Morgana. If you can remember back to my earlier stories Maya beat Karone and Kendrix in a handicap match, which led to a heated rivalry between the ladies, also involving their men Zhane and Leo. Last month at Fan's Choice Kendrix got the best of Karone in a match the fans wanted, and showed that their rivalry was in the past, but will facing Maya again bring back those tensions. Can Kendrix and Karone finally put down their teammate, or will have a partner make Maya even stronger. I hope you enjoy chapter 6._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Karone and Morgana circled each other and then locked up. Karone was trying her best to get the upper hand, but Morgana was having none of it. Morgana was able to halt every one of Karone's attempts. Morgana then grabbed Karone by the throat and forced her up against the ropes. Once against the ropes Morgana released Karone's throat, only to deliver a series chops to Karone's chest. Morgana then kicked Karone right in the midsection, sending her to the outside of the ring. As Karone started to reenter the ring Morgana grabbed hold of her blond hair and forced the back of Karone's neck against the top ring rope. While doing this Morgana also drove her knee into the back of Karone. Maya even snuck over to get into the fun, delivering a double axe handle to the midsection of Karone when the ref wasn't looking. Morgana then showed her flexibility by doing a handstand, wrapping her legs around Karone's head, and bringing her into the ring that way. Morgana then tagged Maya into the match.

The two women then decided for a little double team attack, as Morgana lifted Maya up and dropped her, Maya delivering a leg drop Karone. The duo would show off their unique double teams one more team as Morgana lifted up Maya for a back body drop, dropping Maya right on top of Karone. Morgana left the ring as Maya hooked Karone's leg, but only got a two count on the pin attempt. Maya then lifted up a beaten Karone by the hair and just looked at her like she was a hunter looking at her prey. Karone tried for a quick punch, which Maya was able to duck, and then delivered a swift kick to the midsection of Karone, and then planting her with a facebuster. Maya then hooked Karone's arms behind her back, and taunted Kendrix, showing the helpless Karone of to her partner. This plan however would cost Maya as Karone brought up her right foot and planted it into the midsection of Maya, breaking her hold on Karone. Karone then grabbed hold of Maya's head and dropped her with a DDT. Having taken a beating and needing a breathier, Karone leaped to her corner to tag in Kendrix.

Kendrix entered the match like a house of fire, delivering three straight clotheslines to Maya. Morgana tried to help her partner, but only resulted in being tossed out of the ring. While Morgana's plan didn't work it gave Maya the moment she needed as she snuck behind Kendrix and locked in a nerve pinch on Kendrix's right arm. The nerve pinch hold was cutting off the circulation to Kendrix's right arm, making it useless for a time being. Kendrix had no way to prepare for the hold and was soon forced down to a seated position of the mat. As Maya used her right hand to apply the nerve pinch she used her left to sucker punch Kendrix a few times. After a few sucker punches Kendrix seemed to gain her second wind as she made her way to her feet. Once back on her feet Kendrix was able to break the hold by driving her elbow into Maya's midsection about three times. Kendrix then bounced off the ropes, only to be met by a flying clothesline from Maya. Maya then tried for her back cracker finisher, the Mirinoi Cracker, only to have Kendrix fight out and try to lock in her STF submission finisher, the Quasar Galaxy Lock. It looked like Kendrix was going to get the move locked in when Morgana entered the ring and kicked Kendrix right into the face. This let to Karone helping her partner, as she clotheslined herself and Morgana out of the match

Meanwhile back in the ring Maya and Kendrix were still coming around from what had just happened, with no ref to be seen as he was outside taking care of that situation. Maya and Kendrix were back up and trading punches back and forth. When Maya finally released the ref was outside the ring she took the easy way out, poking Kendrix in the eyes, which allowed Maya to get behind Kendrix and hit the Mirinoi Cracker. Maya covered Kendrix but there was no ref to be found. Outside the ring the ref finally had Morgana and Karone separated when he saw the pin attempt. He dashed into the ring and counted the pin, as Kendrix kicked out just in the nick of time. Maya was stunned as she started to go off on the ref for being outside the ring, which allowed Kendrix to roll up Maya, almost getting the three count. Kendrix then tagged Karone back into the match. The tag was so quick Maya had no time to prepare as Karone bounced off the ropes and just drove her knee into the midsection of Maya. Karone then went to the top rope, looking for her top rope bulldog finisher, the K Dog, but Maya got out of the way and hit the Mirinoi Cracker on Karone.

Maya had taken a beating and was unable to get over to Karone fast enough to pin her. She decided then to tag in Morgana since she was close to her corner. Morgana entered the ring and stood over Karone and laughed before jumping up and driving her knees into the side of Karone. Morgana then tried to sit on Karone's chest, but Karone moved, as Morgana landed right on the mat. Karone then tagged Kendrix into the match. Morgana was still seated so Kendrix went to the top rope and delivered a dropkick to the seated Morgana. Kendrix then tried to lock in the Quasar Galaxy Lock, but Morgana was able to lift up Kendrix and hit her Mexican Stretch Buster finisher, the Return to Childhood. Instead of going for a normal pin Morgana got cocky and pinned Kendrix by just placing her foot on her midsection, and Kendrix easily kicked out after one. Morgana then got serious and pinned Kendrix normally, but Kendrix kicked out at two. Morgana the tried for the Return to Childhood again, but Kendrix fought out and locked in the Quasar Galaxy Lock. Maya then entered to help her partner, when from out of nowhere came Karone, delivering the K Dog from the top rope, taking out Maya. Morgana tried with every ounce to get out of the hold but she couldn't, and she tapped out.

"The winners of this contest, KENDRIX AND KARONE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Kendrix broke the hold and celebrated with her partner. Zhane and Leo then decided to come out and celebrate with their girlfriends, even deciding to lift them up onto their shoulders.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now is Blake and Tori. You guys last month at Fan's Choice Cam and Alyssa pulled a big one on you two. Cam pretended that he wanted Tori, even getting the fans to make his match vs. you Blake a winner gets Tori match. Then after your victory Cam proved it was a set up as he and the girl he presumably was already with, Alyssa, gave you to quite a beating."

"Randy lets not sugar coat anything, you can call it whatever you want, be last month he got owned by Cam and Alyssa, and they played us like fools. The rider and the surfer were played by the super genius and the teacher, I guess we were the "dumb jocks" that night, but now that's all in the past, and tonight it'll be a different story. Cam you may be a super genius, but remember we know all your tricks, there is nothing you can hide from us anymore since you revealed who your lady is," said Blake.

"Cam I can't believe want you did to us, especially to me, playing like you wanted to take me away from Blake, I bet you just wanted to break us up more the anything. However is doesn't surprised me who your working with, Alyssa is more two faced then Scorpina, and she only cares about herself, so be careful Cameron, because I know Alyssa, and as soon as you mess up, she'll find any man. As for you Alyssa, its time for the teacher to be taught a lesson," said Tori.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a fatal four-way match, introducing first, RITA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the original Power Ranger villain makes her way to the ring.

"Hells Bells" then starts playing.

"And introducing her opponent, representing The Demon's, from the Skull Cavern, VYRPA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the demon made her way to the ring.

The arena goes dark and pirate sounds are heard as "Material Girl" by Madonna starts playing.

"And introducing their opponent, from the Pirate's Cove, DIVATOX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the evil space pirate makes her way to the ring.

The arena then goes dark again as a countdown appears on the screen. Once the countdown hits zero fire goes off, the lights come back on, and "The Final Countdown" by Europe starts playing.

"And introducing their final opponent, from the Dark Fortress, the self-proclaimed Queen of Evil, ASTRONEMA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the mystery woman dressed as the villainess Karone used to be makes her way to the ring.

Once all four women are in the ring the ref goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 will feature the fatal four-way match, an interview with The Master, and the intros for Blake/Tori vs. Cam/Alyssa. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	7. Rita vs Divatox vs Astronema vs Vypra

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 7: Rita vs. Divatox vs. Astronema vs. Vypra**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its chapter 7 of PRWA Falcon's Fury for your pre-Thanksgiving reading, as it's a villainess fatal four-way featuring Rita, Divatox, Astronema, and Vypra. As mentioned earlier these four villainesses had a very strong alliance between themselves during some of my earlier stories, but that alliance fell apart during the last story, Fan's Choice, setting up this fatal four-way showdown. Which villainess will come out on top and gain the bragging rights? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Each villainess was standing in one of the four corners when the bell rung. None of the four made a move when they heard the bell each waiting for one to make the first move. That first move would be made by Astronema, as she charged towards Divatox. Divatox saw this from a mile away and ducked down, sending Astronema up and over the top rope and down to the arena floor below. Divatox then climbed to the top turnbuckle and once Astronema was up the space pirate dove, taking her rival down with a cross body. Back in the ring Rita and Vypra watched this unfold. Rita then tried to sneak up on Vypra, but it was like Vypra knew it was coming, as she swung up her foot, connecting with Rita's midsection. Vypra then grabbed hold of Rita's head and drove her to the mat with a facebuster. Vypra then went to bounce off the ropes, but from outside the ring Divatox tripped Vypra, sending her face first to the mat. Divatox then pulled Vypra out of the ring and began her attack her. Astronema then joined to make it a three way brawl. Rita saw all of this unfold and then bounced off the ropes and then jumped over the ropes, taking out the three other villainess with a cross body none of them saw until it was too late.

Rita was now in control of the match as she picked up both Divatox and Astronema by the hair and proceeded to bang their heads together. Rita then took Vypra and smashed her head against the steel ring steps. Rita then whipped Vypra into on of the ring post. Rita then wrapped Vypra's arm around the post and smashed it against the post. Rita then tossed Vypra back into the ring. Once Vypra was close to her feet Rita went to bounce off the ropes but Divatox quickly jumped onto the ring apron and drove her forearm into the back of Rita's head. This sent Rita right into Vypra's arms and Vypra delivered a belly to belly suplex. Vypra then turned around and walked right into a double kick to the midsection from Astronema and Divatox. The two villains then delivered a double DDT to Vypra. Astronema then quickly went for the cover, only to have Divatox pull her off. Divatox then tried for the pin, but Astronema pulled her off. The fight was now on between the two rivals, going back and forth until Astronema raked Divatox's eyes. Astronema then tried for a clothesline, only to have Divatox duck. Astronema then turned around right into Divatox's RKO/Diamond Cutter finisher, the Pirate Queen Cutter. Divatox then pinned Astronema, but Rita broke up the pin attempt by locking in her submission finisher, the Witch Lock.

Rita's body scissors/stretch submission finisher forced Divatox off of Astronema as she tried to find a way to get to the ring ropes, only Rita was having done of that. Divatox then decided to try and out smart Rita, forcing her way back on top of Astronema for the pin. The plan almost worked as the ref got to two before Vypra broke the pin attempt, and then Rita's Witch Lock. Vypra then grabbed hold of both Rita and Divatox and proceeded to deliver massive double DDT to both women at the saw time. Vypra then lifted up Astronema and whipped her into one set of ropes. Vypra then bounced off another set of ropes, looking for her tackle clothesline finisher, the Demon Seed, only to have Astronema duck out of the way and deliver a kick to the back of the head of Vypra. Astronema then lifted up Vypra for a back body drop, only to turn it into a powerbomb, her finishing move the Astrone-Bomb. Astronema covered Vypra but both Rita and Divatox broke up the pinning attempt.

Rita and Divatox then lifted up Astronema and whipped her into the ropes, only to have Astronema take both of them out with a double clothesline. Astronema then lifted up Rita and delivered an atomic drop followed by a super kick then sent Rita all the way to the outside of the ring. Astronema then brought Divatox to her feet, whipped her into the ropes and delivered a bone crushing spinebuster. Astronema then covered Divatox but Vypra broke up the count. Vypra then tossed Divatox out of the ring and tried for the Demon Seed again on Astronema, only to have Divatox pulled the top rope down, causing Vypra to fall to the outside of the ring as Divatox began to beat up on Vypra. Meanwhile back inside the ring Astronema had stopped her forward progress, only to have Rita enter the ring and lock in the Witch Lock. Rita had Astronema trapped in the middle of the ring, and it didn't help that when Vypra and Divatox finally noticed they started fighting again to see who would stop Rita. A cheap shot to the midsection and a Pirate Queen Cutter later Divatox entered the ring, only Rita saw all that happened outside the ring, broke the hold and tattooed Divatox with a clothesline and sent her back outside the ring. Rita then turned around right into a kick to the midsection and the Astrone-Bomb from Astronema. Astronema covered Rita but Vypra and Divatox broke the pin attempt.

Vypra and Divatox then whipped Astronema into the ropes and planted her with a double clothesline. Vypra then whipped Divatox into the ropes, trying for the Demon Seed, only to have Divatox duck out of the way and deliver a wicked Pirate Queen Cutter. Divatox covered Vypra, only to have Rita break up the attempt with an axe handle to the back of Divatox. Rita then lifted Divatox and delivered a European style uppercut. Rita tried for another but Divatox blocked and tried for the Pirate Queen Cutter, only to have Rita fight out of it and push Divatox into Astronema, who hit the Astrone-Bomb. Rita and Divatox then tried to pin Astronema at the same time, only to knock heads in the process. All four women were out all at once for about 10 seconds as Vypra began to stir. She saw he downed opponent and pinned Rita, only to get a two. She then tried Divatox and got a two count. Finally she tried Astronema, same result a two count. Vypra then picked up Rita, whipped her into the ropes and nailed the Demon Seed. Vypra then turned around into a double clothesline from Astronema and Divatox, sending her outside the ring. The two then lifted up Rita together and tossed her outside right on Vypra. Divatox then tried quickly for the Pirate Queen Cutter, only to have Astronema block the attempt and try for the Astrone-Bomb. Astronema had Divatox up but Divatox was able to fight out of it, only to have Astronema hit Divatox with her own Pirate Queen Cutter. Astronema then covered Divatox for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ASTRONEMA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ref raised Astronema's arm in victory. Astronema then went outside the ring and over to Mr. Kennedy and whispered something in his ear.

"The winner of this contest, ASTRONEMA, THE QUEEN OF EVIL," announced Mr. Kennedy as Astronema continued her celebration outside the ring.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me right now is The Master. Last month at Fan's Choice some underhanded tactics were used in yours and Necrolai's win over Udonna and Leanbow, along with LeeLee's win over Claire, should we expect any more with the roles reversed as you are now in the singles match."

"Underhanded tactics you may call them, but where I come from, the Underworld we like to refer to them as keys to victory, but never the less, your are partly right, those keys weren't needed, because without them we still would have been victorious at Fan's Choice. Leanbow, Claire, Udonna, you three need to learn that good magic can never overcome dark magic. You may win a few battles here in there, but the war is ours until we decide to finish you losers off for good. Leanbow you are just an old fool, a pawn that I played, and played to perfection if I do so say. Leanbow I make this challenge to you, when I win tonight I convert you back to Koragg, and you can never turn back to Leanbow, and will be dark forever. But if you somehow win, I will banish myself from this arena for the rest of the night, and you can be referee for the Udonna/Claire vs. Necrolai/LeeLee match. The choice is…."

Before he could respond though Leanbow attacked, taking down The Master with a spear into a wall. Leanbow then lifted up The Master and delivered his Knight Driver finisher.

"I accept," says Leanbow as he walks off.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Eye of the Tiger" starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an inter-gender tag team match, meaning the men can only fight the men, and the women can only fight the women. Introducing first, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger CAM WANTABLE, and from Turtle Cove, California, the White Wild Force Ranger, ALYSSA ENRILE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the new couple made there way to the ring in matching green and white warm ups.

"Ride Wit Me" by Nelly started up as a navy blue motocross bike made its way ringside.

"And introducing their opponents, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Navy Thunder Ninja Storm Ranger BLAKE BRADLEY, and the Blue Wind Ninja Storm Ranger, TORI HANSON," announced Mr. Kennedy as Blake and Tori got off of Blake's bike, removing their helmets and entering the ring, Blake in his motocross gear and Tori in her surfing gear.

The referee went over the rules once all four were in the ring, and it was then decided that the men would start match off. Blake and Cam circled each other as the bell rung.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 8 will feature Cam/Alyssa vs. Blake/Tori, an interview with the PRWA Tag Team Champions Daggeron and Trey, and the intros for Leanbow vs. The Master. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	8. Cam & Alyssa vs Blake & Tori

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 8: Cam & Alyssa vs. Blake & Tori**

**_A/N: Gobble, gobble everyone, Happy Thanksgiving to all. Now I know most like to watch football while stuffing their faces full Rocky style here on Thanksgiving, but here at the PRWA we do things a little different, we watch wrestling while stuffing our faces Rocky style, as that's the plan for the night, as your Thanksgiving match for the day/night is a inter-gender tag team match as Cam and Alyssa battle Blake and Tori. As a reminder from Fan's Choice Blake beat Cam in a winner gets Tori match, only to have Alyssa sneak attack Tori, while Cam took out Blake. Also this is a inter-gender match, meaning only Blake and Cam can fight each other, and only Tori and Alyssa can fight each other. Can Blake and Tori get payback, or will Cam and Alyssa make it two in a row over Blake and Tori? I hope you enjoy chapter 8, and have a great Thanksgiving._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Blake nailed Cam with a spinning heel kick, catching the Samurai Ranger off guard. Blake then lifted up Cam and whipped him into the ropes. Blake then charged, delivering a monster splash to Cam. Blake then treated Cam like a punching bag, sending rapid style punches to the midsection of Cam. Blake then delivered 3 straight chops to Cam's chest before driving him to the mat with a corner facebuster. Blake then showed his athleticism by nailing Cam with a split legged moonsault. Blake pinned Cam but Cam was able to kick out before three. Blake then started to lift up Cam, but Cam drove his elbow into the midsection of Blake. Cam then slapped Blake right across the face, Cam then laughed at Blake, only to have Blake grab Cam by the throat with both hands and just tossing him across the ring. Blake then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Cam, dropping his leg across Cam's midsection. Blake then went to his corner and tagged Tori in.

Tori entered the ring and she wanted a piece of Cam, but the referee wouldn't allow her to due to the rules of the match. This would become an advantage for Alyssa as she entered the ring and just plastered Tori with a spear. Alyssa was now on top of Tori, hands full of Tori's long blond hair, just smashing her head against the mat. This continued for a good minute until Tori kicked Alyssa in the midsection, using her legs to force the White Wild Force Ranger off of her. Alyssa however had fire in her eyes, allowing Tori no time to prepare as Alyssa charged and delivered a clothesline to Tori. Alyssa then lifted Tori up and delivered a body slam. Alyssa then bounced off the ropes, but Tori moved just in time as Alyssa's hand was driven into the mat. Tori lifted up Alyssa military press style, but instead of a military press drop or driver, she dropped Alyssa into her knees for one of the most amazing gutbusters ever seen. Tori covered Alyssa but only got a two. Tori then started to lift Alyssa but Alyssa poked Tori in the eyes. Alyssa then kicked Tori in the gut and bounced off the ropes, looking for her scissors kick finisher, the Crouching Tiger, only to have Tori grab Alyssa's leg and take her to the mat with a corkscrew leg take down. Tori then dragged Alyssa over to her corner and tagged Blake in.

Blake entered the ring as Tori placed Alyssa in the corner. Tori held Alyssa in the corner as it looked like Blake was ready to punch her. Cam entered the ring since he was the legal person for his team now, only Blake then it was coming, as he turned around and decked Cam with a punch that sent the Green Ranger down in a heartbeat. Blake covered Cam only to have no count since the ref was trying to get Tori out of the ring so Alyssa could get out of the ring. Blake uncovered Cam to watch this, which allowed Cam to come around. Cam saw the ref distracted and then delivered a low blow to Blake. Cam then got in position and delivered his Samurai Power Kick finisher to Blake. Cam covered Blake but the ref was still with the girls. Once that was settled he saw Cam covering Blake. He then counted the pin, only to have Blake kick out just before three. Cam couldn't believe it as he started to berate the ref. This allowed Blake plenty of time to get up as he snuck up on Cam and hit his front Russian leg sweep finisher, the Moto-Cross. Blake then covered Cam, only to have Alyssa break up the pin.

Alyssa then tried to slap but Blake blocked the attempt. Blake now had Alyssa by the hair, considering his opinions, until he tossed Alyssa over to Tori. Tori grabbed Alyssa's head and drove her neck into the top ring ropes. Tori was now on the arena floor as she pulled Alyssa out of the ring. Meanwhile back in the ring Cam was now back up and setting himself up for the Samurai Power Kick. Blake turned around and was able to duck under the kick. He then locked in a full nelson on Cam, lifted him up and delivered a full nelson bomb to Cam. He covered Cam but only got a two. Blake then went to bounce off the ropes, only to have Alyssa trip him up. Blake then watched as Tori got back at Alyssa, however this time Cam didn't wait for Blake to turn around, driving his knee into Blake's back, turning him around and then hitting the Samurai Power Kick. Cam covered Blake, but they were to close to the ropes as Blake got his foot on the ropes. Outside the ring Alyssa had finally gotten the under hand on Tori, and she dragged Tori to the corner that was hers and Cam's. Cam came over and Alyssa showed Cam Tori, and then Cam tagged her in.

Alyssa then jumped down to the arena floor and tossed Tori into the ring. Alyssa then climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped, delivering a body splash to Tori. Alyssa covered Tori only to get a two count. Alyssa then went back to the top turnbuckle and tried for the whisper in the wind, only to have Tori move as Alyssa eat mat. Even from all the training Cam could have given Alyssa, there was no way Alyssa could combat the next assault from Tori, as the Blue Ranger busted out all of the ninja moves that she knew and love, even using some that would normally include water, only Tori controlled it so no water was used. Alyssa had no idea were she was as she walked into Tori spin down powerbomb finisher, the Tidal Wave. Tori covered Alyssa, but Cam attempted to stop the pin, only to have Blake deliver a spear to Cam that sent them both outside the ring. However during that entire process, Blake's knee hit Tori in the back of the head, forcing her off of Alyssa. Tori felt a little light headed after what had happened, not quite entirely sure what had happened. She then saw Alyssa and slowly started to lift her. She then went for the Tidal Wave, but she wasn't going as fast as she usually did. This allowed Alyssa more time to attempt to break the move while lifted up in the air, which she succeeded in after three straight chops to the back of Tori's head, which was still hurting from Blake's inadvertent knee. Because of that knee, along with Alyssa's chops Tori was doubled over after Alyssa broke the Tidal Wave. Alyssa took immediate advantage, bouncing off the ropes and hitting the Crouching Tiger scissors kick. Alyssa then cover Tori, Blake tried to break it up but Cam was able to hold him back as the ref counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest ALYSSA AND CAM," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ref raised Alyssa's arm in victory. All the while Alyssa was just staring down at the beaten Tori with a smile on her face. After the pin was counted Cam decked Blake with the Samurai Power Kick and tossed him back in the ring. Cam placed the knocked out Blake next to the beaten Tori, as the new couple celebrated another triumph over Blake and Tori.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now is the PRWA Tag Team Champions Daggeron and Trey. Boys tonight was suppose to be a one on one match between yourselves and Andros and Jack, but Andros and Jack's GRE rivals Rocky and Sky were able to force their way into the match. You are now at the disadvantage of not needing to be pinned to be beat, your thoughts."

"I say the more the merrier. We may have the champions disadvantage, me all we have been doing since we won these belts in August is win, and that's what we plan on doing tonight, Rocky and Sky getting into this match just gives us two more bodies to beat on, which gives us more fun," said Daggeron.

"Besides Randy it's obvious why Rocky and Sky wanted into this match, to prevent Andros and Jack from winning these belts, and now Andros and Jack will want to prevent Rocky and Sky from winning the belts. So as I see it you'll have two teams trying to prevent the other from winning, while the third team doesn't care who they beat, they just want to keep their belts, and when that bell rings tonight, we will be keeping these belts, and the other four may not even care as long as they are beating the hell out of each other," said Trey.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Master of Puppets" by Metallica is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from The Underworld, THE MASTER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the supreme leader of dark magic headed to the ring. The Master didn't have a happy look on his face after that sneak attack from Leanbow, who had accepted The Master's challenge.

"Magic Man" by Heart then started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, from Rootcore, "THE WOLF WARRIOR, LEANBOW," announced Mr. Kennedy as Leanbow appeared on stage, then transforming into his wolf warrior attire. If Leanbow fell in this match it would be the last time we would see him in the red armor.

When Leanbow entered the ring The Master tried to sneak attack Leanbow but the ref was able to separate the two rivals. The ref finally got things under control as he went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 9 will feature Leanbow vs. The Master, an interview with another of the PRWA's newest members, the Operation Overdrive Pink Ranger Rose, and the intros for the PRWA Tag Team Title match. Again I hope you enjoy, please review, and have a Happy Thanksgiving._**


	9. The Master vs Leanbow

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 9: The Master vs. Leanbow**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 9 of Falcon's Fury and a one-on-one contest as Leanbow battles The Master. As mentioned in pervious chapters some underhanded tactics, performed by LeeLee, help The Master along with Necrolai defeat Leanbow and Udonna at Fan's Choice. Now its time for these two rivals to face each other, and there is a new stipulation for this contest suggested by The Master and accepted by Leanbow during The Master's pre-match interview. If The Master wins he gets to convert Leanbow back to the evil Koragg, but if Leanbow wins The Master is barred from the arena the rest of the night and Leanbow gets to ref the upcoming tag match featuring Claire and Udonna vs. LeeLee and Necrolai. Will The Master prevail and regain a henchman, or will Leanbow once again overcome the dark magic, and get The Master kicked out of the arena at the same time? I hope you enjoy chapter 9._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung a pissed off Master charged Leanbow, taking him down and delivering a fury of punches to the man who sneak attacked him backstage after proposing his wager. The Master was hell bent on turning Leanbow back to Koragg. Leanbow knew the rage The Master had and found a way to turn it into an advantage. After the ref finally got The Master off Leanbow, The Master charged again, but this time Leanbow was ready, bringing his feet up and flipping The Master up and over, as he crashed into the mat. The Master's rage however was leading the way, allowing him to get right back up, but Leanbow was ready with a clothesline. Leanbow then lifted up The Master and lifted him up over his head with a vertical suplex; however Leanbow decided to hold it for about twenty seconds before sending The Master down to the mat. Leanbow then lifted The Master up again, this time delivering three straight forearm shots to the face of The Master before sending him into the ropes. Leanbow then ducked down and The Master saw this as he was able to stop himself, grab hold of Leanbow's head and drive Leanbow's face into his knee with a facebuster. The Master then hit Leanbow with an amazing double-knee facebuster. The Master covered Leanbow but only got a two.

The Master allowed Leanbow no time to get up as he flipped Leanbow onto his stomach and drove his knee into the back of Leanbow's neck. The Master then grabbed hold of Leanbow's face and begins to stretch out the head and neck of Leanbow. Leanbow was fighting with every ounce of strength to break the unique submission hold, he tried to kick The Master in the back of the head, but it was like The Master knew it was coming and he was able to get out of the way. Then Leanbow tried the last thing he could think of, and it worked, as he forced The Master to roll over. In doing this Leanbow actually landed on top of The Master in a pinning position. The ref counted to two before The Master was able to kick out of the predicament, by which forced him to break his submission hold. Leanbow was by the ring ropes, using them to help him up. Once The Master was up he again charged Leanbow. Leanbow then used the ropes, pulling the top rope down and causing The Master to going flying outside the ring. The Master was surprising quick to his feet, but Leanbow was even quicker, catching The Master off guard with a baseball slide that sent The Master flying into the announce table. Once The Master was back up Leanbow tried for a cross body, but once over the ropes The Master caught Leanbow, placed him on his shoulder, and hit his running powerslam finisher, The Masterful Finish.

It appeared Leanbow was out as The Master rolled him back into the ring. The Master was now as cocky as ever, knowing Koragg could return in a matter of seconds. However instead of entering the ring to pin Leanbow, The Master climbed to the top turnbuckle for a high risk move, along with more gloating. The risk taking and gloat would prove to be a bad choice as The Master jumped for a body splash, Leanbow was able to get his knees up, and as The Master came from the top turnbuckle Leanbow's knees were driven into his midsection. The Master hit Leanbow's knees and then collided with the mat, his head making a thud as it hit the mat, his plan backfiring big time. Leanbow was slow to his feet, but The Master was still on his back. Once Leanbow was back up he drug The Master to the center of the ring and locked in the figure four leg lock, the most famous of all submission holds. The Master let out an evil scream once the hold was locked in, as he fought with every fiber of his well being to not tap out. When it looked like The Master would tap out came LeeLee, obviously a plan from the get go, since The Master helped her and her mom last month. This time however LeeLee was cut off by Claire, how was hiding in the crowd. The fight between the girls continued into the crowd. Necrolai came to help her daughter, only to have Udonna attack her, as Udonna was in the crowd as well. Meanwhile back in the ring The Master was able to turnover the figure four to apply the pressure on Leanbow. This wouldn't last long as Leanbow somehow broke the hold and rolled up The Master, getting a two count.

Once both men were back up they were thinking the same thing, as each took the other out with a clothesline. Meanwhile while both men were down, the fights between Udonna/Necrolai and Claire/LeeLee found their way into the ring. The ref just watched as the two battles took place for may be 10 seconds in the ring before heading back outside and into the crowd. The ref then saw other refs and PRWA security rush to ringside and then into the crowd to control things. Back in the ring the two rivals started to stir. Once the two were up they began to trade punches. Just when it looked Leanbow would gain the upper hand The Master poked Leanbow in the eyes and dropped him with a knee lift. The Master then forced Leanbow up, slapping him on the head in the purpose. After a kick to the gut The Master bounced himself off the ropes, but Leanbow caught him and delivered a devastating swinging slam to The Master. Leanbow then lifted The Master up military press style and then turned it into a sit-down powerbomb for his finisher, the Knight Driver. He then covered The Master but before three LeeLee was back ringside and the ref didn't see her but The Master's foot on the rope, all the ref saw was the foot on the rope before three.

As Leanbow got up he saw LeeLee laughing at him, only to see Claire sneak up behind her and deliver a bulldog. Leanbow then tried for the Knight Driver again, only to have The Master break out of the hold thanks to elbows to Leanbow's head, and then hit a reverse facebuster. The Master then lifted up Leanbow and planted him with a wicked sidewalk slam. The Master then went for The Masterful Finish, but the Claire/LeeLee fight reentered the ring as the continued to avoid the refs and security. The Master sees Claire in his way and pushes her aside, yet he pushes her right into LeeLee. The Master tries to help LeeLee, totality forgetting about Leanbow. Leanbow is then able to fight out of The Master's finisher and roll him up for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, LEANBOW," announced Mr. Kennedy. The celebration would be short as The Master attacked again. LeeLee then joined the fun for a two on one beat down until Claire pulled LeeLee to the outside of the ring. Udonna then tried to help Leanbow, only to have Necrolai hit her in the back of the head with steel handcuffs. Necrolai locked Udonna up to the bottom rope and held up Leanbow for The Master. The Master then said a few dark magic commands before shooting his magic at Leanbow. At the last second Leanbow ducked and the magic hit Necrolai, knocking her to the mat. The Master was stunned as Leanbow then speared him to the ground before freeing Udonna. Then when the smoke cleared Udonna, Leanbow, Claire, and LeeLee watched in shock as Necrolai was no longer Necrolai, she was her human form, Nikki. Nikki was not happy at all as she grabbed LeeLee and started to head backstage. She stopped when she heard The Master yell Necrolai, as he then saw Nikki and was also stunned. He had no idea that Leanbow was behind him, as Leanbow lifted him up and throw him onto Nikki and LeeLee. As Udonna, Claire, and Leanbow celebrated the win Nikki gave them all the evil eye, before turning it on The Master.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me right now is another Operation Overdrive Ranger set to make her debut tonight, Rose. Now Rose like your teammate Will you were suppose to face the last Pink Ranger before you V, but because of her title match you will face the Pink Ranger before her in Syd from SPD, your thoughts.

"Well Jason to tell you after watching V and Will's matches, I'm actually glad I'm not facing V, or anyone in the GRE, caused I would probably get screwed over by one of those egomaniacs. I am too smart to want to face any of them knowing how they conduct their business, and in just one night I lost respect for some of those who came before me. As for Syd, she is a great girl who I have gotten to know, and unlike V, I am honored to be facing Syd tonight in my first match. I know and Syd knows that we'll put on a great show, and win or lose, I will know I have done my best, I just hope my best is better then her best," says Rose.

After Rose is done, Mack then comes up and gives his girlfriend a kiss.

"Good luck tonight baby," he says to Rose.

"With an incentive like that, it's hard not to give your all," says Rose as she and Mack walk off.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside it is time for our second title match of the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Tag Team Championship," announces Mr. Kennedy as the GRE's theme song "Way I Am" by Eminem starts playing.

"Introducing the first challenging team, representing the GRE, from Newtech City, he is the Blue SPD Ranger, SKY TATE, and from Stone Canyon, California, he is the second Mighty Morphin Red, and Blue Zeo Ranger, ROCKY DESANTOS," announces Mr. Kennedy as the two men who forced there way into this match make their way to the ring.

Then the Triple B's theme song "We Need a Hero" starts playing.

"And introducing the second challenging team, representing the Triple B's, from Newtech City, he is the Red SPD Ranger, JACK LANDORS, and from the planet KO-35, he is the Red Space Ranger," ANDROS, announces Mr. Kennedy as the original challengers make their way to the ring.

"#1 Spot" by Ludacris then starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents, they are the PRWA Tag Team Champions, DAGGERON AND TREY, THE GOLDEN DUO," announces Mr. Kennedy as the champions head to the ring.

Once in the ring the ref goes over the rules and holds up the PRWA Tag Team title belts, showing they are on the line. Rocky then decides for himself he will be one to start the match. Daggeron, Trey, Andros, and Jack then huddle, and they decide that Daggeron will start the match. The ref then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will feature the triple threat match for the PRWA Tag Team Titles, an interview with Carter, Dana, and Ryan, and the intros for Rose vs. Syd. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	10. PRWA Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 10: PRWA Tag Team Title Match, Daggeron & Trey vs. Rocky & Sky vs. Andros & Jack**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 10 of Falcon's Fury, and another triple threat tag team title match, as Daggeron and Trey defend their PRWA Tag Team Championship against the teams of Rocky and Sky and Jack and Andros. The GRE/Triple B rivalry with Rocky, Sky, Andros, and Jack is taken up a notch with gold on the line, as Rocky and Sky look to bring more gold to the GRE, while Andros and Jack look to bring some new gold home to the Triple B's, all the while both teams look to prevent the other from winning the gold. And then there are the wildcards in the match, or should I say champions, Daggeron and Trey, while the other two teams have multiple objectives, they have one, to keep their belts. Will they be able, or will the GRE or Triple B's keep a hold of some more gold. I hope you enjoy chapter 10._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Daggeron and Rocky go to lock up. Daggeron is able to get the advantage and lock in a head lock on Rocky. Rocky drives a couple of elbows into the side of Daggeron and then attempts to lift him up for a back body drop, but Daggeron forces himself down and delivers a bulldog to Rocky. Daggeron then lifts up Rocky and Irish whips him into the ropes. Daggeron then catches Rocky and delivers a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Daggeron keeps Rocky stretched across his knee as Trey goes to the top rope and delivers a leg drop to Rocky. Daggeron then lifts up Rocky for a vertical suplex. Daggeron then moves over to the ropes, drops Rocky down on the top rope midsection first, and then delivers the vertical suplex. Daggeron then goes and tags Trey into the match. Trey enters and Rocky is on his knees pleading with Trey. Trey has no part of this as he grabs Rocky by the hair and starts delivering start shots to the face. After about four of these the ref is finally able to stop Trey from delivering the closed fist punches. This gives Rocky enough time to get up and rake Trey in the eyes. Rocky then delivers a kitchen sink knee to the midsection of Trey. Rocky then lifts Trey onto his shoulder, takes him to the corner where Sky is, and delivers snake eyes, dropping Trey on the turnbuckle covering. Rocky then tags Sky into the match.

Sky enters the match, grabs hold of Trey, and then launches him shoulder first into the ring post. Trey is not seated in the corner and Sky is stomping a mud hole in him. Sky then starts to choke Trey with his boot. Sky then backs off and charges, driving his knee into the face of Trey. Sky tries this again, but this time Trey moves and all Sky's knee connects with is turnbuckle. Trey then goes over and tags Jack into the match. Jack enters on fire, taking down Sky with an arm drag, followed by clothesline. Jack then tries for his finisher, but Sky is able to elbow his way out of it, only to have Jack bring him down and deliver a DDT. Jack then whips Sky into the corner. Jack then climbs to the middle ropes and starts the punches on Sky, with the crowd counting along the way. At eight is when Jack stops and climbs down. He then delivers three shots to Sky with his elbow. Jack then tries to bulldog Sky out of the corner, only to have Sky fight out of is and push Jack out of the corner. Jack landed sitting upright so Sky charges and kick Jack in the back of the head. It looks like Sky is ready to tag Rocky back in, when out of nowhere Rocky tags Andros into the match, which is legal in a triple threat tag match. Andros then lifts up Jack and whispers something to him. Jack then taps Andros and he falls down. Jack then covers Andros, only to have all four other men stop the attempt. Once the other for are back on the ring apron, Andros and Jack go and tag Sky and Rocky into the match.

The two partners are stunned by what just happened, as Andros and Jack leave the ring. Rocky and Sky enter the ring and try to tag Andros and Jack in, but they jump down to the arena floor. They then try to tag Daggeron and Trey, but the champions do the same thing. Rocky and Sky were screwed, they would have to face-off. So the partners then circle each other and lock up. Sky gets Rocky in a headlock and whips him into the ropes. Sky ducks down but Rocky is ready for it, kicking Sky in the face and then taking him to the ground with a jumping clothesline. Rocky tries to lift Sky but Sky is able to land a jawbreaker. Sky then tries to show off his fighting styles, but Rocky proves why he is one of the best, blocking every attempt from Sky and flattening him with his superior martial arts skills. Rocky notices the four others back on the apron and tries to tag them in but again they jump down, and any time Rocky or Sky try it the same thing happens. Rocky is now frustrated by this, and it allows Sky to trip Rocky and then lock in a Boston crab. Rocky is trying to get to the ropes but Sky won't let him. Sky is getting frustrated and yells at Rocky, "IF YOU TAP WE GET THE BELTS." Of course Sky said this too loud as the other four immediately break the submission hold. The four men went back outside the ring when Rocky tapped Sky, Sky fell down and Rocky covered him. Only problem was Rocky's feet were to close to the ropes and Andros pulled him out. Andros and Jack doubled team Rocky outside the ring while Daggeron and Trey doubled team Sky inside the ring.

After their double team on Rocky, Andros had Jack place Rocky back in the ring as he went to stand on the ring apron. Jack then held up Rocky and had him tag Andros into the match, making him the legal person along with Sky. Andros then entered and he and Jack tossed Rocky out of the ring. Andros then turned his attentions to Sky, as he pushed Daggeron and Trey out of the way and started beating on Sky. Daggeron and Trey took exception to this and lifted up Andros and tried for their tag finisher, only to have Andros fight out, bang the champion's heads together, and send them out of the ring. As Andros admired his work Sky was able to sneak up on Andros and roll him up, getting a two count. Sky then tried for his finisher, only to have Andros reverse the attempt and hit is Gory Bomb finisher, the Astro Bomb. Instead of covering him however he tagged Jack in. Jack then lifted up Sky and hit his F5 finisher, SWAT Mode. Jack covered Sky but the champions broke up the pin attempt. It was now a four way brawl between the two teams that were suppose to be in the match. Jack and Andros had control until some cockiness entered the plan, which allowed for the champions to capitalize and hit their finishers. Daggeron hit Andros with his pumphandle slam finisher, the Solaris Slam, while Trey hit Jack with his reverse Russian Leg Sweep finisher, the Gold Rush.

The champions then sent their opponents outside the ring, only to remember that Sky was still in the ring. The champions then lifted him up and hit their tag finisher, the Golden Finish. Trey then exited the ring and brought Jack back into the ring and Trey made him tag Daggeron into the match. Daggeron then covered Sky as Trey got rid of Jack, which allowed Rocky to enter the ring and break up the pin attempt on Sky. Rocky then tried for his finisher on Daggeron, only to have Trey break up the attempt. Trey and Daggeron then hit the Golden Finish on Rocky. Meanwhile Jack was now back up and he climbed to the top turnbuckle and got the champions attention. This seemed like a bad idea, as they were ready for whatever Jack had planned. What they weren't ready for was Andros, who jumped back into the ring and kicked Trey in the back of the head. When Daggeron was distracted Jack jumped, downing Daggeron with a cross body. Andros and Jack then tried for their finisher, only to have Daggeron and Trey fight out of them. The champions then tossed the two out of the ring. Sky and Rocky then entered the ring and delivered a sneak attack to the champions. Knowing that Daggeron was the legal man along with Sky, Rocky took Trey and tossed him out of the ring military press style onto Jack and Andros. Rocky then took Daggeron and hit his sit-down choke bomb finisher, the Ape Bomb, followed by Sky hitting his Unprettier finisher, the Sky's The Limit. Sky then covered Daggeron but Daggeron somehow kicked out.

The challengers could not believe that Daggeron had kicked out of the finishers. Rocky and Sky then whipped Daggeron into the corner. Rocky then whipped Sky into the corner, crushing Daggeron, and once Sky moved Rocky did the same thing. The two partners celebrated, totally missing Jack slap Daggeron on the back for a tag. Sky and Rocky then hit Daggeron with the Golden Finish. Sky covered him but the ref wouldn't count the pin. The ref then said that Daggeron wasn't the legal man and that he was, pointing to the corner where Jack was. Jack jumped as soon as they turned, taking both out with a cross body. Jack covered Sky but Trey broke up the pin attempt. Trey then helped Daggeron up and they hit Jack with the Golden Finish. Andros then tried to help his partner, only to have Daggeron and Trey hit him with the Golden Finish. However while Daggeron and Trey were dealing with Andros they missed Rocky place Sky over Jack. The ref then counted the one, two, three, counting the three just as Daggeron and Trey completed the Golden Finish on Andros.

"The winners of this contest and NEW PRWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, ROCKY AND SKY," announced Mr. Kennedy. Daggeron and Trey couldn't believe what they had just heard, only to see Rocky pulling Sky out of the ring before Daggeron and Trey could get them. Rocky was still helping Sky up as he the ref finally handed Rocky the two title belts. Rocky then held up the two title belts as he led himself and Sky backstage, the crowd booing them the entire way back.

_Backstage_

Backstage we see a still very pissed off Nikki, with LeeLee, with The Master chasing them, still trying to apologize. Right before The Master got to them however, he was caught by PRWA security.

"Ok Mr. The Master you lost your match that means you are out of here," said the head of security as the others grabbed hold of The Master.

"Necrolai, Nikki, however you are, go to Imperious, he can help, if not I'll get….." The person he was trying to say was never heard as The Master was tossed out of the arena before it could be heard.

The cameras then shift to the interview area.

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me right now are Carter, his girlfriend Dana, and her brother Ryan. Carter tonight you are in a triple threat with Hunter and Chip while Dana and Ryan will battle Eric and Taylor. First Carter your thoughts on your triple threat."

"Randy this is a big triple threat for myself and the other two guys in the match. The winner helps their cause the person who gets pinned doesn't, and however isn't pinned or the pinner gains nothing. As for the two men, I respect Hunter, he has been through a lot in his young life, and I see a bright future for him as he has dealt with his demons, but then there is Chip, who like his four other magic wielding buddies, I have no respect for. I feel sorry for Daggeron having to be a Ranger with them, and its no wonder they are hated by the fans, they are a bunch of low lives, which have to resort to using their magic when things are going bad in the ring so they can get a cheap win. However Chip that won't happen tonight, Hunter I say we eliminate Chip, and then see who the best man is," said Carter.

"Ok as for you Dana and Ryan tonight you battle Taylor and Eric in a mixed tag match."

"Randy as most know Eric and me, we go way back. That cocky SOB makes me sick, he has done nothing here in the PRWA or as a Ranger, and he acts like he is god's gift to the Power Rangers. Its no wonder he and Taylor are together they just act the same. There is a reason neither of them are leaders, unlike Carter, its not about if you've been around the longest, or that you think your god's gift to the world, its about being the one your team trust, about being the one who will lead you to victory. Carter has that, and you two don't. Tonight Eric this ends, after tonight I'll make sure any time you try to cross my path you'll turn the other way," said Ryan.

"As for you Taylor, anything that I do to you tonight is all on you. My brother and your boy have their own history, and then you just decided to drag you and me into this. You cost me a chance to put away one of my top rivals in V, and know that same fury I had for her is now pointed at you, so like I said, anything that happens to you tonight is all your fault," said Dana as the three walk off.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "That Girl" by Frankie J is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from NewTech City, she is the SPD B-Squad Pink Ranger, SYDNEY "SYD" DREW," announced Mr. Kennedy as the glamorous Pink Ranger made her way to the ring, awaiting her opponent.

Then the song "So Bright" by Superchick started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, making her PRWA debut, now residing in San Angeles, California, she is the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger, ROSE ORTIZ," announces Mr. Kennedy as the newest Pink Ranger makes her way to the ring.

Once in the ring the ref goes over the rules of the match. Rose and Syd then shake hands as the ref calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 11 will feature the Syd/Rose match, an interview with King Mondo, and the intros for Hunter/Chip/Carter. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	11. Rose vs Syd

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 11: Rose vs. Syd**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, I got a break here during my exam week, so I decided to have an update of Falcon's Fury. Here in chapter 11 Operation Overdrive's Pink Ranger Rose will make her PRWA debut, as she goes one-on-one with the SPD B-Squad Pink Ranger, Syd. Can Rose pick up her first win in the PRWA, or will Syd be like Danny and send the rookie home with an L. I hope you enjoy chapter 11._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Syd and Rose locked up. Syd was then able to get Rose into a headlock, and force her to her knees. Syd then nailed Rose with three punches to the face. Rose was then able to get to her feet and deliver three swift kicks to Syd's shin, causing her to break hold of Rose. Rose then bounced off the ropes, only to be caught by Syd and taken to the mat with a power slam. Syd then got up and drove her elbow into Rose's chest. Syd then jumped up high and drove both her knees into Rose's midsection, driving the air right out of her. Syd then lifted up Rose and placed her on her shoulders. Syd then delivered a gut buster, driving Rose's midsection into her knee. Syd then covered Rose but only got a two count. Syd then picked up Rose again, this time delivering a back breaker. Syd then stretched Rose's back across her knee, pushing her left hand across Rose's chin to cause more pain, while with her right hand she drove her fist into the stomach of Rose. Once again all the air was sucked out of Rose thanks to the punches from Syd. Syd then lifts Rose up by the hair and steadies her. Syd then goes for a kick, but Rose somehow gets out of the way, and is then able to chop block Syd's left knee.

Rose then took a few seconds to regroup as she took out Syd's left knee. Once Rose was ready to go she proved to everyone just how smart she is, as she went right after the left knee of Syd. Rose first delivered to stomps to the knee, then she jumped up and drove her knee into Syd's knee. Rose then started to wrench the knee, stretching it around before locking in a single legged Boston crab. Luckily for Syd she was close enough to the ropes to grab hold of them to prevent even more damage to the knee. Rose then lifted Syd up, and it's obvious the damage was done, as Syd was having trouble standing on her left leg. Rose then drove her knee into Syd's midsection, followed by a DDT. Rose then covered Syd but Syd was able to kick out. Rose then bounced off the ropes and tried for a body splash, but Syd was able to get her knees up as Rose crashed into them. Rose was curled up in pain after the shot she took thanks to Syd's knees. Syd was also down from Rose's attack, but she would be the first to her feet. Syd then lifted up Rose and delivered a scoop slam. Syd then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop. She then covered Rose, but only got a one count. Syd then tried for her finisher, but Rose was able to kick Syd in her hurting left knee. Rose then fought out of the DDT attempt and planted Syd with a jaw breaker.

Rose then lifted Syd to her feet and started to deliver forearm shots until Syd was forced against the top rope. Rose then backed off and swung, delivering a viscous knife edge chop to Syd. She tried for another one but Syd kicked Rose in the midsection before she want a chance. Syd then speared Rose to the mat, and then bridged over for a pin attempt, which got a two count. Syd stayed on the immediate attack, locking in a head scissors. Rose was snuck in the middle of the ring as she tried to get Syd's legs from around her neck, but she couldn't break the grip. She then made a risky move, which would end up paying off, as she swung her legs up and got them around Syd's head. This forced Syd to her side, as each woman had a head scissors locked on the other. Rose would take advantage as her surprise move weaken Syd grip, allowing Rose to break out of her scissors attempt. It was now Rose in control with the scissors locked in. Syd then tried the move Rose did earlier, only this time Rose was able to grab hold of Syd's leg. Rose now actually had Syd rolled up with her shoulders on the mat. The ref then went for the count, but Syd was able to kick out before three.

After the pinning attempt Rose broke the head scissors. She could tell Syd was in a daze and decided to go in for the kill. This plan back fired as when Rose went to lift Syd up, Syd was able to drive her elbow into Rose's midsection, and then hit her swinging DDT finisher, the ElemenDDt. Syd had taken a beating though and was slow to get the cover on Rose. This would cost her as when she finally got her arm over Rose; Rose was able to kick out before the three count. Syd was slow to her feet, but the first to her feet, as Rose was back up, but on her knees when Syd got back to her feet. Syd then charged Rose and delivered a swift kick to the midsection, sending Rose onto her back. Syd then lifted up Rose and whipped her into one of the corners. Syd then drove her shoulder into Rose's midsection three times before backing off to the opposite corner. Syd the charged, doing three flips before driving her elbow into Rose's face and sending her to the mat with a bulldog. Syd then covered Rose but only got a two count. Syd then decided to go high risk as she climbed to the top turnbuckle. Syd tried for a top rope leg drop, only to have Rose move at the last second, as Syd landed seated on the mat.

Rose saw that Syd landed seated and move fasted, getting up, bouncing off the ropes and delivering a dropkick to the face of the blond beauty. Rose was now all fired up as she now headed to the top turnbuckle. Once Syd was up Rose made her move, hitting the Whisper in the Wind on Syd. Rose then covered Syd but Syd kicked out just before three. Rose then attempted her finisher, but Syd fought out and then attempted her finisher, only to have Rose break out of it. Rose then tried for a punch, but Syd's quicker feet won then battle, landing a shot to the chin of Rose. Rose then feel right into Syd's arms. Syd then lifted up Rose for a power bomb, only to have Rose punch her way out of it. Rose was now sitting on top of Syd as the ref got a two count before Syd kicked out. Rose is now back to her feet and tries for a clothesline, only to have Syd duck out of the way. Syd then tries for a quick kick but Rose catches her leg. Rose releases Syd's leg, only to have Syd plant her with a clothesline. Syd covers Rose but only gets a two count. Syd then lifts up Rose and tries for the ElemenDDt, but Rose reverses it and hits her reverse DDT finisher, the Thorn of the Rose. Rose then covers Syd for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ROSE," announces Mr. Kennedy as Rose celebrates her first victory in the PRWA. The victory would be short as out come the PRWA Women's Tag Champions V and Madison, obviously not happy with want Rose said in her interview. V nails Rose in the back of the head with her title belt, as the two on one beat down begins. Syd tries to help Rose but Madison is there to stop her. Rose and Syd had just got through hell in there match and had no way to stop this. Just when V was going to hit The Tornado on Rose and Madison the Liquid Thunder of Syd, out come Rose's boyfriend Mack, and fellow teammate Will to the rescue to end the attack, as the champions flee the ring. Mack checks on his girlfriend as Will checks on Syd. Once Rose and Syd are back up they each hug Will and Mack for helping them, as the guys raise the girl's arms up.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and my guest at this time is none other then the Machine King, King Mondo. King tonight you will be going one-on-one with your son Gasket's wife, your daughter in-law, Archerina."

"This is right Jason, as tonight the parents get to give a lesson to the kids. As much as I would love to continue beating on that no good son of mine Gasket, getting to face Archerina is event better, because she is no where near the fighter Gasket is, and Gasket is no where near the fighter I am. Tonight will be a glorious night for the Machine Empire, as its two traitors will be ripped apart, nut by nut, bolt by bolt, gear by gear. After I'm done with Archerina and Machina is done with Gasket, the Machine Empire's top two traitors will be nothing more then top scrap metal," says Mondo.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Boys of Summer" by The Atari's is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following triple threat match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Briarwood, California, he is the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger, CHIP THORN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the boos followed Chip to the ring.

"Higher Ground" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers then started playing.

"Introducing his opponent, from Mariner Bay, California, he is the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, CARTER GRAYSON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the firefighting leader of the Lightspeed team headed to the ring.

The sound of a motocross bike could be heard as "Ridin Dirty" by Chamillionaire started playing.

"And introducing their opponent, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, he is the Crimson Thunder Ninja Storm Ranger, HUNTER BRADLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as Hunter rode to the ring on his crimson colored motocross bike.

Once Hunter was off his bike, removed his outer gear and entered the ring, the ref then went over the rules for the match. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 12 will feature, Hunter vs. Chip vs. Carter, an interview with Udonna and Claire, and the intros for King Mondo vs. Archerina. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	12. Chip vs Hunter vs Carter

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 12: Chip vs. Hunter vs. Carter**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its chapter 12 of Falcon's Fury, featuring a triple threat between Lightspeed Rescue's Red Ranger Carter, Ninja Storm's Crimson Ranger Hunter, and Mystic Force's Yellow Ranger Chip. Now since this is a triple threat match that means the match can only be won by pin fall or submission, there are no count outs and no DQ's, so basically anything goes in this match up. So which of these three Rangers will bring home the all important victory, will it be Hunter, will it be Carter, or will it be Chip? I hope you enjoy chapter 12 of Falcon's Fury._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell was rung Carter went over to talk to Hunter. Chip remembered what Carter had said in his interview, and decided to take no chances as he immediately exited the ring. Carter and Hunter laughed about this until Carter caught Hunter by surprise with a punch to the midsection. Carter then bounced off the ropes and caught Hunter in the face with an elbow. As Carter started to deliver some stomps to Hunter Chip decided to make his move, climbing to the top rope. Carter's back was to Chip so Carter had no idea until it was too late that Chip had dropkicked him in the back. Chip then placed Carter on his knees and started to deliver vicious forearms shots. This continued until Hunter was back up and kicked Carter right in the face. Hunter then took Chip and delivered a belly to belly suplex. Hunter then took Chip and Irish whipped him into a corner. Hunter then took Carter and Irish whipped Carter into Chip. Hunter then charged himself, crushing both of his opponents. Hunter then exited the ring and grabbed his motocross helmet. Hunter entered the ring once his two opponents were out of the corner. Chip and Carter had no time to react, as Hunter threw his helmet, hitting Carter in the head. The helmet then bounced from Carter's head to Chip's head. Carter and Chip's heads would then collide with each other, sending both men to the mat.

Hunter then decided to have some fun with Chip as he tossed him outside the ring. Hunter was ready to fly over the top rope, but the ref wouldn't let him as Chip's hand was on the bottom ring rope. Hunter then decided to take matters into his own hands, leaping over the ref and the top rope to take down Chip. Hunter then took Chip over to his motocross bike and banged Chip's head against the seat. Hunter then tried to Irish whip Chip into one of the ring posts but Chip reversed it and sent Hunter into the post. Chip then tried to punch Hunter in the face, but Hunter moved and Chip's fist met steel as he punched the ring post. Hunter then started to climb the steel steps to enter the ring when he noticed Chip's hand on the steps. Hunter then stomped down on Chip's hand, sending even more pain through the hand of the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger. Hunter then entered the ring, only to be ambushed by Carter, as Carter delivered a double axe handle to the back of Hunter. Carter then stepped on Hunter's back, sending pain up and down Hunter's back. Carter then picked up Hunter and whipped him into the ropes, sending him to the mat with a power slam. Carter then picked up Hunter and lifted him over his hand and dropped him with a vertical suplex. Carter was now all fired up, ready to end this. When Hunter was back up Carter hit his whiplash neckbreaker finisher, the Fire Spin. Carter then pinned Hunter, only to have Chip stop the attempt in the nick of time.

Chip tries to get on the offensive but Carter will have none of that, taking down Chip with a clothesline. Carter then tried for the Fire Spin on Chip, only to have Chip reverse and deliver a neckbreaker to Carter. Chip then whipped Carter into the ropes and charged, only to be planted by a superkick from no where by Hunter. Hunter then took Carter and bulldogged him out of the corner. Hunter then went to pick up Carter when Chip came from no where and delivered his tornado kick finisher, the Lightning Kick. Chip covered Hunter but Carter was able to break it up just in time. Chip and Carter then started at it, trading punch for punch until Carter had enough and drove his knee into Chip's midsection. Carter then tried for a clothesline but Chip ducked. Carter then turned right around into the Lightning Kick. Chip covered Carter but Hunter this time broke the attempt up. Hunter then began on the offensive, delivering forearm shots to Chip before whipping him into the ropes, ducking down and taking Chip up and over as Chip hit the mat with a thud. Hunter then lifted up Chip to set him up for his finisher, only to have Chip fight out of the attempt. Chip then tried for the Lightning Kick again, only to have Hunter catch his feet. Then from nowhere Carter took both men downing, connecting with a spinning heel kick to each.

Carter was now in control of the match as he picked up Chip and Irish whipped him into a corner so hard that it forced Carter to the mat for a second. Carter then backed up and charged, jumping onto the middle rope and monkey flipping Chip out of the corner. Hunter then tried to catch Carter by surprise with a clothesline, only to have Carter duck and plant Hunter with a mule kick. Carter then turned his attention back to Chip; however Chip was able to rake Carter's eyes while Carter was lifting him up. Chip then tried for the Lightning Kick, only to have Carter catch his leg and clothesline him to the mat. Hunter was finally able to take down Carter as he delivered a chop block to Carter. Hunter then lifted up Carter military press style and dropped him right onto top of his own motocross. Hunter was serious about this match if he would toss one of his opponents onto his own bike. Hunter turned around only to see Chip attempting a spear. Hunter was able to catch Chip and then deliver spinbuster. Hunter again tried for his finisher, only to have Chip fight out and hit a reverse face buster. Chip hooked Hunter's leg but it was only a two count. Chip then lifted up Hunter and applied a bear hug. Chip had his arms locked tightly around the midsection of Hunter as he squeezed the life out of Hunter. Hunter continued to grow weak in Chip's submission hold until Carter came from the top rope and dropkicked Chip, breaking the hold. Carter then tried for the Fire Spin on Hunter, only to have Hunter reverse and hit his crossed leg Samoan driver finisher, the Crimson Thunder. He covered Carter only to have Chip break the attempt.

Chip then stunned Hunter by nailing the Lightning Kick very quickly. Chip then lifted up Carter and hit the Lightning Kick on Carter. Chip then pinned Carter but Carter got his foot on the ropes. Chip then went to pin Hunter but Hunter did the same thing, get his foot on the ropes. Chip could not believe it as he lifted both men up and attempted a double clothesline, only to have both Hunter and Carter catch him and deliver a double spine buster. With Chip down the fight began again for Carter and Hunter as the two men locked up. Carter was able to get Hunter in a head lock and whip him into the ropes. Carter ducked down and Hunter saw this in time to stop himself and kick Carter right in the face. As Carter was brought back up Hunter hit a flying shoulder press that would send Carter all the way to the arena floor. Hunter had no time to prepare for Chip as Chip drove his knee into Hunter's back. Chip then attempted the Lightning Kick, only to have Hunter block the attempt and deliver the Crimson Thunder. Hunter then covered Chip and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest HUNTER," announced Mr. Kennedy as Hunter celebrated his victory by heading outside the ring and slapping hands with the fans. Hunter then got on his motocross bike and rode it backstage.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and standing by with me are Udonna and Claire. As you saw during the Leanbow/The Master match, The Master mistakenly turned Necrolai into her human form of Nikki. How do you think this will affect your match against her and LeeLee," asked Randy.

"Oh Randy The Master has made a huge mistake, now that Necrolai has been turned back into Nikki, it is only a matter of time until the good magic once again takes over her. Now this may happen in the match or even after the match, but it is coming and it can not be stopped by Imperious, The Master, or anyone else for that matter. The Master you have once again messed up, and when the good magic takes hold of Nikki, LeeLee will follow, as she always does what her mother does," said Udonna.

"Even though me and LeeLee seem to be bitter enemies, it is all because of the dark magic that controlled her mother, you see before Nikki became Necrolai I was friends with LeeLee, and Nikki becoming Necrolai ruined that friendship, but I sense tonight it could returned, granted Nikki and LeeLee must prove to us that they are truly good again, and I do think that will happen. With all of that going on with those two, along with The Master being out of the building and Leanbow as the ref, this could quite be the oddest and most interesting match anyone has ever seen," said Claire.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from The Steel City, PRINCESS ARCHERINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Archerina headed to the ring with her trusty bow and arrow. Though she looked confident, Archerina did not look as confident as usual.

The arena then went dark as the sound of gears could be heard and the Machine Empire's "Robot Song" began.

"And introducing her opponent, representing the Machine Empire, THE MACHINE KING, KING MONDO," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mondo headed to the ring, finally time for a match he had wanted for awhile.

Once both were in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 13 will feature Mondo vs. Archerina, an interview with Leo and Zhane, and the intros for Udonna and Claire vs. LeeLee and Necrolai/Nikki. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	13. King Mondo vs Princess Archerina

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 13: King Mondo vs. Princess Archerina**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its chapter 13 of Falcon's Fury, and the Machine rivalry continues, as the King of the Machine Empire, King Mondo, goes one-on-one with his daughter in-law, Princess Archerina. Ever since I started these PRWA stories there has been one constant rivalry, a rivalry between Mondo/Machina and their son Gasket and his wife Archerina. Tonight the rivalry takes the next step as the men battle the women, Mondo and Archerina face now with Machina and Gasket set to met later in the evening. So who takes the early lead in tonight's version of the rivalry, you'll just have to read to find out. I hope you enjoy chapter 13._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Archerina walks right up to Mondo and slaps him in the face. The Machine King just laughs at his daughter in-law, which Archerina takes except to. Archerina tries to slap Mondo again, only for it to be blocked by Mondo, who then delivers a knee to Archerina's midsection, followed by a belly to belly suplex. Mondo then bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow right on the face of Archerina. Mondo then lifted up Archerina and Irish whipped her into the corner. Mondo then charged as we crushed Archerina in the corner. Mondo then attacked Archerina's midsection with a rapid number of punches to the midsection. Mondo then delivered not one, not two, but three vicious knife edge chops to the chest of Archerina. Mondo then pushed Archerina out of the corner, and he climbed to the top turnbuckle, delivering a ring shaking top rope body splash. He hooked Archerina's leg, but Archerina somehow kicked out before three. Mondo then started to lift Archerina up, but Archerina pushed Mondo away and right into the referee. With the ref out of the match for the time being Archerina then delivered a low blow to Mondo. With Mondo down Archerina did the one thing she knew she needed to do if she wanted to win, and that's to lock in her bow and arrow submission finisher, the Archerina Arrow.

Archerina locked in the submission hold on her father in-law, knowing that if she could weaken him in this hold that she would have a chance to win, and with the referee out things were even better. Archerina had the hold locked in barely, being that Mondo was so much bigger then her, so he was easily able to get his way to the ropes, but without a referee Archerina could keep the hold locked in. However Mondo was able to use the ropes to his advantage to help him fling Archerina off of him and to the outside of the ring. Archerina's body crashed into the barrier surround the ring. Archerina was down on the mats back up as Mondo went out to the ring apron. Seeing the state that Archerina was in Mondo jumped, delivering a back body drop to the back of Archerina. Mondo then placed his knees firmly on the small of Archerina's back, took his left arm and stretched Archerina's head up, and with his right hand he stretched Archerina's legs up. Mondo had this unique submission in, and Archerina was even tapping out, but it didn't matter since they were outside the ring. Mondo then heard counting and looked around to see the ref back up. He then released the hold and tossed Archerina back into the ring.

Mondo then entered the ring knowing that he was in full control of this contest. Mondo then lifted Archerina up and repaid her for the slap she started the match with, followed by a quick snap suplex. Mondo then whipped Archerina into the ropes and delivered back-to-back arm drags, followed by a body slam. Mondo then once again whipped Archerina into the ropes. Archerina this time tried for a cross body, only to be caught by Mondo. Archerina, however, was able to land some shots to the face of Mondo, sending Mondo to the mat with her on top for the pin. The ref only got a one count when Mondo just tossed Archerina off of himself. Archerina then tried for a quick attack, only to be taken to the mat by a big time clothesline from Mondo. Mondo then tried for the Machine Empire's ankle lock/figure-four combo submission finisher, the Machine Lock, but Archerina had be taught well by Gasket to be prepared for it as she got to the ropes before Mondo could lock the hold in. Mondo then jumped up, trying for another attack, but Archerina got her knees up. Mondo backed off in pain, and this allowed Archerina to sneak up and lock in the Archerina Arrow again.

Unlike her first attempt at the finisher, this time Archerina put Mondo's arm in a different spot, allowing her to have a firm grip on the hold. This time though her plans would be ruined by Gasket's younger brother Sprocket, who came down to distract the referee. Archerina then released the hold when all of a sudden Klank came from the crowd and tossed Orbus at Archerina, and tying her up with Orbus' rope. Mondo was now back up and started to deliver shot after shot to Archerina, the referee seeing none of it. Soon out came Gasket to save his wife, taking out Klank. This got the attention of Mondo, which was enough of a distraction for Archerina to deliver another low blow to Mondo. Gasket then threw Archerina a pair of brass knuckles. Archerina then hit Mondo with the brass knuckles, but nothing happened. Archerina tried again, same result as Mondo laughed. Gasket had forgotten then brass has no effect on steel. Archerina tries again only to have Mondo catch Archerina's hand, take the brass knuckles, and toss them out of the ring. Gasket tries to help Archerina, but the brass knuckles hit Gasket in the head, which sends him right into Klank, who locks in the Machine Lock, which Gasket immediately taps to. Meanwhile in the ring Mondo clotheslines Archerina and locks in the Machine Lock. Sprocket ends his distraction of the ref, who turns around to see Archerina tap to the Machine Lock.

"The winner of this contest, KING MONDO," announces Mr. Kennedy as Mondo breaks the hold. Sprocket and Klank then enter the ring to celebrate the win. Gasket and Archerina then try to sneak attack the three, but they are ready as they move out of the way and Archerina and Gasket clothesline one another. Mondo then locks the Machine Lock back in on Archerina while this time Sprocket locks it in on Gasket, the couple tapping the entire time.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and my guests at this time are Zhane and Leo. Earlier tonight boys your girlfriends Karone and Kendrix were successful in their tag team match against Maya and Morgana, and now tonight you team will team up to battle Frax and General Havoc."

"Jason I think a key in this match up tonight is the fact that our girlfriend's friendship formed the bond that myself and Zhane have. If it wasn't for Karone and Kendrix we wouldn't even know each other, but we do, and we thank our girlfriends for that. Meanwhile you got Frax and General Havoc, a couple of villains just thrown together to face us here tonight. We know the strengths of both of those guys, the question will be can they form a unit and work as a team," said Leo.

"Leo is right when he talks about our opponents, now neither of us have any history with either one, I heard some about Havoc from my fellow Space Rangers, but that's about it. Like Leo said, we now know their strengths, seen tape on both of them as to how they work in singles matches and in tag team contests. I agree with Leo on the key being that they have never tagged together before, while this will only be my third time teaming with Leo, second time in a regular tag team match, that's still more then Havoc or Frax, and tonight we plan on taking advantage of that situation," said Zhane.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside there is a buzz in the arena because of what happened back in the Leanbow/The Master match that set up the storylines for this match.

"Magic Man" by Heart then starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the special referee for this next contest, from Briarwood, California, "THE WOLF WARRIOR" LEANBOW," announced Mr. Kennedy as Leanbow came to the ring, unmorphed and in a referee's shirt as he awaited the teams.

"Winter Wonderland" then started to play as fake snow fell in the arena.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Briarwood, California, the team of UDONNA AND CLAIRE," announced Mr. Kennedy, as the magical duo made there way to the ring. Once they entered the ring Claire and Leanbow hugged, followed by Leanbow giving Udonna a kiss.

"Dark Lady" by Cher then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, the team of LEELEE AND………UH NIKKI," said Mr. Kenney, very uneasily as the pissed off looking duo made their way to the ring. As soon as they entered the ring LeeLee and Claire were eye to eye, meanwhile Nikki was eye to eye with Leanbow, obviously upset that he moved and caused her to no longer be Necrolai. It was obvious that the good had not taken over Nikki yet, and that's what it seemed Claire was saying to LeeLee. Leanbow, Nikki, nor Udonna saw LeeLee slap Claire, who then speared LeeLee to the ground as the catfight was on.

This got the attention off the other three as Nikki went for LeeLee, Udonna for Claire, and Leanbow to just separate it. After the catfight was separated Leanbow forced LeeLee and Claire out of the ring, meaning Nikki and Udonna would start. Leanbow then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 14 will feature LeeLee and Nikki vs. Claire and Udonna, an interview with a villain making their PRWA debut, Miratrix, and the intros for Leo and Zhane vs. Frax and General Havoc. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	14. Udonna & Claire vs Nikki & LeeLee

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 14: Udonna & Claire vs. Nikki & LeeLee; Special Referee Leanbow**

**_A/N: Alright its times for chapter 14 of Falcon's Fury and women's tag team action, as Udonna and Claire take on the villain formerly known as Necrolai, Nikki, and LeeLee, with Leanbow as your special guest referee. Ok there are a bunch of storylines involving this match thanks to the earlier The Master/Leanbow match. Since Leanbow won he is the referee for this match and The Master has been kicked out of the arena. Before getting kicked out The Master still attempted to turn Leanbow back into Koragg, but Leanbow moved and he hit Necrolai, who turned back into her human form, Nikki. During Udonna and Claire's pre-match interview that the good would return to Nikki, and LeeLee would follow her mother's way, the question being when would this happen. Also right before getting kicked out The Master said Imperious could help Nikki, along with someone else who's named could not be heard. How that's a lot of twists and turns that led to this match, so the question is, who will win, Claire and Udonna or LeeLee and Nikki, and how will all these twists be played out? I hope you enjoy chapter 14 of Falcon's Fury._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung the still very pissed off Nikki charged and planted Udonna with a clothesline. Nikki then picked Udonna up by her hair and just tossed her across the ring like a rag doll. Nikki then took a cheat shot at LeeLee, punching her and knocking her off the ring apron. Nikki then charged at Udonna again, delivering a straight kick to the midsection. Nikki then again picked Udonna up by the hair, this time forcing her into one of the neutral corner. Leanbow then forced Nikki to break the hold, only to have Nikki then deliver and massive kick to the midsection of Udonna. Nikki again grabbed Udonna by the hair, this time throwing her face first into the ring mat. Nikki then stepped on the small of Udonna's back, just standing their and applying more pain. Nikki then picked Udonna up and lifted her up over her head and dropped her with a vertical suplex. Nikki then picked up Udonna and dropped her throat first across the top ring rope. Nikki then forced Udonna against the second rope and stepped on her back, forcing her throat into the ring rope. Nikki then backed up and charged; sitting right on top of Udonna's back, straddling her against the rope. Nikki then looked down at the beaten Udonna, satisfied with her work, she tagged LeeLee into the match.

LeeLee enter the ring very cocky, as she slapped Udonna twice in the back of the head. LeeLee then started to slowing lift Udonna, and Udonna was able to hit a jawbreaker. Udonna then started to make her way towards Claire, but LeeLee got hold of her leg. Udonna then broke LeeLee's hold, delivering a spinning heel kick and tagging in Claire. Claire entered the ring and took LeeLee down with a Thez press, as she started to deliver punch after punch to LeeLee. Claire then grabbed hold of LeeLee's hair and started pounding her head against the ground. Claire then rolled LeeLee onto her stomach and drove her knees into the side of LeeLee's ribs. Claire then went to the other side of LeeLee and did the same thing. Claire then got LeeLee in a ground headlock and drove her knees into the head, neck, and shoulders of LeeLee. Claire then lifted up LeeLee and placed her on her shoulder. Claire then drove LeeLee's shoulder into her knee with a shoulder breaker. Claire then Irish whipped LeeLee into the ropes, ducked down and flipped LeeLee up and over with a back body drop. Claire then bounced off the ropes and tired for her finisher, the Sorceress Kick, but LeeLee got out of the way, and when Claire turned around LeeLee caught Claire with a thumb to the eye. LeeLee then tagged Nikki back into the match.

Nikki just waited for Claire to turn around, and when she did Nikki speared Claire to the ground. Nikki then picked up Claire and set her up for a powerbomb, but instead of driving her to the mat, Nikki tossed Claire into one of the neutral corners. Nikki the charged towards the corner and delivered a high knee to the face of Claire. Nikki then backed up and charged again, trying for a kick to the face this time, only to have Claire move and Nikki get caught up in the top rope. Claire then took advantage and started delivering punches, forearm shots and chops to Nikki. However Nikki was able to swing her foot around and catch Claire right in the face, sending her to the mat. Nikki then covered Claire, but only got a two count. Nikki then tried to whip Claire into the corner, but Claire was able to reverse it and send Nikki into the corner. Claire then charged the corner but Nikki was able to move, however Claire was able to get her feet on the second rope and turned around in midair, kicking Nikki right in the face, sending her to the mat. Claire then sat up Nikki, bounced off the ropes and delivered the Sorceress Kick to Nikki. Claire then covered Nikki but LeeLee broke up the pin attempt before the three. Claire then tagged Udonna into the match.

Udonna then entered the ring, ready to inflict some pain on Nikki after the start of the match. Udonna charged at Nikki and delivered a kick to the midsection. Udonna then lifted up Nikki and delivered a back suplex. Udonna then tried for her finisher, only to have Nikki reverse it and hit a reverse DDT. Nikki covered Udonna but only got a two count. Nikki then whipped Udonna into the corner that LeeLee was in and charged, looking for a body splash, only to have Udonna move as Nikki ate turnbuckle. Claire then repaid Nikki for her earlier cheap shot as Claire got one in this time. This sent Nikki right into Udonna, who lifted up Nikki and hit her fishermen's suplex finisher, the Snowplex. Udonna covered Nikki but LeeLee broke up the pin attempt. This started a fight between Claire and LeeLee then soon headed outside the ring. This distraction allowed Nikki to sneak up on Udonna and lock in her bridging reverse STF submission finisher, the Bat Wings. When Nikki locked in the hold Udonna was to close to the ropes as she grabbed them, but the ref missed this by a second as LeeLee and Claire's fight outside the ring ran into Udonna's hand, knocking it off the ropes. This allowed Nikki to force Udonna to the center of the ring with the hold locked in. Just when it looked like Udonna would tap Claire saved the day, breaking the hold. Claire then hit the Sorceress Kick on Nikki and tried to put Udonna on Nikki, but LeeLee came in and hit her springboard tornado DDT finisher, the Double L. LeeLee then tossed Claire out of the ring and placed Nikki on top of Udonna, but Udonna kicked out before three.

LeeLee then tried for the Double L on Udonna, but Udonna blocked the attempt and delivered the Snowplex. Udonna then got LeeLee out of the ring, only to have Nikki once again lock in the Bat Wings on Udonna. Again Claire is able to break the submission, but LeeLee once again forces her out of the ring as their fight continues. Meanwhile back in the ring Udonna and Nikki are back up as they begin to trade punches. Udonna then gained the upper-hand, and tried for the Snowplex, but Nikki stopped the attempt, and tried for the Bat Wings, only to have Udonna block the attempt and lock Nikki in her own Bat Wings submission. Nikki could not believe she was locked in her own submission finisher. LeeLee tried to stop it but Claire hit LeeLee with her Double L. Just when it looked like Nikki would tap Udonna broke the hold as Imperious headed to ringside. Imperious got on the apron but Udonna was right there to knock him off. Leanbow then exited the ring and went to deal with Imperious, which allowed Nikki to low blow Udonna and hit her with her own Snowplex. Nikki covered Udonna but Leanbow was still with dealing with Imperious, evening hitting his Knight Driver on him. Leanbow finally saw the cover and entered the ring, only to have Udonna get out right before three. Nikki was beyond pissed as she argued with Leanbow, even shoving him. Leanbow returned the favor, shoving Nikki right into Udonna, who hit the Snowplex on Nikki. LeeLee tried to stop the pin but Claire held her back as Udonna got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, UDONNA AND CLAIRE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Leanbow raised the arms of his wife and her apprentice. The celebration would not last as Imperious reentered the ring and delivered a low blow to Leanbow, followed by banging Udonna's and Claire's heads together. Imperious then started the three on one beating of Leanbow, Udonna, and Claire, urging Nikki to join as she just watched this happen, as LeeLee watched from outside the ring. Then all of a sudden Nikki began to shake as white and black objects appeared above her. The two objects began to fight, with the white one kicking the black one away and then entering back into her body. The shaking stopped and Nikki just laughed at Imperious, who was too stunned to prevent the clothesline from Nikki. The crowd went nuts as Nikki locked in the Bats Wings on Imperious. LeeLee then entered the ring and had Nikki break the hold, only to hit Imperious with the Double L. Nikki and LeeLee then tossed Imperious out of the ring and right into the hands of the PRWA security. The crowd sang hey hey hey goodbye to Imperious as Nikki and LeeLee helped Leanbow, Udonna, and Claire. Udonna and Claire just smiled as they hugged Nikki and LeeLee, mouthing welcome back to each of them, as all five raised their arms up.

_Ringside_

"Randy Sklar here and my guest right now is a villain making her PRWA debut tonight Miratrix. Miratrix you had one request before signing your contract and that is for your first match to be against Dax, which it will be tonight here at Falcon's Fury."

"You know Randy ever since I fooled Dax into be Mira's girlfriend and helping me release Kamdor, that goofy wannabe actor has gotten the last laugh every time, but tonight that ends. Dax tonight I end your PRWA career before it even starts, and you'll be taking Kamdor's place in that prison," said Miratrix as she walks off.

As we see Randy and Miratrix walk off we see the PRWA security taking Imperious away. Imperious is struggling the entire time but can't fight out. Soon Imperious was thrown out the same door The Master was, and Imperious landed seated right next to The Master.

"The good has overtaken her," Imperious said as The Master looked disgusted.

Then all of a sudden a pair of legs is shown in the camera shot. Imperious and The Master looked you and smiled, only to have those smiles turn to looks of fear, as the cameras moved up to reveal…….MORTICON.

_Backstage_

As we return ringside "Hit'em High" started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, FRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the robot made his way to the ring and awaited his partner.

Then "Nationwide" by ZZ Top started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, representing Divatox's Crew, from the Pirate's Cove, GENERAL HAVOC," announced Mr. Kennedy as Divatox's brother headed to the ring and started to talk things over with Frax.

The "Its My Life" by Bon Jovi started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from the space colony Terra Venture, he is the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, LEO CORBETT," announced Mr. Kennedy as Leo headed down the ramp and stopped at the end to wait for his partner.

"Move Along" by The All-American Rejects started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partners, from the planet KO-35, he is the Silver Space Ranger, ZHANE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Zhane headed down the ramp to meet with Leo, and when they entered the ring Frax and General Havoc left it. Once all four were back in the ring the ref went over the rules and it was decided that Frax and Zhane would start the match. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 14 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 15 will feature Zhane and Leo vs. Frax and General Havoc, a big time interview segment with the Triple B's new couple TJ and Kat, along with the Triple B's new allies Zack and Angela, and the intros for Miratrix vs. Dax. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	15. Zhane & Leo vs Frax & General Havoc

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 15: Zhane & Leo vs. Frax & General Havoc**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its chapter 15 of Falcon's Fury and tag team action, as the dup of Zhane and Leo will battle villains Frax and General Havoc. In an earlier chapter of Falcon's Fury Zhane and Leo's girlfriends Karone and Kendrix were successful in tag team action, defeating the team of Maya and Morgana, and now it's the boys turn to team together. Will Leo and Zhane repeat their girlfriend's performance, or will the duo of Frax and General Havoc have other ideas? I hope you enjoy chapter 15 of Falcon's Fury._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Frax and Zhane circled each other after the bell rung and then locked up. Frax was able to get the advantage as he locked Zhane in a headlock. Zhane however would gain the advantage, lifting Frax up and dropping him with a back body drop. Zhane then took down Frax with back to back arm drags. Zhane then tried to lock in a sleeper hold, but Frax was able to stop this attempt with some well placed elbows to the midsection. Frax then tried for his submission finisher, but Zhane was able to block the attempt and deliver a belly to belly overhead suplex. Zhane then took a page out of Jeff Hardy's book and delivered the double leg drop to the groin. Zhane then attempted his finisher, only to have Frax fight out of it and lock in a triangle choke on Zhane. Unfortunately for Frax he applied the hold too close to the ropes and Zhane was able to get to the ropes as Frax was forced to break the hold. Frax then lifted up Zhane and whipped him into the ropes. Frax then ducked down looking for a back body drop, but instead of landing on the mat Zhane was able to land on his feet. Frax turned around into a flapjack from Zhane. Zhane then lifted up Frax for another flapjack, this time dropping him throat first on the top rope. Frax then turned around right into a spinning heel kick from Zhane. Zhane then tagged Leo into the match.

Leo then entered the match and caught Frax off ground with a dropkick. Once Frax was back up Zhane bounced off the ropes and tried for a cross body, only to have Frax catch him. Frax tried for a swinging sidewalk slam, only to have Leo somehow turn it into a DDT at the last second. Leo then tried for his finisher, only to have Frax reverse the attempt and lock in his scissored armbar submission finisher, the Frax Lock. Frax had his submission finisher in tight, but Leo wasn't going down without a fight as he would eventually make it to the ring ropes, forcing Frax to break the hold. Frax however was right back on the attack as he lifted up Leo, drove his knee into Leo's midsection and delivered a flying spinning elbow attack. Frax then tagged in General Havoc. Divatox's brother entered the match and immediately showed off his strength, pick up Leo military press style and just dropping him to the mat below. Havoc then just fell down, his back landing across the midsection of Leo. Havoc then hooked Leo's leg but only got a two count. Havoc then delivered three stomps to the face of Leo before lifting him back up, placing both his hands around Leo's throat and just tossing him across the ring. Leo landed in his and Zhane's corner Zhane then reached down and tagged himself into the match.

Zhane enters and tries to catch Havoc off guard with a clothesline, but Havoc ducks. Zhane was ready for a possible duck from Havoc, as he turned around and caught Havoc by surprise with a reverse facebuster. Zhane hooked Havoc's leg but only got a one count. Zhane tried to stay on the offensive, but Havoc would have none of that as he caught Zhane off guard with a powerful clothesline. Havoc then lifted Zhane up and delivered his military press driver finisher, the Havoc End. He covered Zhane but Zhane was able to get his foot on the ropes. Havoc pulls Zhane away from the ropes and covers him, but Zhane kicks out just before three. Havoc then goes and tags Frax into the match. Frax then tries for the Frax Lock on Zhane, only to have Zhane reverse the attempt and lock Frax in his own Frax Lock. Havoc tried to break up the submission hold but Leo clotheslined Havoc out of the ring. Knowing his own move did wonders for Frax, as he was able to reverse the hold and apply the pressure to Zhane. Zhane was ready for this as he was able to somehow roll up Frax for the pin, but he only got a two count. Frax then tried for a quick clothesline but Zhane ducked and when Frax turned around he hit flapjack spinebuster finisher, the Silver Slam. Zhane covered Frax but Havoc broke up the pin attempt. Leo then entered to help his partner, as the two clotheslined Havoc out of the ring. Leo then went back to the ring apron and Zhane officially tagged him into the match.

Leo went to the top rope after Zhane tagged him in, and when Frax was up he jumped, delivering a neckbreaker from the top rope. Leo was all fired up, as he tired for his finisher, only to have Frax block the attempt and lock in the Frax Lock on Leo. Zhane then tired to break up the submission hold, only to have General Havoc grab hold of him and try for the Havoc End, but Zhane's attempt to fight out of it would work, as Havoc dropped Zhane right onto of Frax, forcing him to break the Frax Lock. Zhane and Leo then each clotheslined Frax and Havoc out of the ring. Outside the ring Frax and Havoc got into an argument, Frax clearly upset about Havoc dropping Zhane on him. Frax then slapped Havoc across the face, who responded by clotheslining the hell out of Frax, followed by hitting the Havoc End. Havoc then tossed Frax back into the ring and made his way backstage. Leo then lifted up Frax and hit his swinging neckbreaker bomb finisher, the Lion Breaker, followed by Zhane hitting Frax with the Silver Slam. Zhane then covered Frax for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, LEO AND ZHANE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two men had their arms raised in victory, followed by them shaking each others hand. Then out came their girlfriends Karone and Kendrix to continue the celebration with their men, each giving their man a kiss.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me right now is the newest Triple B's couple in TJ and Kat, along with the Triple B's newest allies, Zack and Angela. Zack and Angela I'll start with you, why did you decide to become allies for the Triple B's," asked Jason.

"Jason we chose the Triple B's because what they have reminded me of the old days with the gang. I don't know what has happened to Tommy, Kim, and Rocky, and why they want to hang out with those they have decided to run with. What they have is what we fought against those ten or so years ago, and there was no way I would join that. Me and Angela will help the Triple B's in anyway we can," said Zack.

"Why reasoning was simple, one I agree with everything Zack said, and two I wasn't going to lose him again, I was choosing whatever side he chose, and I defiantly think he made the right choice," said Angela.

"Well it looks like the GRE doesn't think you made the right choice, and also doesn't like the relationship that has formed here between TJ and Kat, as tonight the GRE are sending their allies out against you guys, as Zack and Angela will be facing GRE allies Trent and Z, while TJ and Kat you two are up against GRE ally Kelsey, and one of her Time Force teammates in Lucas," said Jason.

"You know Jason I'm surprised Lucas isn't an actual member of the GRE, I mean he thinks he is god's gift to the world, he by far has the biggest ego in the PRWA, even bigger then Tommy's, which is why he isn't a member, poor Tom Tom couldn't deal with that. No matter the case it doesn't matter which allies or GRE members are thrown at me or my Kitty Kat, there is a new couple on the block, and Tommy you'll wish Kat would have won that ladder match back in July," said TJ.

"He may wish that but I certainly won't, and I have finally found the man I have been looking for. Now as for Kelsey, I must say she is probably the most unpredictably female in the PRWA, always willing to do whatever crazy thing she can think of to win, and that's what makes this challenge exciting and I'm ready for it. I'm also ready for those other Hot Yellow members who are always sneaking around when one of their partners is in the ring," said Kat.

"Ok now back to you Zack and Angela, your thoughts on your opponents, Trent and Z," asked Jason.

"I most say Angela I applaud how the female GRE members chose the Hot Yellows that would be in these matches, picking the unpredictably Kelsey, and their biggest and strongest girl in Z. Facing Z will definitely one of the biggest tests of my PRWA career, but we all know the saying, the bigger they are the harder they fall. Also like Kat said I'll also be looking for those other Hot Yellows, lurking around as always," said Angela.

"Then there is Trent, go old Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent. Trent I heard about how you became a Ranger, and I've seen the tape of you as one and the tape of you here in the PRWA, and I most say you are the biggest copy cat of Tommy I have ever seen. I mean I have seen people try and match Tommy fighting wise, I know I have, but Trent wow, you are taking it to a creepy level, I mean Kim I would watch out for this kid. Luckily for me I know Tommy better then most, so it should help in my battle against Tommy's unofficial mini-me," said Zack as the two couples then walk off.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Fuel" by Metallica is playing

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, making her PRWA debut, MIRATRIX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the villainess makes her way to the ring, awaiting the Ranger she once fooled into a relationship.

"Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5 then started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, also making his PRWA debut, now residing in San Angeles, California, he is the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger, DAX LO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the newest Blue Ranger makes his way to the ring. Though Dax was known for being kind of goofy, he had a very serious look on his face as he headed to the ring.

Once Dax was in the ring the referee went over the rules of the match, and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 15, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 16 will feature Dax vs. Miratrix, an interview with Kat and TJ's opponents, Kelsey and Lucas, along with the intros for Trent and Z vs. Zack and Angela. Again I hope you enjoyed chapter 15, and please review._**


	16. Miratrix vs Dax

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 16: Miratrix vs. Dax**

psav2005: Twas the night before the night before Christmas and all through the ring, a ranger and a villain were causing a stir, by making their debut. On Dax and on Miratrix, trying to impress the masses on this fair night, attempting to one up the other, as they had done so many times before. So as these two battle, trying to determining who is the best, there is only one thing I can think, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Master Vile hits psav2005 with a steel chair)

Master Vile: Good night, bitch.

Kimberly: Hey, why did you do that?

Master Vile: Duh pinkie, I'm evil, plus he didn't mention yours truly in his poem thing.

Kimberly: Well maybe it was because you aren't in the next match, oh and I wouldn't turn around if I was you.

Master Vile: I shouldn't, why is that?

(Master Vile turns around to face no other then Randy Orton)

Randy Orton: This is why.

(Randy Orton hits Master Vile with an RKO)

Randy Orton: Another legend killed by the legend killer

(Randy Orton does his pose; psav2005 comes back around and does the pose as well)

psav2005: Hey Kim you want to end this like year.

Kimberly: You bet

psav2005: Now as I was saying, Merry Christmas to all and to all a…..

(psav2005 goes to kiss Kim, only to be hit by Shawn Michael's "Sweet Chin Music," Tommy and the Million Dollar Man appear)

Tommy: Not this year kid.

Million Dollar Man: Like I always say, EVERYONE HAS A PRICE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Tommy gives money to Million Dollar Man, who gives it to Shawn Michaels, Tommy and Kim start kissing)

Unknown Female Voice: Hey P Sav, time to wake up.

(psav2005 opens his eyes to see Kira standing there as she helps him up)

psav2005: Again as I was saying, Merry Christmas to all and to all a…….

(Kira starts kissing psav2005)

psav2005: A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Conner and Ron Simmons walk in and psav2005 and Kira making out)

Conner and Ron: DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_A/N: Ok everyone I hope you enjoyed by PRWA Christmas Poem Verison 2, if you never got a chance to read Version 1 check out my first PRWA story, RangerMania, and the beginning of chapter 14 is where Version 1 of the PRWA Christmas Poem is. Ok now lets get down to business, its time for chapter 16 of Falcon's Fury, featuring the third Operation Overdrive to make their debut, and the fist Operation Overdrive villain to debut, as Dax goes one on one with Miratrix. Now for those who watched Operation Overdrive you surely know the background between these two, and now they are ready to bring their rivalry into the PRWA's ring. Will Dax make the Overdrive Rangers 2-1 here on the night, or will Miratrix bring home the first victory for the baddies of Operation Overdrive. I hope you enjoy chapter 16 of Falcon's Fury._**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rings Dax is ready to lock up with Miratrix but Miratrix backs out. Miratrix then challenges Dax to a test of strength. Miratrix is all smiles heading into this, until the two lock up, when a look of fear overtakes Miratrix's face as Dax over powers her in the test of strength. Dax then forces Miratrix to her knees, as she pleads with him to break the hold. Dax does break the hold, while allow Miratrix to attempt a dirty trick. Miratrix tries for a rake of the eyes, but Dax is able to block this attempt and delivers a snap suplex to Miratrix. Dax then sends Miratrix down again, this time with an arm drag. Miratrix then tries for a quick charge on Dax, only to see Dax duck down and pick up her and over with a back body drop. Dax then tries to pick up Miratrix but she escapes under the ring ropes and calls for a timeout. Dax isn't buying this for a second, and when Miratrix isn't looking he charges, jumping over the top rope, taking Miratrix out with a corkscrew body splash. Dax then tossed Miratrix back into the ring and followed, but Miratrix was one step ahead this time as she drove her elbow into Dax's back. Miratrix then kicked Dax in the midsection. Miratrix then went the submission route, locking in a cobra clutch. Miratrix knew she had to use submission tactics to gain the upperhand. Just when it looked like Dax would get hold of the ropes, Miratrix released the hold.

Miratrix then dragged Dax back to the center of the ring and locked in a head scissors. Dax knew how to combat this hold so he kept moving around, preventing Miratrix from getting a got grip, which allowed Dax to grab hold of Miratrix's around, force her legs away from his neck, and flip her over to the mat. Before Miratrix could even make a move Dax bounced off the ropes and hit a leg drop, and he just sat there for a while, his leg across Miratrix's neck. Dax then took his left arm and delivered some forearm shots to the midsection of Miratrix. Dax then moved his legs down Miratrix's body and locked in a body scissors. Unlike Dax, who was successful in breaking Miratrix's scissors, Miratrix wasn't having that type of luck, as Dax blocked every escape attempt Miratrix threw his way. Dax then decided to break the hold and Irish whipped Miratrix into a corner. Dax charged but instead of going for a body splash, he jumped up and locked in a head scissors in Miratrix. Dax then used his leg strength to flip Miratrix out of the corner. Dax then climbed the turnbuckle he had just used to his advantage and went to the top rope, dropping a double forearm drop on Miratrix. Dax covered Miratrix but Miratrix kicked out right before two. Dax then lifted up Miratrix, kicked her in the gut, and tried for her finisher, only to have Miratrix somehow catch Dax and powerbomb him to the mat.

Miratrix had taken a beating in this match-up, and used what ever she had left in the tanks to deliver that powerbomb to Dax. Miratrix slowly crawled over to Dax and finally got her arm over him for the cover, but Dax kicked out at two. Miratrix then lifted Dax up and delivered a series of forearm shots to the face of Dax. Miratrix then whipped Dax into one of the corners. Miratrix charged but Dax moved, but Miratrix was able to stop herself before she hit the corner. Miratrix tried to catch Dax off guard with a spinning heel kick, only to get caught off guard by a superkick from Dax. Dax covered Miratrix but only got a two. Dax then started to lift Miratrix but Miratrix delivered a jawbreaker to Dax. Miratrix then got hold of Dax's head and delivered her springboard bulldog finisher, the Trixs. Miratrix covered Dax but they were too close to the ropes as Dax was able to get his foot on the ropes. Miratrix tried for the Trixs again but this time Dax threw her off and hit an amazing neckbreaker in the process. Dax covered Miratrix but she kicked out just before three. Dax then whipped Miratrix into one of the corner. Dax then placed Miratrix seated on the top turnbuckle as he climbed up to join her, and then delivered an impressive superplex. Dax covered Miratrix but again a kick out before three.

Dax then once again whipped Miratrix into the corner and charged, only to have Miratrix move as he ran shoulder first into the steel ring post. Miratrix then placed Dax seated in the corner and started kicking mud holes in Dax. Miratrix then placed Dax on the top turnbuckle as she tried for her own superplex, only to have Dax fight off the attempt and push Miratrix off the top rope. Dax then jumps, delivering an elbow drop from the top rope. Dax then lifts up Miratrix and picks her up over his head and drops her with a vertical suplex. Dax then lifts up Miratrix, places her in a fireman's carry, and delivers a fireman's carry rolling slam. Dax then places Miratrix on his shoulder and tries for a powerslam, only to have Miratrix fight her way off of Dax's shoulder. Dax turns around to receive a kick to the gut from Miratrix. Miratrix then tries for a stunner, but Dax is able to block the attempt. Dax then tries for a cutter, but Miratrix blocks that attempt and delivers a clothesline to Dax. Miratrix then once again tries for the Trixs, only to have Dax throw her off again. Dax then bounces off the ropes and hits his jumping leg drop finisher, The D.A.X. Dax then covers Miratrix for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, DAX," announces Mr. Kennedy as Dax celebrates his victory over his rival and the woman that tricked him one too many times. Will and Rose, who had already had their matches tonight, came down to congratulate their teammate on his first PRWA victory.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar standing by here with Time Force teammates Kelsey and Lucas, tonight you guys will battle the Triple B's newest couple TJ and Kat in an intergender tag team match. Now we already heard from TJ and Kat, so what are your guy's thoughts on the upcoming match-up.

"Randy I will say this, and that's that Kat did actually say something right in her interview, I am the most unpredictable female in the PRWA, and hell I am the most unpredictable person in the PRWA. Forget the likes of Adam, I will do anything and everything it takes to win, and if breaking the rules is included then so be it. Unlike Miss Goody Two Shoes Australian Blonde Bimbo I will take risk that help me in the long run, and I'll do whatever it takes to win, unlike her and those other fakes in the Triple B's and Tainted Yellows. As for the threat of my Hot Yellows interfering in this match, ha, I don't need that much of an advantage to beat Kat," said Kelsey.

"TJ you want to question my status with the GRE then so be it. Bottom line is for you sake its good I'm not in the GRE, because will me the GRE would never be defeated. I am an ally of the GRE, just like my partner tonight Kelsey, and my Time Force teammates in Katie and Eric. TJ you will learn tonight why I am god's gift to the PRWA, and that when you piss me off, the worse of a beating you receive," said Lucas.

Our cameras then shift and find LeeLee, Nikki, Claire, Udonna, and Leanbow chatting it up. The five then say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. LeeLee and Nikki then leave the arena, only to come face-to-face with The Master and Imperious. The two try to attack Nikki and LeeLee but the girls are able to counter the attack and begin their own on Imperious and The Master. Things are going good for Nikki and LeeLee when out of nowhere come Morticon, as be applies a two handed claw, known as the vice grip, to the head of Nikki. This distracts LeeLee long enough for The Master and Imperious to deliver a double team attack. Nikki weakens rapidly in Morticon's grip as The Master hits LeeLee with The Masterful, followed by Imperious hitting the ImperBomb. Morticon then releases his grip on Nikki, leaving the two girls laid out outside the arena.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "All The Small Things" by blink 182 is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an intergender tag match scheduled for one fall, where the men can only wrestle the man, and the women can only wrestle the women. Introducing first, from New York City, he is the White Dino Thunder Ranger, TRENT FERNADEZ," announced Mr. Kennedy as the boos followed Trent down to the ring.

"Here Comes the Boom" by Nelly then starts playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, representing the Hot Yellows, from Newtech City, she is the SPD B Squad Yellow Ranger, ELIZABETH "Z" DELGADO," announces Mr. Kennedy as the boos also follow Z to the ring.

"Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It" then starts playing, as for the first time in a long time cheers are heard when the song is played.

"And introducing their opponents, from Hollywood, California, the team of the first Black Mighty Morphin Ranger ZACK TAYLOR AND ANGELA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the couples makes their way to the ring, dancing all the way their like always.

Once both teams are in the ring the referee goes over the rules. It is decided that the women will start the match off. The referee then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 16, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 17 will feature Z and Trent vs. Angela and Zack, an interview with Rito, and the intros for TJ and Kat vs. Lucas and Kelsey. Also just a heads I for the holiday, I will be updating both this and my other story Coach's Corner on Christmas Day. Again I hope you enjoyed, please review, and have a Merry Christmas._**


	17. Zack & Angela vs Trent & Z

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 17: Zack & Angela vs. Trent & Z**

**_A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! I hope everyone has had a great holiday, and now its time for holiday fight night here with chapter 17 of Falcon's Fury, as it will be intergender tag team action, as the Triple B's newest allies Zack and Angela battle two of the GRE's allies in Trent and Z. Since this match is a intergender match the men can only fight the men and the women can only fight the women. Can Trent and Z get some payback on Zack and Angela for turning their backs to the GRE, or will Zack and Angela prove they made the right choice? I hope you enjoy chapter 17 of Falcon's Fury, and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Z charged toward Angela, but Angela saw it from a mile away as she ducked the attempt, lifted up Z and dropped her with a back suplex. Angela then lifted up Z and Irish whipped her into one of the corners. Angela then charged, jumping up and delivering a knee to the face. Angela then lifted Z onto her shoulders with a fireman's carry, only to have Z fight out of it, able to drive her knee into the neck of Angela. Z fought out of the hold and now had a reverse headlock on Angela. Z then back her self up into one of the corners. Z then showed amazing ability lifted Angela up and sitting her on the top turnbuckle. Z then does a handstand, locks her legs around Angela's head, and bringing her off of the turnbuckle with a frankensteiner. Z then lifted up Angela and delivered a one person flapjack, dropping Angela face first on one of the top turnbuckles. Z then again lifted up Angela, this time kicking her in the gut. Z then went for her finisher, only to have Angela force her to the mat and lock in the Boston crab. Z fought her hardest not to have Angela turn her over, but to no prevail as Angela was able to lock the hold in. Trent tries to break up the hold but Zack attacked him before he could. However this happening caused Angela to lighten up on the hold allowing Z to get to the ropes. Angela then released the hold and tagged Zack into the match.

As Zack entered the ring Trent didn't look too thrilled about getting in there with him, especially after Zack's attack on Trent to prevent him from breaking Angela's Boston crab. Zack decided to take matters into his own hands as he went over to Trent, grabbed hold of Trent's hair, and brought him into the ring over the top rope. Zack saw that Z was still in the ring, as she was getting to her feet. Zack decided to have some fun as he picked up Trent and whipped him right into his own tag team partner Z. Z hit the mat and Angela grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her out of the ring. Trent then turned around, only to be met by three punches to the face from Zack. Zack then did a little dancing before delivering an elbow to the top of the head of Trent. Zack then went to the top rope, did a little more dancing, and then jumped, hitting an amazing corkscrew moonsault. He covered Trent but Trent was just able to get the shoulder up. Zack then waited for Trent to get up, and when he did Zack decided to bounce off the ropes, only to have Z drive her knee into the back of Zack. The distracted Zack enough, as he tried to get Z, only to have Trent roll him up for a two count. Trent was then right back on the attack, delivering a spinning heel kick to Zack. Trent then went to the top rope and jumped. Trent was looking for a cross body, which he hit, but he hit it with too much force, which allowed Zack to roll through and land on top of Trent. The referee got a two count before Trent kicked out.

Trent was stunned by that sequence that he missed Zack bouncing off the ropes and delivering and swinging neckbreaker to the White Drago Ranger. Zack then went to his corner and tagged Angela in. Angela entered the ring and proceeded to step on Trent in the progress. However Z was ready for Angela, as she grabbed hold of Angela's hair and drove her throat first into the top rope. Z then grabbed hold of both of Angela's legs and brought her to the ring post, as she pulled Angela into the post groin first. Z then slammed Angela's right leg into the post, followed by the left one. Z then reentered the ring, picked Angela up by the hair and just tossed her across the ring. Z then placed Angela seated in the corner and started to choke Angela with her shoe. Z then backed up, looking for a bronco buster, but Angela moved just in time as Z hit the corner. Angela then rushed in and delivered a neckbreaker to Z that put her upside down in the perverbally tree of woe. Angela then charged again, delivering a dropkick to the face of Z. Angela then placed Z seated in the corner, back up, and delivered the bronco buster to perfection. Angela then pulled Z out of the corner and covered her, only to get a two count. Angela then went to the top rope, but Z was up fast and able to catch Angela in a bear hug. They were too close to the ropes however and Z had to break the hold. Z did break the hold, only to kick Angela in the gut and hit her swinging snap DDT finisher, the ZDT. Z covered Angela, but again they were still to close to the ropes, as Angela got a foot on one.

Z was beyond pissed that Angela got her foot on the rope that she picked her up by the hair and brought her to her corner to tag Trent in. The dup tried for a double team, but Zack would none of that as he took out Trent, which allowed Angela to clothesline Z out of the ring. Zack then tried to go after Trent some more but a quick thumb to the eye stopped Zack. Trent then planted Zack with a DDT. Trent then lifted up Zack and put him in a bear hug. It would be a short lived bear hug as Trent decided to end it early, and with authority, ending it with a powerslam. Trent then lifted up Zack in a fireman's carry and dropped him with a Samoan drop. Trent then covered Zack but Zack kicked out at two. Trent then whipped Zack into a corner and charged, only to have Zack move as Trent ate corner. Zack then rolled up Trent and got a two count. Zack then tried to get a clothesline on Trent, only to have Trent deliver a knee to the midsection and hit his sit-down scoop slam piledriver finisher, the Drago-Driver. Trent hooked the leg but somehow Zack was able to get out. Trent could not believe Zack kicked out as he went in for the attack again, only to have Zack trip him and then lock in an ankle lock. Zack had then ankle lock locked in tight until Z entered the ring and delivered a kick to the face of Zack. This allowed Trent to roll up Zack but the ref was dealing with Z and now Angela. When then ref finally had things with the ladies in order Trent still had Zack pinned, but Zack kicked out at one. Trent was irate with the ref, evening laying a finger on him, which the ref warned about. Trent saw Zack getting up and set up for a clothesline, but Zack thought the saw thing as they took each other down with a clothesline.

Both men were down as the referee started to work with his ten count. By seven he was able to stop the count as both were headed to their corners as they tagged in their partners. Angela and Z charged at each other, with Angela getting the upper hand with three straight clotheslines. Angela then hit three straight arm drag takedowns on Z. Angela then tried for her finisher, only to have Z deliver a thumb to the eye, followed by a big time European uppercut. Z then whipped Angela into the corner and charged; crushing Angela was a body splash. Z then placed Angela seated on the top rope. Z then joined her up there, ready for a superplex, but somehow in mid air Angela got in front of Z and actually delivered a cross body to Z. Angela covered Z but Z kicked out before three. Angela then decided to go back to the top rope. Trent tried to stop her but Angela kicked him off. Angela then jumped when Z was back to her feet, delivering a flying clothesline. She covered Z, who again just kicked out before three. Angela then lifted Z up and delivered a roundhouse kick to the midsection of Z. Angela then lifted Z into a fireman's carry, only to have Z get her arms around Angela's head. Z then forced Angela to the ground with a reverse chin lock. It looked like Z was in total control until it looked like Angela got her second wind, feeding off the faces. Angela was then able to break the hold, only to have Z deliver a punch to the gut. Z then tried for the ZDT, only to have Angela reverse the hold and hit her reverse facebuster finisher, the A-Bomb. Angela covered Z but Trent pulled the ref out of the ring.

Angela couldn't believe Trent pulled the ref out, and this distraction allowed for Z to hit a low blow on Angela. Z then bounced off the ropes, only to have Angela somehow deliver a drop toe hold that sent Z out of the ring. Angela then tagged Zack into the match-up as Angela went for Z. Zack entered the ring and immediately headed for where Trent was as he went to the top rope and jump, taking out Trent with a frog splash. Zack then bounced Trent's head off the announce table before sending him back into the ring. Zack then entered the ring, lifted up Trent and delivered a vertical suplex. Zack then started to go to school on Trent, delivering a side slam, belly to belly suplex, German suplex, back suplex, and firemen's carry slam, all in a row on Tommy's White Ranger. Zack was feeling it as he set Trent up and hit his full nelson facebuster finisher, the Mastodon Drop. He covered Trent but Z placed Trent's foot on the rope and the referee saw it. As Zack argued with the ref Trent was able to sneak up on Zack and hit the Drago-Driver. Trent covered Zack but this time Angela put Zack's foot on the rope. Trent couldn't believe it as he exited the ring to the ring apron. He had a plan but the girls fighting slowed him down. Trent then climbed to the top rope, looking for a clothesline, only to have Zack deliver a superkick out of nowhere on Trent. Zack covered Trent but just before three Z hit Zack in the back with a chair. The fans all booed this as the ref had to throw the match out.

"The winners of this match as a result of a disqualification, ANGELA AND ZACK," announced Mr. Kennedy. Z didn't care about the DQ as she leveled Angela with the chair. Z then handed her chair to Trent as Z went back to get another one. Trent then drove the chair into the midsection of Zack. Once Z was back in the ring the two placed their chairs on the ground, and then at the same time each hit their finisher, Z with the ZDT on Angela and Trent with the Drago-Driver on Zack, each driving their opponents head into the chair. The crowd continued to boo as the duo raised their arms in victory, as Tommy and Kim came out, drawing more boos, to give the thumbs up to Trent and Z on their work.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and my guest at this time is none other then Rito Revolto. Rito tonight you battle former partner Elgar in an escape only cage match. Now there has been a rumor going around back here that Mr. Savitt made this an escape only cage match to challenge both of you since you are both, well, stupid."

"STUPID, me stupid, where the hell did you get that from, have you been talking to that goofball Edd again. Edd is the only person back here that thinks I'm stupid, and since he's the only one he must be wrong. As for Elgar, now that guy is stupid, if you look stupid up in that book that tells you what words mean, and you found the word stupid, his ugly face would be there. Elgar it doesn't matter if this is an escape only cage match, and pin/submission only match, or both, I'll once again prove how much of stupid monster you stupidly are, and I'll once again prove how much of a gen…..uh….gen…..uh smart guy I am," said Rito as he walks off, while Jason tries to hold back his laughter.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Show Me What You Got" by Jay-Z is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an intergender tag match scheduled for one fall, where the men can only wrestle the man, and the women can only wrestle the women. Introducing first, from the Year 3000, he is the Blue Time Force Ranger, LUCAS KENDALL," announced Mr. Kennedy as the boos follow Lucas, who is wearing his official t-shirt that says God's Gift to the PRWA.

"Meant to Live" by Switchfoot then starts playing.

"And introducing his partner, representing the Hot Yellows, from Mariner Bay, California, she is the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, KELSEY WINSLOW," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"The Saga Continues" by Diddy then starts playing as the crowd erupts for the Triple B's newest couple.

"And introducing their opponents, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, he is the second Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger, TJ JOHNSON. And from Melbourne, Australia, she is the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERINE "KAT" HILLARD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple made their way to the ring.

Once both teams are in the ring the ref goes over the rules. It is then decided that the men will start the match. The two men circle each other as the ref calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 18 will feature TJ and Kat vs. Lucas and Kelsey, an interview with Prince Gasket, and the intros for Rito vs. Elgar. Again I hope you enjoyed, had a Merry Christmas, and please review._**


	18. TJ & Kat vs Lucas & Kelsey

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 18: TJ & Kat vs. Lucas and Kelsey**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 18 of Falcon's Fury, and more intergender tag team action as Triple B's members TJ and Kat (also the PRWA's newest couple) battle GRE allies Lucas and Kelsey. Just like the match in the pervious chapter, the guys can only wrestle the guys, and the girls can only wrestle the girls. Though they picked up the win last chapter, Zack and Angela won by DQ thanks to a chair used by Z, which both Trent and Z used to pick apart Zack and Angela, and now TJ and Kat will be looking for some payback on the GRE's allies. Will TJ and Kat get that payback, or will Lucas and Kelsey make the GRE allies 2-0 against the Triple B's and their allies. I hope you enjoy chapter 18 and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings TJ and Lucas lock up. The former PRWA Champion is able to overpower Lucas and forces him against the ropes. Lucas is able to break the hold as he kicks TJ in the gut. Lucas then charges TJ, only to have TJ catch him and deliver and spinning side slam. TJ then bounces off the ropes and delivers a flipping leg drop. TJ goes to lift Lucas but Lucas is able to deliver a shot to the throat of TJ, followed by step up kick to the head. Lucas then grabs hold of TJ's head and just sends him face first to the mat. Lucas then delivers a leg drop to the back of the neck of TJ. Lucas then grabs hold of TJ face's and pulls it back, applying more pressure to the neck. Lucas has his had on TJ's chin when stretching TJ's head back, so TJ does the one thing he can think of, he bites Lucas' finger. Lucas lets out a yelp at this as he releases the hold. Lucas is very upset now as he charges TJ, only to have TJ take him down with an arm drag takedown. Both men are right back up, but TJ sends Lucas to the mat again, this time with a running shoulder block. TJ then lifts Lucas up and delivers a big time side slam. TJ then attempts to go for his finisher, only to have Lucas fights out of it and head straight to his corner to tag Kelsey in.

Kelsey then goes right up to TJ and tries to slap him. TJ catches her hand and drags Kelsey over to his corner to tag Kat in. Kat then climbs to the top rope and drives an axe handle into the caught arm of Kelsey. TJ then releases the arm and exits the ring, letting his girlfriend take over. Kat then lifted up Kelsey and delivered a body slam. Kat then bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow right on the chest of Kelsey. Kat then started to lift Kelsey, only to have Kelsey deliver a punch to the midsection of Kat. Kelsey then bounced off the ropes, only to have Kat catch her and deliver a spinebuster to Kelsey. Kat again began to lift Kelsey, only to have Kelsey kick her in the left ankle. Kat's history of ankle injuries weren't a secret to anyone in the PRWA, and he opponents always look to exploit it. Three kicks to the ankle were enough to force Kat down to one knee. Kelsey then lift Kat on her shoulder's in a firemen's carry. Kelsey then ran backwards, driving Kat's back to the turnbuckles in one of the corners. Kelsey then hung Kat upside in the tree of woe. Kelsey then went back to work on the left ankle, smashing her elbow into the ankle. Kelsey then released Kat from the tree of woe, pulled her legs towards the ring post and twice smash Kelsey smashed Kat's left ankle against the ring post. Kelsey then went and tagged Lucas into the match.

The Blue Time Force Ranger had his eyes locked on Kat until TJ leveled him with a big boot to the face that could have taken his head off. TJ then went to check on Kat and help her to the ring apron. This would cost TJ as when he turned his attention back to Lucas; Lucas took TJ down with a spinning heel kick. Lucas then decided to take a page out of Rob Van Dam's book, doing a forward roll into a somersault senton, a move known as rolling thunder. Lucas then headed to the corner to attempt a split legged moonsault, only to have TJ get his knees up. Once Lucas was back up TJ delivered a kick to Lucas' left side, and then to his right side, followed by a DDT. TJ covered Lucas but only got a two count. TJ then bounced off the ropes, jumped up and drove both of his knees into the midsection of Lucas. TJ then started to lift Lucas up; only to have Lucas delivered a headbutt to the midsection of TJ. With TJ doubled over Lucas tried for his finisher, only to have TJ force Lucas to the ground and attempt a Boston Crab. TJ would not get the hold locked in as Kelsey came in a chop blocked TJ, as this broke up the hold. Kat then attacked Kelsey but the chop block was enough to allow Lucas to deliver his double underhook facebuster finisher, Perfection. Lucas covered TJ but before he could get a three count Kat pushed Kelsey into Lucas, breaking the attempt.

Though it was Kelsey he broke the pin up, Kat delivered a northern lariat to the back of Kat that she never saw. Kelsey then headed back to the ring apron, and Lucas tagged her in. Kelsey now started to focus her attack to the Kat of Kat, delivering four to five kicks to the back of the neck of a downed Kat. Kelsey then jumped up and drove her knee into the back of Kat's neck. Kelsey then went the submission route, looking Kat in a head scissors. Kelsey locked the hold in too close to the ropes and Kat was able to get them, but Kelsey get the hold locked into until the referee got to four on the five count that he had in the situation. Kelsey backed up and watched Kat as she attempted to get back to her head. Once on her knees Kelsey charged and delivered a swift kick to the midsection of Kat. Kelsey then attempted to sit down on the chest of Kat, only to have Kat move at the last second. Kelsey remained seated as Kat bounced off the ropes and delivered a dropkick to the back of Kelsey. Kat then showed off her ballet skills, completing a ballerina twirl and then dropping her leg across Kelsey's throat with a leg drop. Kat then lifted up Kelsey and Irish whipped her into the corner. Kat then charged Kelsey, but Kelsey was able to jump up to get out of Kat's way. Kat hit the corner; Kelsey came down and rolled her up for a two count. Kelsey then attempted to clothesline Kat, but Kat ducked out of the way and delivered a German suplex to Kelsey. Kat the attempted another German suplex, but this time Kelsey landed on her feet. Kelsey then drove her knee into the back of Kat, and then kicked her in the left ankle, forcing her to one knee. Kelsey then leap frogged over Kat and delivered her sit-down double underhook spinning facebuster finisher, The Extremist. Kelsey covered Kat, but somehow Kat was able to kick out.

Kelsey could not believe Kat kicked out as she tagged Lucas into the match. This time Lucas focused on TJ when entering the match, but TJ ducked Lucas' clothesline attempt, drove his knee into Lucas' back and delivered a reverse DDT. TJ then went to the top rope and hit an amazing flipping leg drop, a move sometimes referred to as the Houston Hangover. TJ covered Lucas but got out before the count of three. TJ started to lift Lucas but Lucas got a punch into the midsection of TJ. Lucas then tried for Perfection again, but this time TJ flipped her up and over with a back body drop. TJ then bounced off the ropes and to a complete moonsault body splash onto Lucas. He hooked Lucas' leg but again Lucas kicked out before the count of three. TJ then tried for his finisher, as he had Lucas up for it, but Lucas was able to fight it off and hit an amazing hurricanrana, sending TJ to the mat. Lucas then went to the top rope, and instead of performing the move he planned, he did his I'm better then everybody ever pose, which gave TJ enough time to counter Lucas. When Lucas finally jumped TJ was there to catch him by the throat and deliver a sit-down choke bomb. TJ hooked Lucas' leg but Lucas got hold of the bottom rope. TJ then set Lucas up and hit his elevated powerbomb finisher, the Red Lightning. He was about to cover Lucas when TJ saw Kelsey enter the ring. TJ then caught Kelsey by the hair and tagged Kat into the match.

TJ let go of Kelsey's hair and Kat speared her to the ground. Kat then mounted Kelsey and starting delivering punch after punch after punch to Kelsey's face. Kelsey did the only thing she could think of to save herself, as she got a thumb to the eye of Kat. Kelsey then attempted The Extremist, only to have Kat force Kelsey into one of the corner. Kat then drove her shoulder into the midsection Kelsey three times before flipping out of the corner, kicking Kelsey in the face as well. Kat then charged at Kelsey, jumped to the second rope and monkey flipped Kelsey out of the corner. Kat then lifted Kelsey onto her shoulders with a fireman's carry and attempted her finisher, but Kelsey was able to grab hold of the top rope and Lucas ran over and kicked Kat in the knee, sending Kat down as Kelsey landed right on top of her. The ref counted but Kelsey only got a one count. Kelsey then tried for The Extremist, only to have Kat lift Kelsey up, put her in a fireman's carry, and deliver her fireman's carry powerslam finisher, the Blonde Bomber. Kat covered Kelsey but Lucas broke up the pinning attempt as then TJ entered and all hell broke loose with the four as they would eventually all end up outside the ring. Once outside the ring it looked like Kelsey and Lucas had gotten the advantage and tried for their finisher, only to have TJ and Kelsey reverse this as TJ hit Lucas with the Red Lightning and Kat hit Kelsey with the Blonde Bomber. TJ and Kat were headed back into the ring when they saw Conner and Kira headed down the ramp. TJ and Kat cut them off as the fight was one as it headed into the stands. The referee's ten count was up to eight when Kelsey's Hot Yellows teammates Katie and Taylor came out from the crowd and helped Lucas and more importantly Kelsey back into the ring as the referee counted nine. He then counted ten and called for the bell.

"The winners of this contest as a result of a count out, LUCAS AND KELSEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed as Taylor helped Kelsey up and Katie helped Lucas up as they raised the victor's arms up. Out in the crowd TJ and Kat must have heard the announcement as they raced towards the ring. The couple entered trying to get their hands on the four in the ring, but Katie, Taylor, Kelsey, and Lucas were able to flee the ring and head for the crowd, where they would soon find Conner and Kira. The six raised their arms up in victory as a very pissed off looking Kat and TJ watched them from the ring.

"This is Randy Sklar at my guest right now is Prince Gasket. Gasket you are about to face your mother Queen Machina, and you still can not be happy with what happened to your wife Princess Archerina in her match against King Mondo."

"Randy let me just set one thing straight, I may hate my father with a passion, but I'm not stupid. I knew Archerina was in for the toughest match of her life against Mondo, I helped her tried for the match, but my father is one of the best fighters and knew Archerina would need the match of her life to win. Who I am pissed off at though is that no good brother of mine Sprocket and that scrap metal they call Klank. Those two ruined the match of Archerina's life; she could have won that match until they ruined it. I hate those two combined more then I hate my father. Like I said I'm not stupid, Klank, Sprocket, I know you have a match later tonight, and if you dare head to ringside during my match a few of your opponents for tonight will stop you in your tracks. As for my mother, let's just say I liked Archerina's chances vs. Mondo more then Machina's against me."

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the steel cage is being lower from the arena ceiling. Once is has surrounded the ring "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" by The Gap Band started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an escape only cage match, meaning you can only win by exiting the cage by the door or over the cage. Introducing first, representing Divatox Crew's, from the Pirate's Cove, ELGAR," announced Mr. Kennedy from his ringside seat instead of in the ring.

The arena then went dark and lightning sounded as "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, from the Moon Palace, RITO REVOLTO," announced Mr. Kennedy as Rito entered the ring through the cage door.

Since there would be no pin falls or submissions there was no referee inside the ring, but instead three outside the ring, two of them on either side and one at the door. Once the referee at the door had the door locked he called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 18, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 19 will feature Rito vs. Elgar, an interview with the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger Mack, and the intros for Gasket vs. Machina. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	19. Rito vs Elgar, Escape Only Cage Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 19: Rito vs. Elgar, Escape Only Cage Match**

A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 19 of Falcon's Fury, as Rito and Elgar battle it out in an escape only cage match. Now in any other ordinary cage match you can win either three ways: pin fall, submission, or escaping the cage; either over the top of the cage or out the door. Well in this match the first two opinions have been disallowed, and the only way to win is by getting out of the cage. Now Rito and Elgar are the sharpest knifes in the drawer, and that's why the match was made escape only. Which of these two idiots will be the one who escapes the cage? I hope you enjoy and please review.

Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.

Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Rito and Elgar locked up. Rito got the early advantage as he forced Elgar against the ropes. Rito then deliver a viscous chop to the chest of Elgar. Rito went for another chop but Elgar ducked and Rito hand hit the steel cage. As Rito tended to his hand this allowed Elgar to take Rito down to the mat with a bulldog. Elgar then took Rito's hand and wrapped it around the top rope, causing more damage by stretching it out. Elgar then drove his elbow repeatedly into the hand of Rito. Elgar then smashed Rito hand against the steel cage. He tried this a second time, only to have Rito bring his leg up and deliver a low blow before his hand got hit the steel. Rito then grabbed Elgar by the head and drove him face first into the steel cage. Rito started to lift Elgar but Elgar delivered a knee to the midsection of Rito. Elgar then started to use the ring ropes to help himself up, only to have Rito send him back to the mat after Rito kicked Elgar in the knee. Rito then picked up Elgar by the knee and delivered a knee breaker. Rito then picked Elgar up again by the knee, this time driving his knee into the steel cage. Rito then delivered three stomps to Elgar's knee. Rito then decided to start climbing the cage to escape. Rito was halfway up the cage when Elgar was able to get hold of Rito's legs. Elgar was standing on the bottom rope as he grabbed hold of Rito's legs and powerbombed him to the mat.

Elgar then lifted up Rito and Irish whipped him into a corner. Elgar then went to the opposite corner and started to climb up the steel cage. Elgar got farther on his first time then Rito, but not by that much as Rito climbed up right beside him and smashed Elgar's head into the cage, sending him back to the mat below. Rito then let go himself, driving his elbow into the chest of Elgar. Rito the lifted up Elgar and attempted his finisher, only to have Elgar fight out of the attempt and deliver a DDT to Rito. Now it was Elgar's turn to have fun with the cage and Rito and he picked up Rito and delivered a fall away slam, throwing Rito directly into the cage. Elgar then went on a little target practice, throwing Rito head first into the steel cage like he was a dart. Elgar then picked up Rito, drove his back into the cage and then sent Rito down with a powerslam. Elgar then whipped Rito into a corner and tried for his finisher, only to have Rito throw Elgar off and send him right into the steel cage. Rito then lifted Elgar up and delivered an inverted backbreaker. Rito then told the ref by the door to open it, which he did, as Rito tried to escape. Elgar saw this and charged at Rito, driving both his knees into Rito's back, forcing him face first into the steel cage.

Though the door was standing wide open, Elgar decided to use it as a weapon, placing Rito's arm in there and smashing the door on his arm. Elgar whipped Rito to the corner, and the ref went on to close the door. Elgar then charged, delivering a dropkick to Rito. Elgar then hit his corner springboard cutter finisher, the EDT. Elgar was now in control as he started his climb up the steel cage. Once at the top of the cage, Elgar saw Rito down at got an idea. Instead of climbing now the cage, Elgar decided to take the ultimate risk as he tried a moonsault from the top of the steel cage. This high risk move would backfire as Rito was able to move just in the nick of time and Elgar ate mat big time. Both Elgar and Rito were down, but there were no count outs in the match, along with no ref inside the ring, so they could stay down as long as they want. Rito was the first one to stir as he eventually returned to his feet. Rito then lifted up Elgar and delivered his repeated spinebuster finisher, the Bone Busters. Rito then started his way up the steel cage, and when he got to the top however he had the same problem Elgar did. Rito was at the top of the cage and he decided to risk it all, and unlike Elgar he would connect as Rito jumped, delivering a beautiful corkscrew body splash, that was followed by a HOLY SHIT chant from the crowd in Anderson Arena.

Both Rito and Elgar were down after Rito's amazing high risk move from the top of the steel cage. Both Rito and Elgar got to their feet at the same time as they then started to trade punches. Back and forth the two villains went until Rito delivered a well timed knee to the midsection of Elgar, followed by the Bone Busters. Rito then started to slowly make his way to the door, too slowly as a matter of fact as Elgar was back to his feet in no time as he drove Rito's head into the turnbuckle and then delivered the EDT. Elgar then showed off his not to bright side as instead of going for the open door he started to climb the cage to escape. Elgar was just near the top of the cage when Rito started his climb up. Elgar made it to the top of the game, but Rito was able to trip him, as Elgar was now seated at the top of the cage. Rito was then able to twist Elgar around and deliver an amazing superplex from the top of the steel cage. The crowd in Anderson Arena was going absolutely insane as another HOLY SHIT chant started, followed by a THIS IS AWESOME chant. Rito was first to his feet as he lifted up Elgar and Irish whipped him into the ropes. Rito ducked down and flipped Elgar up and over and straight into the steel cage. Rito then caught hold of Elgar before he hit the mat and delivered the Bone Busters. Rito then started the climb up the cage, but when he was at the top of the cage Elgar was back up, and he dropped kicked the cage, sending Rito into a seated position on top of the cage. Elgar then climbed the cage and got into a seated position as he and Rito began to trade punches on top of the cage. Each villain then got their other leg over and together the two started to climb down the cage, still throwing punches at one another. Rito and Elgar were about halfway down the cage when Elgar finally got the advantage, kicking Rito in the face. Elgar then smashed Rito's head into the cage, which caused Rito to lose his grip and fall to the floor below. Elgar was stunned as the referee called for the bell.

"This winner of this contest, RITO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee raised Rito's arm in victory. Elgar could not believe this as he climbed down from the cage and started to chase Rito around the ring. The chase was on as Elgar almost caught Rito, but Rito took the opened cage door and smashed it into the face of Elgar, ending the chase in the process. Elgar was up as the referee again raised Rito's arm in victory.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me right now is the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, Mack. Mack just like your other teammates you will be making your PRWA debut tonight and yours will be against the Red Ranger before you, in Mystic Force's Nick."

"Well Jason I must say that I am fired up for this debut match, been waiting for it since signing on the dotted line. While Will came up short, due to some questionable tactics, it's been a great night for Operation Overdrive, both Rose and Dax won, and I'm sure my dad, along with Ronny and Tyzonn, will make it a great debut for us. Now as for my opponent, I'm not gonna lie, I don't know much background on Nick, I have seen video of him in the ring and as a Ranger, and the one thing I know is, his girlfriend is Madison, who's sister is Vida, and those two attacked my Rose after her match vs. Syd. I also know that those two are in the same alliance as Tommy, who cost Will his match. That means in my match I will see Tommy distracting Will and my girlfriend getting attack by those sisters when I look at Nick, and no one messes with my friends or my girl. Also Mack don't try and come up with any smart ideas, because I'll have backup," said Nick.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the Machine Empire's "Robot Anthem" could be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the Machine Empire, QUEEN MACHINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the queen of the machines made her way down to the ring.

"Under My Wheel" by Alice Cooper then started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from The Steel City, PRINCE GASKET," announced Mr. Kennedy as Machina's oldest son made her way to the ring. As Gasket made his way to the ring he didn't have that same confident smug look on his face. It actually looked like there was fear on the face of the machine prince.

Once Gasket was in the ring the referee went over the rules and called for the bell.

A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 20 will feature Gasket vs. Machina, an interview with Master Org and Toxcina, and the intros for Mack vs. Nick. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	20. Prince Gasket vs Queen Machina

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 20: Prince Gasket vs. Queen Machina**

**_A/N: Hey everyone it's the final PRWA update of 2007. I can't believe that just one year ago I still hadn't finished the first PRWA story, RangerMania. 2007 saw me finish that one, complete three stories (Wedding Night, All In, Fan's Choice), and start this one. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my PRWA during the past year, and I wish everyone a Happy New Year. The PRWA will now send 2007 out with a bang, as Prince Gasket will go one-on-one with his mother, Queen Machina. Earlier in the night Gasket's father King Mondo defeated his wife Princess Archerina, Mondo controlled most of the match, Gasket then tried to screw Mondo, but it backfired thanks to Klank and Sprocket. Gasket has warned those two about interfering in this match-up, so we'll just have to see what happens. Can Gasket get payback for his wife, or will Machina make the Machine Royalty 2-0 vs. the traders. I hope you enjoy chapter 20, and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Gasket shocks everyone in Anderson Arena by getting on his knees and begging at his mother's robotic feet. Everyone in the arena saw that different look on Gasket's face as he headed to the ring, but no one was expecting this. Machina looked down at her son with a sympathetic look on her face, only to have that look turn into a smile as Machina brought up her leg and kicked her son right in the face. Machina then charged at Gasket, driving her knee into the back of Gasket. Machina then lifted Gasket into her arms and delivered multiple backbreakers, followed by a fall away slam. Machina then lifted up Gasket and Irish whipped him into one of the corners. Machina then charged, kicking Gasket right in the head with her right foot. Machina then sat Gasket on the top rope and delivered a superplex. Machina then covered Gasket, but her son was able to kick out at two. Machina then attempted to lock in the Machine Lock, but Gasket knew the hold unlike any other creature on the PRWA roster not in the Machine Empire, as he was able to fight his way towards the ropes to prevent his mother from locking it in. Once then referee forced Machina back Gasket tried to surprise her with a clothesline, only to have Machina duck the clothesline and deliver a reverse DDT to Gasket. Machina covered Gasket but Gasket was able to kick out. Machina then started to lift Gasket but Gasket delivered a jawbreaker to Machina, followed by a clothesline.

With his mother down Gasket took a few seconds to catch his breath before lifting his mother up and locking her in a full nelson. Machina was fighting her hardest to break the hold, swinging her arms and attempting to kick Gasket, but Gasket delivered to well placed kicks to the back of each of Machina's knees, forcing her onto her knees. Gasket now had his mother right where he wanted her as she started to fade in the full nelson as Gasket continued to apply the pressure to the back of Machina's neck. The referee was now checking on Machina, raising her arm up once and letting it go back down. He did this a second time, same thing happened. If it happened one more time Gasket would win. This time however Machina kept her arm up as she began to fight her way back to her feet. However just when it looked like Machina would break then hold, Gasket lifts her up and delivers a devastating full nelson bomb. Gasket then locks in a rear naked choke on Machina. The submission hold seems to be doing its job, but after the full nelson bomb Machina landed to close to the ropes as she stretches her leg out and just gets it on the bottom rope. Gasket breaks then hold but is right back on the attack, this time locking in a half nelson. Once again Machina is able to stretch herself enough and is able to once again get to the ropes. However this time Gasket breaks the hold the hard way, lifting Machina up and driving her midsection into his knee with a gutbuster. Gasket then places Machina in a fireman's carry and delivers the non top rope version of his rolling fireman's carry slam finisher. He then covers Machina but Machina kicks out before three.

Gasket then starts to lift Machina up, but Machina drives her forearm into the midsection of Gasket, and then drops him with a spinning heel kick. Machina then lifts up Gasket and twists his arm around, locking in an armbar. Gasket tries to use his free arm to break the hold but Machina prevents it after a couple of kicks to the back of Gasket's legs. Machina then breaks the armbar, but continues to twist Gasket's arm, and then drives her elbow into the twisted shoulder of Gasket. Machina then picks Gasket up by the knee and just drives his knee into the ring mat. Machina is then able to lock in the ankle lock figure four combo known as the Machine Lock. Gasket is in major pain as he tries to make his way to the ropes, but every time he gets close to the ropes Machina is able to pull Gasket back into the center of the ring. Just when it looks like Gasket is about to tap Machina breaks the hold as Archerina appears at the top of the stage. This doesn't last long though as Sprocket and Klank attack her from behind, pull out a pair of handcuffs, and handcuff Gasket's wife so she can't do anything. Archerina is out on the top of the entrance knocked out and handcuffed as Sprocket and Klank ran ringside and hid under the ring, Gasket not having a clue what happened. Machina then goes back to lock in the Machine Lock, but Gasket is able to reverse the attempt and lock the Machine Lock in on Machina. As Gasket has the hold locked in he doesn't see Sprocket come from under the ring and get Machina's hand around the ring rope. Sprocket is back under the ring when the ref sees Machina has the ropes and has Gasket break the hold. Gasket then starts to argue with the ref, stunned to know what happened, only this allows Machina to roll up Gasket, but she only gets a two count.

Machina then charges at the stunned Gasket, driving a kitchen sink style knee into the midsection of her son. Machina then whips Gasket into a corner and sits him in the top rope. Machina then tries to hit Gasket with his own finisher, only to have Gasket drive his knee into her back. Gasket then lifts up Machina and delivers a top rope powerbomb. Gasket then stands up and delivers a frog splash. Gasket hooks Machina's leg but he breaks the count before three. Gasket then goes for the cocky pin, placing his foot on his mother's midsection. This gets a two before Machina grabs hold of Gasket's leg and tries for the Machine Lock, only to have Gasket deliver a lethal kick to the head of his mother. Gasket then lifts up his mother and whips her into the corner. Gasket then sets Machina up and hits his top rope rolling fireman's carry slam, the Prince to King. Gasket covers Machina but breaks the count right before three when Sprocket and Klank come from under the ring. Gasket then throws up an arm gesture and out come Mesogog and Elsa, who have past issues with the Machine Empire, and will be on opposite sites of Sprocket and Klank in a later eight person tag match. Gasket is watching his allies as they gain the upper hand on Sprocket and Klank, only to lose it when Sprocket and Klank reverse Irish whip attempts, sending Mesogog and Elsa into one another. Gasket is stunned by this, only to have Machina come from behind and roll Gasket up for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, QUEEN MACHINA," announces Mr. Kennedy as Gasket tries to attack his mother, only to see her outside the ring celebrating with Klank and Sprocket. Gasket could not believe the circumstances around his defeat as he began to throw a fit in the ring like he was a five year old. Klank, Machina, and Sprocket headed backstage, and once Machina went her way Klank and Sprocket reappeared and showed Archerina beaten and handcuffed to Gasket. Sprocket and Klank then fled the scene as Gasket rushed up to get to his wife.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here with you and with me at the moment at Toxcina and Master Org. Tonight it is a mixed tag team match as you two battle familiar foes in Ransik and Nadira.

"Randy every time I hear the name Ransik it makes me sick. Ransik was a great evil being, he supplied the Mut-Orgs that tried to take over the world, and it almost worked, but when it didn't he had his mutant side destroyed and decided to become good. Unlike the Nikki running around here who had no choice oh going good, Ransik could have stayed evil, but he didn't, and you know why, because he is weak. Unlike Ransik I didn't let the human side control me. That is why Ransik is weak, he should have let his mutant side take over, and he didn't, well after tonight I'll make sure he wishes he did let the mutant side take over," said Master Org.

"The only person in the PRWA who could possibly be weaker then Ransik is his own daughter, Nadira. Nadira she always tried to act evil, like she enjoyed being bad, but anytime the situation got too close to call she went scared and chose the good side. Nadira tried to act evil but when she saw someone in danger she saved that. Nadira you were a disgrace to evil everywhere and tonight I plan on beating that into you. When Master Org talks about Ransik, well Nadira could have helped him say evil, but she was weak, and let him turn good. Tonight those two will pay the ultimate price for the decisions they made," said Toxcina.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first be accompanied to the ring by one half of the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Madison Rocca, from Briarwood, California, he is the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL," announced Mr. Kennedy as the boos followed Nick and Maddie to the ring.

"Papercut" by Linkin Park then started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, making his PRWA debut and being accompanied to the ring by Rose Ortiz, from San Angeles, California, he is the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, MACK HARTFORD," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mack and Rose headed to the ring, with looks at Maddie and Nick that could shoot daggers.

Once in the ring Mack and Nick were face to face, as were Maddie and Rose. The ref was able to get the girls out of the ring, and then got Mack and Nick separated. The referee then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 20 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 21 will feature Nick vs. Mack, an interview with Mack's dad Andrew Hartford, and the intros for Master Org and Toxcina vs. Ransik and Nadira. Again I hope you enjoyed, have a Happy New Year, and please review._**


	21. Mack vs Nick

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 21: Mack vs. Nick**

**_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! I hope everyone has had a great start to 2008. 2008 in the PRWA will start with a Red Ranger showdown, featuring the two newest Red Rangers, Mystic Force's Nick and Operation Overdrive's Mack. Not only is this Mack's debut match, but there are also so other key elements in this match. First Maddie and Rose are ringside with their boyfriends, and the two have already faced off, after Rose said some things about the GRE in her interview the Mystic Sisters attacked Rose and Syd after their match, with Mack and Will making the save. Now Mack must face Maddie's boyfriend Nick, and with the girls at ringside then anything is possible. Which Red Ranger will come away with the victory, Mystic Force's or Operation Overdrive's? I hope you enjoy chapter 21 of Falcon's Fury._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Nick and Mack came out swinging, as the two newest Red Rangers started the match by trading punches. It would be Mack who would gain the upper hand, ducking a wild swing from Nick and then lifting him up and dropping him with a back suplex. Mack and Nick were right back up, only to have Mack take Nick down with a clothesline. Mack then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Nick. Mack then started to lift Nick but Nick delivered a series of punches to the midsection of Mack. Nick then bounced himself off the ropes, only to have Mack catch Nick and deliver a sit-down bomb to Nick. Mack hooked the leg but Nick kicked out right before two. Mack then started towards Nick but Nick delivered forearm shots to the knee of Mack and then sent the rookie to the mat with a jawbreaker. Nick then delivered to swift kicks to the face of Mack, followed by a kick to the back of the neck. Nick then took Mack and placed his throat against the middle rope and started to choke Mack. The referee forced Nick to break this, but when dealing with Nick Madison came around to where Mack was and slapped him across the face. Rose was then able to chase Maddie away before she could do anymore damage. Nick then went out to the ring apron and walked it, dropping his knee on the back of Mack's head. Nick then tried for the move again, only to have Mack move out of the way as Nick's knee collided with the side of the ring. Nick was trying to get back in the ring but Mack grabbed hold of the middle ropes and kicked Nick right in the face, sending him into the announce table. Mack then tries for a over the top rope cross body, only to have Nick force Mack face first into the announce table.

Outside the ring Nick then lifted up Mack and again dropped him face first into the announce table. Nick then took Mack and Irish whipped him into the table. Nick then tried to kick Mack in the face, but Mack moved and Nick ended up kicking the table. Mack then lifted Nick up and drove him into the announce table with a back body drop. Nick was now on the table as Mack started to drive his elbow into the face and chest of Nick. Mack then climbed onto the table, sat Nick up, and dropkicked Nick in the back. Mack then threw Nick off the table and jumped off, stomping Nick in the midsection as he jumped off the table. Mack then lifted up Nick and tossed him back into the ring. Mack then started to climb to the top turnbuckle and Madison tried to knock him off but Rose would have none of that, chasing Maddie away. This however allowed Nick to get back to his feet and toss Mack off of the top rope and back to the mat below. Nick then lifted Mack onto his shoulders a delivered a sit down backbreaker. Nick then covered Mack but Mack kicked out at two. Nick then lifted up Mack and just slapped him across the face. Mack then struck back with three straight chops to the chest of Nick. Mack then whipped Nick into the ropes and ducked down, but Nick was ready for it as he kicked Mack in the face and then delivered an uppercut. Nick then grabbed hold of Mack's head twisted it around and delivered a neckbreaker. Nick then lifted up Mack and then bounced off the ropes, only to have Mack catch Nick and deliver his spinning spinebuster finisher, the Mack Attack. Mack then covered Nick but Maddie placed Nick's foot on the bottom rope and then ref saw the foot on the rope and ended the count.

Rose couldn't stand to see this happen as she speared Madison to the mat and the catfight was on outside the ring. The referee exited the ring to separate the two ladies as Mack watched, which allowed Nick to deliver a low blow to Mack and hit his belly to back inverted mat slam finisher, the Flame Thrower. He covered Mack but the referee was still outside the ring. Outside the ring Maddie was using the ref to hide from Rose and then showed the ref Nick pinning Mack, so the ref entered the ring to count the pin, but Mack somehow kicked out before three. Nick couldn't believe what happened as he tried for the Flame Thrower again, only to have Mack roll up Nick and almost get a three count. Both men were back up and were thinking the same thing as they each took each other out with a clothesline. Both men were now out on the mat as the referee started his count as the girlfriends were now encouraging their men to get back up. By the refs count of eight both man were back up enough to end the count. Nick tried for a quick punch on Mack, but Mack caught Nick and tried for the Mac Attack, but Nick was able to drive his elbows into the head of Mack, forcing Mack to release his hold, as Nick then took Mack down to the mat with an STO. Nick then lifted Mack up and forced him against the ropes. Nick delivered three straight forearm shots before backing, ready to clothesline Mack over the top rope, only to have Mack flip him over the top rope. Nick though was somehow able to land on his feet outside the ring. Nick then got cocky, showing how great he was for landing on his feet, only to have Mack kick Nick in the back with a baseball slide. Mack then jumped over the top rope and took Nick out with a cross body.

Mack was the first to his feet as he started to lift Nick to his feet, only to have Maddie climb on his back to stop him. Maddie's plan would backfire though, as Mack dropped down sending Maddie to the matted arena floor. Then down the entrance ramp came Madison's sister and fellow tag team champion Vida, with belt in hand, trying to knock Mack out, only to have Mack duck and Rose ran right into a superkick from Rose. The PRWA Women's Tag Champs the Mystic Sisters were out as Rose gave Mack a kiss before he tossed Nick back into the ring. Mack then started to deliver a series of kicks to the back of Nick. Mack then lifted Nick up, went behind up and delivered a German suplex. Mack then picked up Nick and hit him with his own finisher the Flame Thrower, and then Mack hit the Mack Attack. Mack then covered Nick and would have had the three but broke the pin when he saw Madison and V were back up and attacking Rose. He was about to go help his girlfriend when he saw Syd coming down the ramp to even up the fight between ladies. Then from out of the crowd came Conner, who had already helped screwed TJ and Kat out of their match try to do the same to Mack, but from out of nowhere came Will, who speared Conner, sending both men out of the ring. All Mack saw was Will spearing Conner out of the ring. Mack turned his attention back to Nick, who was able to deliver a kick to the midsection. Nick then tried for the Flame Thrower, only to have Mack reverse the attempt and hit the Mack Attack. Mack then covered Nick for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, MACK," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ref raised Mack's arm in victory. Mack then saw from the corner of his eye Conner, Maddie, and V trying to get in the ring to attack him, as Mack quickly got out of the ring and met up with Rose, Will, and Syd. Mack planted a kiss on Rose, followed by the four raising their arms up with smiles on their faces, while the four in the ring were not looking happy at all.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar with you and with me at this time is Andrew Hartford. First off Andrew your thoughts on your son picking up his first win seconds ago vs. Nick," asked Jason.

"Jase I am so proud of my son, along with the rest of the Overdrive Rangers, while things didn't go to well for Will; Mack, Rose, and Dax have come through and I'm sure Ronny and Tyzonn, along with Vella, will come through vs. The Fearcats. I hope to come through as well and make it a great day one for Operation Overdrive here in the PRWA."

"Well Andrew onto your match, your are going to be in a fatal four-way match tonight against three of the main villains for you guys, Moltor, Flurious, and Kamdor, your thoughts."

"Well Jason it will be a big challenge, facing three other competitors at one time, especially three villains that I know well. Luckily one thing I know about these villains is that they can't stand one another. I know there are some villains around here that are able to form alliances when the time is needed, but I know for a fact that these three can not form one, these three absolutely hate each other, they may hate each other more then they hate me, and I will be able to use that to my advantage, make those three take each other out, and things get a lot smoother for me," said Andrew.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Nexus, MASTER ORG AND TOXCINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the orgs made their way to the ring.

"Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, now residing in Silver Hills, California, RANSIK AND NADIRA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the former villains made their way to the ring.

Once all four were in the ring the referee went over the rules of the match. Ransik would be starting things off for his team, and it looked like Master Org would start as well, but Toxcina was able to convince Master Org to let her start the match. Once all that was cleared up the referee called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 21, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 22 will feature Ransik and Nadira vs. Master Org and Toxcina, an interview with Taylor and Eric, and the intros for Andrew Hartford vs. Moltor vs. Flurious vs. Kamdor. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	22. Master Org & Toxcina vs Ransik & Nadira

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 22: Master Org & Toxcina vs. Ransik & Nadira**

**_A/N: Hey everybody its time for chapter 22 of Falcon's Fury, as it will be mixed tag team action, as Master Org and Toxcina face off against Ransik and Nadira. The history between these four goes back to my Fan's Choice story, as it was Master Org vs. Cole in an I Quit Match. Toxcina came out to help Master Org, but Ransik and Nadira stopped this and that happening helped Cole win the I Quit Match against Master Org. Now Master Org and Toxcina will be looking for some payback vs. Ransik and Nadira. Will they get this payback or will Ransik and Nadira stop Master Org and Toxcina again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Toxcina went right over to Ransik and slapped him across the face. Ransik just laughed at Toxcina as then Toxcina tried to punch Ransik in the face. Ransik was able to stop the punch, grab hold of Toxcina's arm and deliver and arm breaker. Ransik then went over to Toxcina and started to stomp on the arm he just hit the arm breaker on. Ransik then held Toxcina down by the shoulder and hand. Ransik then jumped up and drove his knees into the elbow of Toxcina. Ransik then lifted up Toxcina and delivered a body slam. Ransik then rolled Toxcina onto her side and drove his knees into the side of Toxcina. Master Org then started to lift Toxcina but Toxcina drove her forearm into the midsection of Ransik. Toxcina then bounced herself off the ropes, only to have Ransik catch her and deliver a thunderous spinebuster. Ransik then bounced himself off of the ropes and delivered a back splash to Toxcina. Ransik then hooked Toxcina's leg but Toxcina kicked out at two. Ransik then lifted up Toxcina by the throat and forced her into one of the corners. Ransik continued to choke Toxcina as he then started to deliver knees and kicks to the midsection of Toxcina. Ransik then released Toxcina's throat, only to grab her head and deliver a facebuster from out of the corner. Ransik then drug Toxcina over to his corner and tagged Nadira into the match.

After tagging Nadira in Ransik picked her up under her arms and just tossed her on top of Toxcina with the aided body splash. Nadira then started to deliver a fury of punches to the face of Toxcina. Nadira then tried to lock in an ankle lock on Toxcina, but when Toxcina attempted to kick out of it Nadira caught her other leg and then decided to lock in a Boston crab. Nadira had her back to Master Org and never saw Master Org coming as he drove his knee into the back of Nadira's neck, causing her to release the hold as Nadira fell face first to the mat. Ransik then entered as he clotheslined Org out of the ring, but the damage had been done. Once Toxcina was back up she locked in a camel clutch on Nadira. Nadira was able to bring her head back with some headbutts to break Toxcina's grip, but as soon as Nadira was up Toxcina delivered a kick to the face. Toxcina then placed her foot on the throat of Nadira and began to choke her out, mocking Nadira the whole time. Toxcina then releases Nadira and lifts her up by her pink hair. Toxcina then proceeds to slap Nadira right across the face, followed by three kicks to the back of the knee. Toxcina then throws Nadira across the ring by the hair. Toxcina then goes to her corner and tags in Master Org.

Master Org goes over to the fallen Nadira and just laughs at the following adversary at his feet. Master Org then lifted Nadira to her feet, only to be surprised by a slap to the face from Nadira. Master Org just laughed at this as he shoved Nadira away and then clotheslined her to the mat. Master Org then went over to Nadira and stepped on her hair. Org then grabbed hold of Nadira's arms and pulled up on them as Nadira screamed in pain. Master Org then released the hold and was ready to end things. Master Org went for his finisher, only to have Nadira reverse the attempt and turn it into a roll up which got a two. Master Org was right back up, only to be taken back to the mat was a Thez press from Nadira. Nadira was on fire now as she landed forearm shot after forearm shot to the face of Master Org. Master Org was able to use his leg strength to force Nadira off, but as soon as Master Org was up Nadira speared him into the mat. Nadira then bounced off the ropes, only to have Toxcina drive her knee into the back of Nadira, halting her process. Master Org then made his move, delivering a swinging neckbreaker to Nadira. Master Org covered Nadira but only got a two count. Master Org then headed to the top rope, looking for a cross body but somehow Nadira caught Master Org in a fireman's carry and delivered her spinning Death Valley driver finisher, the Deadly Beautiful. This took a lot out of Nadira as she started to make her way to her corner. Seeing Master Org out Toxcina entered the ring to stop Nadira, but that ended when Nadira delivered a spinning heel kick to Toxcina. Nadira then tagged Ransik into the match.

Toxcina's distraction gave Master Org some time to regroup but not enough as Ransik entered the match and delivered a flying shoulder to Master Org. Ransik then lifted up Master Org and delivered an impressive powerslam. Ransik was feeling it as he set Master Org up and hit his spinning piledriver finisher, the Spin Cycle. Ransik then covered Master Org but Toxcina broke up the count. The ref was able to get Toxcina out of the ring, but when he wasn't looking Master Org delivered a low blow to Ransik, followed by a clothesline to the back of the head. Master Org then set Ransik up and hit the reverse piledriver finisher, the Org of Doom. Master Org pinned Ransik but this time Nadira broke up the pin attempt. As Nadira was forced out of the ring Master Org stayed on task this time, and with the ref not looking Master Org lifted up Ransik's legs and delivered three kicks and a leg drop to the place where the sun don't shine. Master Org wanted another clothesline but the ref turned around so Master Org used Ransik's leg for a bridging pin, which got Master Org a two count. Master Org then tried for a clothesline on Ransik, only to have Ransik duck, take hold of Master Org and applies a back slide, which Org was able to kick out of just before the count of three. Both men were back up, but then right back down as the nailed each other with a clothesline. The ref's count was at six when both men started to make their way towards their corners and tagged the females into the match.

Nadira and Toxcina entered the match and charged at one another. Nadira was able to gain the opening advantage as she was able to deliver multiple punches to Toxcina, followed by an uppercut and a DDT. Nadira then tried for the Deadly Beautiful, but Toxcina was able to grab hold of the top rope. Nadira was then able to drop Toxcina throat first across the top rope. Toxcina was only up because her arms were against the ropes holding her up. Nadira then rolled up Toxcina but only got a two. Nadira then charged Toxcina but Toxcina was able to duck and deliver a neckbreaker to Nadira. Toxcina then tried for the Org of Doom but Nadira was able to reverse the attempt and now had Toxcina set up for the Org of Doom. Master Org then entered the match and delivered a chop block to Nadira. Ransik was now in as he clotheslined Master Org out of the ring and the two fought outside the ring. The chop block to Nadira released Toxcina from Nadira's grip and sent Nadira face first to the mat. Toxcina then grabbed hold of Nadira's leg and drove her knee into the mat. Toxcina then lifted Nadira to her feet, grabbed hold of the leg she had been working on and corkscrewed it sending Nadira to the mat. Toxcina then tried to lock in the sharpshooter submission but Nadira was able to kick Toxcina in the gut to break the attempted hold. Nadira was now back up as she drove her knee into the midsection of Toxcina and then jumped up, driving her knees into Toxcina's face. Nadira then got Toxcina onto her shoulders and tried for the Deadly Beautiful but again Toxcina got her hands to the ring ropes to prevent it. Then all of a sudden down to the ring came Frax, who used to work with Ransik and Nadira. Frax got onto the ring apron and delivered a neckbreaker to Nadira, sending the back of her neck into the ring rope. This forced Nadira to release Toxcina. The move also forced Nadira right into Toxcina, who hit the Org of Doom. Toxcina pinned Nadira for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest TOXCINA AND MASTER ORG," announced Mr. Kennedy. Outside the ring when Master Org and Ransik turned to face the ring each was stunned, one happy stunned and the other made stunned. Master Org then delivered a cheap low blow to Ransik before entering the ring to celebrate with Toxcina. Once the left the ring the came face to face with Frax, Master Org just smiled as he shook hands with Frax, and likewise with Toxcina. Frax then entered the ring and stared down at Nadira, laughing the whole time. Outside the ring Ransik was back up and when he saw Frax it was like fire in his eyes. Ransik entered the ring and when Frax saw this he was gone as he headed back up the ramp to meet with Toxcina and Master Org as Ransik checked on Nadira.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now is Taylor and Eric. Earlier we heard what Dana and Ryan had to say about your upcoming intergender tag team match, and now I would like your thoughts on the upcoming match."

"Really simple Randall, the only brother/sister Power Rangers to be on the same team are about to get one of the biggest beatings of their life. The fact that Dana was Women's Champion or that Ryan was almost InterGalactic Champion mean nothing to us. Bottom line is I hate Ryan, everyone knows that and I have proven it. I date Taylor, so that means she hates Ryan as well. We are the one's that decided to bring Dana into our little game, and that's why Taylor cost her at Fan's Choice against Vida. Tonight brother and sister Mitchell will wish that daddy never let them be Power Rangers," said Eric.

"Speaking of daddy Eric, lets show Dana and Ryan then little surprise we have for them," said Taylor as Eric went off screen.

Randy Sklar had a shocked look on his face as Eric brought in what was assumed to be Ryan and Dana's father Captain Mitchell. The person was dressed in the Captain's clothes and had some type of bag over their head. Taylor was about to say something when the couple saw Ryan and Dana coming as they threw Captain Mitchell against the wall and ran off. Once Dana and Ryan got to their father Ryan got the bag off, only to fine out that it wasn't their father, just a dummy, a fake. Taylor and Eric then came back and delivered a sneak attack to their opponents tonight. Taylor and Eric were delivering a beating to the siblings until they saw Captain Mitchell, along with Chad and Marina. Eric and Taylor ran for it again as Captain Mitchell checked on his siblings, as did their teammate Chad and his girlfriend Marina.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Fuel" by Metallica is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a fatal four-way match. Introducing first, KAMDOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ninja made his way to the ring.

"Icebox" by Omarion then started to play.

"And introducing the opponents, first from The Ice Planet, FLURIOUS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the frozen villain made his way to the ring.

"This Is Why I'm Hot," by Mims then started to play.

"Introducing next, from The Fire Planet, MOLTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as Flurious brother headed to the ring, the two staring each other down the whole time.

The last song to play was the Operation Overdrive Theme.

"And introducing the final competitor, from San Angeles, California, ANDREW HARTFORD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the billionaire adventurer made his way to the ring.

Once all four were in the ring the referee went over the rules of the match and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 22 of Falcon's Fury, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 23 will feature this fatal four-way match, an interview with The Fearcats, and the intros for Dana and Ryan vs. Taylor and Eric. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	23. Andrew vs Moltor vs Flurious vs Kamdor

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 23: Andrew Hartford vs. Moltor vs. Flurious vs. Kamdor**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 23 of Falcon's Fury and a fatal four-way featuring Andrew Hartford and three of the Operation Overdrive villains, Flurious, Kamdor, and Moltor. In the Operation Overdrive series the one person and three villains were all after the same thing, the jewels of the Corona. You would think that the villains would team up to give themselves an advantage, but they hated each other too much, and the one time they teamed up, they got beat by five former Rangers. Now we will get to see if being is the squared circle will allow these villains to work together, or if the every person for themselves saying stays true to its word. Just a reminder that in a fatal four-way match, just like a triple threat match, there is no count outs or DQ's. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rang each of the four in the match was in one of the four corners, staring down the other three. Slowly but surely the three villains made their way towards one another and grouped together. It appeared as if the villains would work together, and were possibly thinking of a plan. Meanwhile in his corner Andrew had no worries. Granted he had a feeling the villains would try something like this; he knew that any sort of alliance they tried to form would be short lived once he was out of the picture. After the villains appeared to have their plan set the all faced Andrew, as he waited for them to make their move. It would Kamdor to make the move as he charged Andrew. Andrew was able to grab hold of Kamdor's head and send him into the corner, but that's when Moltor and Flurious struck, attacking Andrew from behind when he was dealing with Kamdor. Kamdor then joined the fight and Andrew took the beating that he knew was coming. Once the three villains were satisfied with the beating they gave Andrew they tossed him out of the ring. In what was a shock to most the three villains actually high fived after they completed their plan. However what followed surprised no one as Flurious pushed Moltor into Kamdor. The two villains then turned around, only to be taken out by a double clothesline from Flurious. Flurious then picked up his evil rivals and drove their heads into each other. Flurious then placed each onto a shoulder and delivered a spinebuster to each. Flurious then covered Kamdor, who kicked out. Flurious would then cover Moltor, but Moltor would kick out as well.

Flurious then lifted up his brother Moltor and Irish whipped him into the corner. Flurious then lifted up Kamdor and Irish whipped him into the corner opposite of Moltor. Flurious then charged his brother, delivering a shoulder to the midsection of Moltor. Flurious then charged Kamdor, delivering a clothesline to him. Flurious then grabbed hold of Kamdor and whipped him right into Moltor. Flurious then charged, looking for a double body splash, but Kamdor and Moltor moved as Flurious ate corner. Moltor and Kamdor then grabbed Flurious' head and delivered a double bulldog. Just when Moltor was about to attack Flurious, Kamdor delivered a knee to the midsection and then his lifting side slam finisher, the Crystal Prison. Kamdor covered Moltor, but from the top rope came Andrew, breaking up the pinning attempt with an elbow drop. Kamdor was up and tried for a quick clothesline, but Andrew ducked it, turned Kamdor around, delivered a knee to the gut of Kamdor, and then delivered a double underhook DDT. Andrew was ready to try his submission finisher, when Flurious came from behind and delivered a neckbreaker. Flurious then exited the ring and grabbed a steel cage. Meanwhile back in the ring Kamdor was doing a number on Andrew. Kamdor then hit the Crystal Prison on Andrew. Kamdor was ready to pin Andrew but Flurious handed him the steel chair. Flurious then lifted up Andrew and held him up for Kamdor, telling Kamdor to hit him with the chair. Andrew would be able to move out of the way as Kamdor hit Flurious with the chair instead. Andrew then took Kamdor and tossed him out of the ring between the middle and top ropes. Andrew then covered Flurious but Moltor broke up the pinning attempt.

Moltor then grabbed the steel chair and tried to hit Andrew with it, but Andrew was able to duck. Andrew then delivered a reverse facebuster to Moltor. Andrew then grabbed the chair, ready to hit Moltor with hit, but from the corner of his eye he saw Kamdor reenter the ring. Andrew then turned around and crushed Kamdor's head with the shot from the steel chair. Andrew then saw Flurious getting up. Then in Rob Van Dam style fashion, Andrew tossed the chair to Flurious, who caught it, and the delivered a spinning heel kick to the chair, sending Flurious back down to the mat. Andrew then got the chair again, and this time threw it at Moltor, who was now back up, hitting Moltor right in the head with the chair. Andrew then took Moltor's head and delivered a DDT, driving Moltor's head into the chair. Andrew was now ready to end this as he set up Moltor and locked in his standing camel clutch submission finisher, the Billion Dollar Seat. Andrew had the move locked in tight on Moltor, who was snuck in the center of the ring with no where to go. Just when it looked like Moltor would tap Flurious came behind Andrew and locked in his crossface chicken wing submission finisher, The Chiller. Moltor was now free from the submission hold as Andrew was now the one suffering at the hands of Flurious. Andrew would be in the submission hold less time then Moltor was because Moltor and Kamdor broke the submission hold Flurious had locked in. Kamdor then hit Flurious with the Crystal Prison and Moltor hit Andrew with his spinning powerslam finisher, the Fire Ball. Moltor then covered Andrew at the same time Kamdor covered Flurious. With two pins at the same time the ref couldn't make a count. When both Moltor and Kamdor saw this they uncovered their man, threw him outside the ring, and got in each others face.

It was a stare down between the fire based villain and the ninja. Moltor and Kamdor started things off by trading punches, each villain giving one and then receiving the next one. Moltor would soon gain the advantage after a well placed uppercut that surprised Kamdor. Moltor then got Kamdor onto his shoulder fireman's carry style and delivered a fireman's carry slam. Moltor then delivered a side slam to Kamdor, followed by a side suplex. Moltor then lifted Kamdor up for the Fire Ball, but from out of nowhere came Andrew Hartford, delivering a viscous superkick to Moltor. Andrew then saw that outside the ring Flurious was getting up so he lifted up Kamdor military press style and threw him on top of Flurious. Andrew then saw the chair in the ring and got an idea. First he placed Moltor in the corner and placed the chair in front of his face. Andrew then went to the corner that was to the left of where Moltor was seated, and delivered an amazing corner-to-corner missile dropkick to the chair, taking another page out of the Rob Van Dam playbook. The crowd was going nuts after this as a THIS IS AWESOME chant started. Andrew then pulled Moltor out of the corner for the cover but Flurious was there to break it up. Flurious the tried for The Chiller on Andrew, but Kamdor was back in and he delivered a double Crystal Prison to both Andrew and Flurious. Kamdor then covered Andrew but Moltor was able to stop the pin. Moltor was then able to plant Kamdor to the mat with a clothesline. Then though down the ramp came Miratrix with a steel chair. Miratrix entered the ring and when Moltor turned around he ate steel chair from Miratrix. Miratrix then picked up Moltor and delivered her springboard bulldog finisher, the Trixs, to Moltor on the chair. However after that Flurious grabbed hold Miratrix's hair and was ready to lock her in The Chiller when Kamdor hit him in the back with the chair that was already in the ring. Kamdor then delivered the Crystal Prison to Flurious on the chair. Kamdor was ready to pin Flurious when he saw Andrew getting up. Kamdor gave Miratrix her chair as the pair was ready to hit Andrew with the regular two person con-chair-to. However Andrew was able to duck the attempt as the chairs hit each other. Andrew then kicked Kamdor and Miratrix in the midsection, forcing them to drop the chairs. Andrew then delivered a double DDT to Miratrix and Kamdor, driving each head first into the chair. Andrew then covered Kamdor for the one two three, just beating Moltor and Flurious' attempts to break the pin.

"The winner of this contest, ANDREW HARTFORD," announced Mr. Kennedy as Andrew was right out of the ring after three to avoid Moltor and Flurious. Andrew's son Mack then made his way ringside to celebrate with his dad. Meanwhile in the ring a fight broke out between the brothers Moltor and Flurious, as PRWA referees and agents were out to break up the fight between the brothers, as Miratrix helped Kamdor out of the ring and to the back.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me right now are Mig, Benglo, Cheetar, and Crazar, The Fearcats. Fearcats tonight it was supposed to be a three on two handicap match featuring Mig, Benglo, and Cheetar vs. Ronny and Tyzonn, but the let signings of fellow Fearcat Crazar, along with Tyzonn's girlfriend Vella, has now made this a four on three handicap match, your thoughts."

"You see Jason its real simple, four on three or three on two, The Fearcats still have the advantage in the numbers game, and that's all we need. The fact that it's the three we are facing makes things even sweeter. Unlike those fools Moltor, Flurious, Kamdor, and Miratrix, The Fearcats will be victorious on this our debut night," said Mig.

"Tyzonn you are a fool, not only could you not find a four person, but you couldn't even find another male to team with, its three males and a female vs. one male and two females, but really its ok Tyzonn, I know that you Mercurians aren't the brightest bunch in universe. Tyzonn tonight you'll wish you would have died with the rest of your teammates in that cave," said Cheetar.

"Ronny my dear, you must be one of the stupidest Earthlings out there, agreeing to team with that Mercurian, and then allowing him to add his weak girlfriend to your team. I feel as sorry as I did when Cheetar and Mig used your Overdrive Tracker to summon me, which means I don't feel sorry for you at all. Ronny all the stupid speeding you can do wouldn't save you tonight," said Benglo.

"Oh Tyzonn you are such a fool, and that's why it was so easy torment you about little Vella. Hell I don't even know what you see in that tramp, and yet you made to marry her, man Benglo we are facing the stupidest Earthling and the stupidest Murcurian tonight. I mean come on Ty, she likes hanging out abominable snowman with no brain to boot, and well now that I think about I can understand why see does. Tyzonn if you weren't actually Mercurian I think we'd make a pretty good team, duo, couple, much better then you and Vella ever would be. It's too bad that your Mercurian though, because instead of stealing you away from you girlfriend, I have to destroy both of you," said Crazar.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside Mr. Kennedy is in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is an intergender tag team match, meaning the men can only fight each other and the women can only fight each other," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Forgive Me" by Versus the World starts playing.

"Introducing first, from Silver Hills, California, he is the Time Force Quantum Ranger, ERIC MYERS. And representing the Hot Yellows, from Turtle Cover, California, she is the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, TAYLOR EARHEART," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed the couple that had similes on their faces after the attack on their opponents a short while ago.

The Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue theme then started playing as the beaten siblings appeared on stage with their father.

"And introducing their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Captain Mitchell, from Mariner Bay, California, the Pink and Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, DANA AND RYAN MITCHELL," announced Mr. Kennedy as the brother and sister headed to the ring, still showing the effects from the beating they took before the match.

Once in the ring the two teams got face to face, with Taylor and Eric mocking Dana and Ryan for having their father with them. Dana then slapped Taylor right across the face. Taylor was ready to attack but Eric held back his girlfriend while Ryan held back his sister. With the situation even tenser the ref had Eric and Ryan get the girls onto the ring apron and have the guys start the match. Once the girls were on the ring apron the referee went over the rules with Ryan and Eric, and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 23, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 24 will feature Ryan and Dana vs. Eric and Taylor, an interview with Diabolico and Queen Bansherra, and the intros for The Fearcats vs. Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review._**


	24. Taylor & Eric vs Dana & Ryan

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 24: Taylor & Eric vs. Dana & Ryan**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 24 of Falcon's Fury, and intergender tag team action, as the only brother/sister Power Ranger combo Dana and Ryan battle it out with Taylor and Eric. Now Eric and Ryan have a long history of issues, going back to my story All In. Then last month at Fan's Choice Ryan's sister Dana and Eric's girlfriend Taylor got brought into the mix when Taylor cost Dana her match up against Vida. Just a reminder since this is an intergender tag team match that the guys fight the guys and the girls fight the girls. I hope you enjoy chapter 24 of Falcon's Fury and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Ryan and Eric were locked up. Ryan was able to force Eric into a headlock, and Ryan delivered three punches to the head and face of Eric. Ryan then snapmare suplexed Eric to the mat. Ryan then mounted Eric and began to deliver punch after punch to the face of Eric. The ref tried to get Ryan off of Eric but he wasn't able to, however this gave Eric the shot he needed, as he was able to poke Ryan in the eyes. Eric then used his legs to get Ryan off of him and roll him up for a cover, which Ryan was able to kick out of at two. Ryan was still blinded from the poke of the eye by Eric that he totally missed his rival when he tried to deliver a clothesline. Eric easily ducked the clothesline attempt and delivered a reverse STO to Ryan. Eric then lifted Ryan up and delivered a swinging side slam. Eric then covered Ryan but Ryan kicked out at two. Eric then started to lift Ryan but Ryan was able to deliver a forearm to the midsection of Eric. Ryan then bounced off the ropes and delivered a corkscrew kick to Eric. Once Eric was almost back up Ryan bounced off the ropes again, this time catching Eric and delivered a swinging DDT. Ryan then covered Eric but Eric kicked out just before three. Ryan then tried for his finisher but Eric prevented the move by delivering a couple of kicks to the knee of Ryan. Eric then swung around and delivered an amazing spinning heel kick to Ryan. Eric covered Ryan but Ryan kicked out at two. Eric then went to his corner and tagged Taylor into the match.

As soon as Eric tagged Taylor into the match Dana was in as she speared Taylor to the mat. Dana was on top of Taylor, delivering a fury of punches to Taylor. Eric hadn't left the ring yet as he pulled Dana off of Taylor. Dana responded to this by slapping Eric across the face. Before Eric could do anything though the referee was there to get him out of the ring. However this gave Taylor the moment she needed as she delivered a low blow to Dana. Taylor then picked Dana up on her shoulder and drove Dana back first into the corner. Taylor continued to apply the pressure by driving her shoulder into the midsection of Dana multiple times. Taylor then showed off some flexibility, stretching her leg and delivering a corner foot choke to Dana. Taylor then sat Dana on the top turnbuckle. Taylor climbed up and attempted a superplex but Dana was able to push her off as Taylor hit the mat. Dana then jumped, delivering an elbow drop to Taylor. Dana covered Taylor but Taylor kicked out at two. Dana then went back to the top rope and attempted a top rope back splash, but Taylor got her legs up, driving them into the back of Dana. Taylor then attempted to lock in her submission finisher, but Dana was able to bridge out of it and have a bridging pin on Taylor, which she kicked out of at two. The girls then got on the same thought process and delivered a clothesline to each other. Both women were down as the referee started his ten count. The count was at seven when he stopped as the ladies each headed to their corners to tag their partners back into the match.

Eric and Ryan were back in the match and Eric entered looking for a clothesline on Ryan, but Ryan was able to duck. Ryan then bounced off the ropes and delivered a flying shoulder press to Eric. Ryan then bounces off the ropes and delivers a fist drop to the face off Eric. Ryan then starts to lift Eric but Eric is able to deliver a jawbreaker to Ryan. Eric then bounces off the ropes but Ryan is able to catch him and deliver a sit-out hip toss to Eric. Ryan then lifts up Eric and delivers a jumping release fisherman suplex to Eric. After that move Eric landed in a seated position on the mat, so Ryan then bounced off the ropes and delivered a running neck snap to Eric. Ryan then lifts up Eric and tries for his finisher, but Eric is able to reverse the attempt, and then attempt his finisher on Ryan. However Ryan is also able to reverse Eric's finisher attempt, and this time hits his cobra clutch bomb finisher, the Titanium Cobra. Ryan then covers Eric but Taylor is able to break up the pin attempt before the three was counted. Taylor then tries to slap Ryan but Ryan blocks the attempt and grabs Taylor by the hair. Ryan then signals for Dana to come in as she spears Taylor out of the ring. However the distraction gave Eric the time he needed as when Ryan turned around Eric hit his inverted front powerslam finisher, the Quantum Power. Eric the covers Ryan but somehow Ryan kicks out before three. Eric can next believe this, he is so upset that he shoves the ref and hits him with the Quantum Power. Captain Mitchell can not believe this as he gets on the ring ropes and calls out Eric. Eric charges Captain Mitchell, who is able to get off the ring apron just in time. Ryan is now back up and Captain Mitchell tells him to turn around. Eric does and Ryan hits the Titanium Cobra. Ryan covers Eric but there is no ref. Captain Mitchell tries to awaken the other ref but to no avail. Captain Mitchell then signals for another ref, who comes down for the count but Eric just kicks out before three.

Dana is now back on the ring apron and signals for Ryan to tag her in, which he does. Dana then jumps off the ring apron and tosses Taylor back into the ring, as Dana controlled most of the attack outside the ring. Dana enters the ring and covers Taylor, only to have Taylor kick out at two. Dana then lifts Taylor up and whips her into a corner. Dana then charges but before she kicks to Taylor she does a hand stand. Dana then wraps her legs around Taylor's neck and uses them to bring her out of the corner. Dana then lifts up Taylor and delivers her back suplex piledriver finisher the Search and Rescue. Dana covers Taylor but just as the new ref goes to count the pin the old ref is back up. Each ref then starts to count the pin, only to have the other stop this attempt and start their own. During the disagreement between the referees Taylor is able to lock in her STO/scissored armbar combo submission finisher, the Eagles Wings. Dana actually taps to the hold after a period of time, but the refs are still arguing and don't she her tap out. Taylor can't believe this as she breaks her submission move and shoves the referees away from one another and starts screaming at them. It looks like Taylor was about to slap each of them when Dana comes behind Taylor and rolls her up, with both referees counting the one two three.

"The winners of this contest DANA AND RYAN," announces Mr. Kennedy as both of the referees raises Dana's arm in victory after the match. Eric then tries to attack Dana from behind but Ryan is there to protect his sister and he delivers a massive clothesline to Eric. Captain Mitchell then enters the ring and hugs his son and daughter, followed by the three all raising their arms up in victory.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now is Queen Bansherra and Diabolico. Last month at Fan's Choice you two viscously attack Dulcea and Ninjor after their fantastic match-up, and ever since then you have brushed off questions about why you delivered this attack, are either of you ready to explain your attacks from last month that set up your match tonight."

"Geesh Randy are you and the rest on the humans really that stupid, it's simple why we attack those to losers after there awful match last month, and it's because we can. We are demons, we can do what we want, when we want to, and there is no one who can stop us, not even those Lightspeed losers can stop us anymore. We will take out any do gooders that we want, any time we want, and blue boy and the jungle slut were just the first one on our lists," said Queen Bansherra.

"You see you idiot, all we ever here about is how powerful the ninja and ninjetti powers are, and its backs us sick, there is nothing special about six weak little "sprint animals" or whatever jumbo those two try to preach. Tonight my queen are I prove that these ninja and ninjetti powers are nothing but weak attempts at success when going up against the power of true warriors, the power of the demons," said Diabolico.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "We Ready" by Archie Eversole is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a four on three mixed handicap match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Mig, Benglo, Cheetar, and Crazar, THE FEARCATS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the four cat like creatures made their way to the ring.

"Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts then starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first now residing in San Angeles, California, she is the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, RONNY ROBINSON," announced Mr. Kennedy as Ronny headed down the ramp and waited for her partners at the bottom.

"Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park then started to play.

"And introducing her partners, from the planet Mercuria, the Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger TYZONN AND VELLA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Mercurian couple made their way to the ring. Once they got to Ronny the three entered the ring, staring down the creatures that had given hell to all three.

Once all seven participants were the in the ring the ref went over the rules. It was then decided by the teams that Mig and Tyzonn would start the match off. The referee then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 24, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 25 will feature The Fearcats vs. Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella, an interview with the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Cassidy and Devin, and the intros for Bansherra and Diabolico vs. Ninjor and Dulcea. Again I hope you enjoyed chapter 24, and please review._**


	25. The Fearcats vs Tyzonn, Ronny, & Vella

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 25: The Fearcats vs. Tyzonn, Ronny, & Vella**

**_A/N: Hey everybody time for chapter 25 of Falcon's Fury, and a four on three handicap match, as the final Operation Overdrive debuts are made. It'll be Mig, Benglo, Cheetar, and Crazar, collectively known as The Fearcats, battling Operation Overdrive Rangers Ronny and Tyzonn, and also Tyzonn's fiancé Vella. During Operation Overdrive Tyzonn came to Earth to stop The Fearcats, after believing that they had killed Vella, it was Cheetar and Mig who came to Earth, and actually used Ronny's tracker to free Benglo. Then Crazar came to Earth, even though it was thought she was killed with Vella, so that's how all seven are linked together and why the match was set. So will the advantage of an extra fighter be what The Fearcats need to earn the victory, or will Vella, Tyzonn, and Ronny overcome the odds to defeat the villains. I hope you enjoy chapter 25 and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Tyzonn and The Fearcats leader Mig locked up. Tyzonn was able to get Mig in a headlock but Mig immediately responded with a swift knee to the midsection. Mig then delivered a chop to the chest of Tyzonn, which Tyzonn countered back with one of his own. Tyzonn then went for an arm drag takedown on Mig, but Mig landed on his feet, and went Tyzonn turned around Mig delivered a dropkick. Mig then whipped Tyzonn into the corner his fellow Fearcats were in. Once Tyzonn hit the corner the other Fearcats started to attack Tyzonn. Vella and Ronny tried to help Tyzonn, but all that did was distract the referee and allow the four on one beating of Tyzonn. Once the ref was done dealing with Ronny and Vella he saw Mig tag Cheetar into the match. Tyzonn was now seated in the corner after the quadruple team attack from The Fearcats. Cheetar then took his foot and started to choke Tyzonn with it. The ref finally got Cheetar to break this choke, but Cheetar distracted the ref, allowing a triple team attack as Crazar and Benglo went to the floor pulled on the arms of Tyzonn, while Mig stood on the ring apron and delivered kicks to the midsection of Tyzonn. The Fearcats were playing the game to perfection right now as Tyzonn had no way to protect himself. Once Cheetar had done his job his teammates stopped as well as Cheetar brought Tyzonn out of the corner. Cheetar then started to work on the knee of Tyzonn, holding down Tyzonn's right leg with one foot and stomping on the knee with another. Cheetar then grabbed hold of Tyzonn's leg and drove his elbow into the knee of Tyzonn. Cheetar then got a little too cocky as he drug Tyzonn over to Ronny and Vella and started to taunt him. Cheetar went to work on Tyzonn's knee again, but this time Tyzonn kicked Cheetar in the knee, breaking his hold. Tyzonn then jumped up and tagged Vella into the match.

Vella entered the match and went right to work on Cheetar's leg, delivering a chop block to the knee Tyzonn just kicked. Vella then started to do what Cheetar had done earlier, grabbing Cheetar's leg and driving her elbow into it. Vella did this a couple of times, and then actually delivered a leg drop to the knee of Cheetar. Vella then lifted up Cheetar and delivered a fury of forearm shots. Vella then bounced off the ropes and delivered a clothesline to Cheetar. Vella was all fired up as she lifted up Cheetar and attempted her finisher, but Cheetar used his strength to reverse the attempt and lift Vella onto his shoulder. Cheetar then charged the corner his partners were in, slamming Vella's back into the corner and leaving her upside down in the tree of woe position. Cheetar then tagged Crazar into the match. The only female Fearcat entered the ring and started to mock Tyzonn, just as she did when Tyzonn though Vella was gone. Crazar then started to go to work on Vella, as she drove her knee into the midsection of Vella. Crazar then took her foot and started choking Vella, followed by swift kicks to the midsection. The referee finally backed Crazar up and freed Vella. As soon as Vella was down though Crazar grabbed her by the hair and tossed her across the ring. Crazar then noticed Vella dragging herself towards her corner. Crazar then went over and knocked Tyzonn and Ronny off the ring apron. Crazar then grabbed Vella by the face and showed her the empty corner, screaming they don't care about you. Vella tried to punch Crazar but Crazar easily blocked it and slapped Vella right across the face. Crazar then started to mock Vella as it looked like she was about to cry. Crazar then set up Vella for The Fearcats finisher, but from outside the ring Tyzonn tripped Crazar, causing her to lose her grip on Vella. Vella then saw Ronny and the ring apron and tagged her into the match.

Ronny then entered the match and started to deliver kick after kick to various body parts of Crazar. Ronny then returned Crazar's favor when she knocked all three Fearcats off of the ring apron. Ronny turned arm only to be hit with an uppercut from Crazar. Crazar then turned for a body slam on Ronny but Ronny reversed the attempt and delivered a reverse DTT to Crazar. Ronny then covered Crazar but Crazar kicked out before two. Meanwhile outside the ring Tyzonn and Vella saw The Fearcats regrouping, so they decided to meet them at the punch, as they ran the ring apron and took out the other three Fearcats with cross bodies. Meanwhile in the ring Ronny was in control of Crazar, as she lifted the female Fearcat up and delivering a side slam. Ronny then lifted Crazar onto her shoulder and delivered a shoulder breaker, driving Crazar's shoulder into the knee and thigh of Ronny's leg. Ronny the lifted Crazar up and tried for her finisher, but Crazar fought out of it and hit The Fearcats inverted split-leg bulldog finisher, the Fearcat Clash. Crazar pinned Ronny but Ronny somehow kicked out before Crazar could not believe this as she lifted Ronny up and attempted the Fearcat Clash again, only to have Ronny block the attempt and hit her vertical suplex into a facebuster finisher, the Full Speed. Ronny then covered Crazar but Mig pulled the ref out of the ring. Mig made sure that the ref got involved with the Mig/Cheetar/Tyzonn/Vella fight outside the ring so that Benglo can sneak into the ring, which he did, and when Ronny turned around to see what happened Benglo hit the Fearcat Clash on Ronny. Crazar was now back up as she and Benglo lifted up Ronny and hit The Fearcats two person finisher, a double spinning DDT they called the Spin Cat. Benglo then went to the ring apron as Mig tossed the ref back in and Crazar pinned Ronny. It looked like Crazar had the match won but somehow Ronny got her foot on the rope before three. Crazar was fuming but then tagged Benglo into the match.

Benglo entered the ring and in his first act he lifted Crazar up military press style and tossed her out of the ring, taking out Vella and Tyzonn, but also Cheetar and Mig in the process. Benglo then went over to Ronny and was about to hit the Fearcat Clash he saw what happened outside the ring. In an attempt to deliver clothesline to both Vella and Tyzonn, the two ducked and Crazar and Cheetar clotheslined each other. Mig then tried to attack the two, only to have Tyzonn and Vella deliver a back body drop to Mig, sending him through one of the announce tables. As soon as Mig went through the table Benglo was ready to help, when all of a sudden Ronny rolled her up, only getting a two count. Benglo however was right back to his feet as he delivered a clothesline to Ronny. Benglo then headed outside the ring to attack Vella and Tyzonn. The numbers game was finally in Vella and Tyzonn's favor that was until Crazar and Cheetar were back up and it was back to three on two. Ronny was now back up in the ring and saw this. Ronny then bounced off the ropes, diving through the middle and top ropes to take out Benglo, Cheetar, and Crazar. It was now a three on three fight outside the ring and the good guy and girls were in control, as Tyzonn, Ronny, and Vella whipped Cheetar, Benglo, and Crazar into the steel ring steps. After doing this they same Mig starting to come around, and decided it was time to keep this a three on three fight. The girls then took Mig and took him over to the ring barrier that kept the crowd out of the action. They then seated Mig there and each of the held him there by the arm. Tyzonn then backed up and charged, driving his knee right into the head of Mig, causing the ring barrier to break. Mig was out again as Ronny grabbed hold of Benglo and tossed him back into the ring, while Vella grabbed hold of Crazar and Tyzonn got hold of Cheetar. Back inside the ring Ronny hit Benglo with the Full Speed while outside the ring Tyzonn hit Cheetar with his Samoan Driver finisher, the Ty-Driver, and Vella hit Crazar with her lifting diving reverse DDT finisher, the VDT. Back in the ring Ronny covered Benglo for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, RONNY, VELLA, AND TYZONN," announced Mr. Kennedy as Tyzonn and Vella joined Ronny in the ring to celebrate. As the three celebrated overcoming the odds to win this match the cameras scanned ringside, showing Mig, Cheetar, and Crazar, out in the spots where they were beaten, and then returning to the ring to show the defeated Benglo. With the Operation Overdrive debuts in the books, all the Rangers except Will had one their matches, and none of the villains won there's.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me right now are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Cassidy and Devin. Cass, Devin, tonight you defend those titles against two former classmates, and former friends in Ethan and Kira. As you know the GRE has been on a roll, especially in tag matches, winning both the men's and women's tag titles, how do you two plan on making your guys match have a different ending."

"Well you see Randy, unlike the other opponents the GRE has faced tonight, we have known Ethan and Kira for a long, long time, I mean as you said we were classmates. We know what makes those two ticks, what their weaknesses are, and also what their strengths are, and we know how to counter those strengths. Luckily for me, I'm the total opposite of Kira, and when girls that are the total opposite of her show up, her tempter gets the best of her, and that tempter costs her, just ask Ashley about that, especially ask her about the guitar match from All In last September. When it comes to Ethan, well its simple, he gets too competitive, and that causes his downfall, especially when it comes to video games, even Devin knows about that, and I have seen that happen to him here as well. Now you might be think well Cassidy wouldn't Ethan and Kira know your guys strengths and weaknesses as well, and while most would think yes, I must say that we don't show them the way those two do," says Cassidy.

"Devin do you have anything to add," asks Jason.

"Uh well, we'll still be champs after tonight," says Devin.

"Anything else you want to add to that," asks Jason.

"No that's it, I think," responds Devin.

"Let's go Devin," says Cassidy as she walks off, Devin and his camera right behind her.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the arena has gone dark, then fire erupts on the stage as the eerily reds lights come on and "Hells Bells" start to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a mixed tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing The Demons and being accompanied to the ring by Vypra, from The Skull Cavern, QUEEN BANSHERRA AND DIABOLICO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two demons make their way to the ring with fellow demon Vypra.

Then the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from the Temple of Power, NINJOR, and from the planet Phaedos, DULCEA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the Ninja and Ninjetti warriors back their way to the ring.

Once all four are in the ring the referee goes over the rules of the match. It is decided that Ninjor and Diabolico will start the match off. The referee then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 25, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 26 will feature Ninjor and Dulcea vs. Queen Bansherra and Diabolico, an interview with Lothor, and the intros for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team title match. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review._**


	26. Ninjor & Dulcea vs Bansherra & Diabolico

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 26: Ninjor & Dulcea vs. Queen Bansherra & Diabolico**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 26 of Falcon's Fury. I know its been awhile since I updated this, had a busy week and a half with assignments coming up and starting to work again, but that period has passed and I'm ready to finish this story up and head on to the next one is the PRWA series. Here in chapter 26 it will be a mixed tag team showdown, as Ninjor and Dulcea battle Queen Bansherra and Diabolico. In my last story Fan's Choice, Ninjor and Dulcea had a classic match-up, only to be jumped by Diabolico and Bansherra after the match. In an earlier chapter the two demons explained that they can and will take out any good guys whenever they want to, and that Dulcea and Ninjor are first on their list. Will Bansherra and Diabolico take out the first ones on their list, or will Ninjor and Dulcea stop the Demons plan before they even begin. I hope you enjoy chapter 26._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Ninjor and Diabolico went in for a lock up, but Ninjor faked out Diabolico and delivered a kick to the midsection, followed by DDT. Ninjor then got on top of the downed demon and started to deliver punch after punch to Diabolico, as the demon tried to cover up from the attack. The finally was finally able to get Ninjor off of Diabolico, but Ninjor was then right back on the attack, delivering kick after kick to the midsection, arms, and legs of Diabolico, as Ninjor took a month's worth of aggression out on Diabolico. Ninjor then lifted up Diabolico's legs, as if to set up for a Boston Crab, but he instead jumped over Diabolico and delivered a leg drop to him. Ninjor then went to Diabolico's corner and took out Bansherra, as the crowd gave their approval. As Ninjor turned his attention back to Diabolico the demon was on his knees, backing up and begging Ninjor to stop his assault. Diabolico was now backed up in the corner as he continued to beg at Ninjor's feet, even giving the sign for timeout. However Ninjor would have none of it as he kicked Diabolico right in the face, sending him into to the corner, seated. Ninjor then backed up and charged, driving his knees into the face of Diabolico. Ninjor then used the ring ropes to help him deliver an amazing corner dropkick to Diabolico. Ninjor then attempted his finisher on Diabolico, but fought out of it, only to have Ninjor plant him with a spinning heel kick. Ninjor then tagged Dulcea into the match.

Dulcea entered the match-up with the same intensity that Ninjor had. Dulcea grabbed hold of Diabolico's legs and delivered a leg drop to the midsection of the demon. Dulcea then lifted up Diabolico and delivered a series of forearm shots to him. Dulcea then bounced off the ropes and tried for a cross body, only to have Diabolico catch her. Just when it looked like Diabolico would finally get some offense in Dulcea forced Diabolico to the mat, with herself on top of Diabolico with a cover, which got a two count. Dulcea was right back up as she delivered a swinging neckbreaker to Diabolico. As Dulcea went to get Diabolico the demon was back to played the begging game, as he was once again in the corner. Dulcea would have none of it as well, but this time it worked for Diabolico as when Dulcea charged Diabolico was able to trip her and send her face first into the middle turnbuckle. Diabolico then tagged in Bansherra. Bansherra entered and charged Dulcea, driving her knee into the back of Dulcea's head. Bansherra then brought Dulcea out of the corner by her hair. Bansherra then brought up her left leg and delivered an amazing one legged axe kick. Bansherra then placed Dulcea on her knees, lifted her left leg up as high as she could and kicked Dulcea right on the top of her head. Bansherra then locked in a submission hold that looked like a split one legged head scissors, as she grabbed her left leg and used it to starting choking the life out of Dulcea.

Dulcea has taken a beating from Bansherra and the demon queen was looking for the kill. Bansherra lifted up Dulcea and whipped her into one set of ropes, while she bounced off another set. Bansherra tried for the demon's finisher, but Dulcea was able to duck out of the way. When Bansherra turned around Dulcea delivered a kick to the midsection of Bansherra and delivered her swinging sidewalk slam finisher, the Jungle Swing. Though Dulcea had hit her finisher the beating Bansherra still had its effects as Dulcea slowing made her way to cover Bansherra, getting an arm over her. This extra time helped Bansherra as she was able to kick out before three. Dulcea slowly but surely was able to make it to her corner and tag Ninjor back in. Ninjor entered the match and dropped a knee across the face of Bansherra. Ninjor then lifted up Bansherra and delivered three straight punches to the face, followed by a dropkick. Ninjor then lifted Bansherra up and delivered a one person flapjack, driving Bansherra face first into the top turnbuckle. Ninjor then placed Bansherra in the corner, driving punch after punch. Bansherra was soon seated in the corner, and Ninjor changed his attack as he delivered kick after kick to Bansherra. Ninjor then backed up and charged, driving his hip into the head of Bansherra. Ninjor then lifted up Bansherra over his head military press style, and delivered a military press slam to Bansherra. Ninjor then tried for his finisher, only to have Bansherra fight out of it, bounce off the ropes and hit the demon's high impact shoulder block finisher, the Demon Seed. Bansherra was actually closer to her corner then Ninjor, so she tagged Diabolico into the match.

Diabolico entered the match and covered Ninjor, but Ninjor was able to kick out before three. Diabolico then lifted up Ninjor and whipped him into the ropes, and then bounced off the ropes himself, hitting Ninjor with the Demon Seed. Diabolico again covered Ninjor and Ninjor again kicked out before three. Diabolico once again tried for the Demon Seed, but this time Ninjor ducked out of the way, and when Diabolico turned around Ninjor kicked him in the midsection, lifted him up and hit his tombstone piledriver finisher, the Ninja Piledriver. Ninjor then covered Diabolico, but they were close enough to the ropes for Vypra to place Diabolico's leg on the bottom rope. All the ref saw was Diabolico's foot on the rope as he stopped the count. This upset Ninjor as he gave Vypra a look. Ninjor then went to bounce off the ropes but Vypra grabbed hold of his leg. Ninjor soon freed himself but now the ref was distracted with Vypra, as Diabolico and Bansherra delivered a double Demon Seed to Ninjor. Dulcea was now in the ring as she clotheslined Bansherra out of the ring. Dulcea then delivered the Jungle Swing to Diabolico and she placed Ninjor on top of Diabolico. Dulcea was going to get the ref away from Vypra when Bansherra hit Dulcea in the back with a steel chair. Bansherra then turned Dulcea around and delivered a chair shot to the head of Dulcea. Bansherra then hit Ninjor on the back with the chair, getting him off of Diabolico. Bansherra then helped Diabolico up, and they then placed Ninjor in a seated position, and placed the chair in his hands. Bansherra and Diabolico then bounced off the ropes and hit the demon's tag finisher, a double kick to the head, the Kick to Hell, with Diabolico kicking the chair into Ninjor's face. Bansherra tossed the chair out of the ring, went to the outside of the ring, bringing Dulcea with her. Diabolico then covered Ninjor as Vypra finally stopped distracting the ref. He turned around to see Diabolico covering Ninjor as he counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, DIABOLICO AND QUEEN BANSHERRA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Bansherra and Vypra entered the ring to celebrate with Diabolico while the fans booed. Bansherra then had Vypra and Diabolico exit the ring. Vypra tossed Dulcea back into the ring while Diabolico produced two cans of black spray paint. The Demon's rolled Ninjor and Dulcea onto their back's so that their stomachs were up. Just for good measure Vypra also brought a steel chair and hit Ninjor and Dulcea in the head with it. Bansherra and Diabolico then took a can of the spray paint. Diabolico wrote a check mark and Ninjor and on Ninjor, and Queen Bansherra wrote a check mark and Dulcea on Dulcea, showing they had been checked off their list of good guys they planned on taking out. They then rolled Dulcea and Ninjor onto their backs. Diabolico wrote curiosity of on the back of Ninjor while Bansherra wrote the demons on the back of Dulcea. After their work was done the three demons rose their arms in victory, the boos from the fans continuing.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar, and with me at the moment is Lothor. Lothor tonight you are teaming with Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa to battle Sprocket, Klank, Anton, and Sensei. Now you have Mesogog have had issues in the past, will those flare up tonight as you two team.

"Oh Randy you must realize that those issues are in the past, and that this is a new name. Tonight I team will three villains that I do know quite well, against four losers that I can't stand for obvious reasons. Sensei, will I think we know the story behind that. As for Sprocket and Klank, those two disgust me, as do the Machine Empire, those fools don't know if they are good or evil and those two have issues with my three partners, so it makes it my issue as well. As for Anton Mercer, he held Mesogog back, if it wasn't for that lousily human we would all be dinosaurs. Well now that I think about it that may be a good thing, but never the less, he will be dealt with just for teaming with those other three, as to me, a friend of Sensei's is an enemy of mine," said Lothor.

_Ringside_

As return ringside the Power Rangers Dino Thunder Theme is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is schedule for one fall and is for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers, representing the GRE, first from Reefside, California, he is the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, ETHAN JAMES. And his tag team partner, now residing in Los Angeles, California, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, KIRA FORD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Blue and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers headed to the ring.

"Free Ride" by Dan Hartman then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Reefside, California, they are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, CASSIDY AND DEVIN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champions headed to the ring.

Once all four were in the ring Cassidy and Devin handed their belts to the referee. The ref then went over the rules of the match before holding the title belts up to show that they were on the line. Cassidy and Kira would start things off as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 26, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 27 will feature the PRWA Mixed Tag Team title match, an interview with the SPD A Squad, and the intros for the eight person tag match. Again I hope you enjoy and please review._**


	27. PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 27: PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match, Cassidy & Devin vs. Kira & Ethan**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 27 of Falcon's Fury and its back to championship action as the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Cassidy and Devin will defend those titles against former friends and classmates, GRE members Kira and Ethan. Already tonight the GRE have won the two other tag team championships, with the Mystic Sisters Madison and V winning the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship, and Sky and Rocky winning the PRWA Tag Team Championship. Can Ethan and Kira give the GRE all the tag team championships, or will the reign of Cassidy and Devin continue. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Cassidy and Kira were right in each others faces, hurling insults at one another, in a classic pretty popular girl vs. rocker punk girl style. Kira then started messing with Cassidy's hair, which Cassidy responded to with a slap to the face of Kira. Kira just laughed at Cassidy as she prepared to fire back, only to have Cassidy block the slap. Cassidy then went for a move but Kira went to the dirty road twice at once, poking Cassidy in the eye and stepping on her feet at the same time. Kira then grabbed hold of Cassidy and delivered a DDT. As Cassidy tried to get up Kira continued her mocking, continuing to pull on Cassidy's hair and even slapping her in the head. Cassidy was able to fight back though, delivering a straight punch to the midsection of Kira. Kira however responded big time, kicking Cassidy right in the face. Kira then watched Cassidy as she started to get back up. Once Cassidy was on her hands and knees Kira charged, delivering a swift kick to the midsection. Cassidy was now down on the mat and Kira charged again, delivering another kick to the midsection, causing Cassidy to curl up in a ball as Kira continued her onslaught. Kira then kicked Cassidy onto her stomach and just stood on Cassidy's back, causing the blond to scream out in pain. Kira then stepped off of Cassidy's back and lifted her up by her hair. Kira went in for a punch but Cassidy was able to duck the punch. When Kira turned around Cassidy delivered a knee lift to the face of Kira. Cassidy then picked Kira up and delivered a body slam. Cassidy then pick up Kira and put her in a fireman's carry. Instead of slamming Kira Cassidy ran backwards towards one of the corner, smashing Kira into the corner. Cassidy then back up, ready to charge Kira, when she noticed then corner Kira was in was her team's corner, and Ethan tagged himself into the match. Cassidy then tagged Devin into the match.

As soon as Ethan and Devin were in the ring the two locked up. Devin was able to get Ethan into a headlock and then whip him into the ropes. When Ethan bounced back Devin lift him up and over, sending Ethan to the mat with a back body drop. Devin then bounced off the ropes and delivered a back body splash to Ethan. Ethan was soon back up, but Devin sent him right back to the mat with an arm drag, followed by another arm drag. Devin then got behind Ethan and delivered a German suplex, and followed that up by hitting Ethan with a dragon suplex. Devin was on a roll as Ethan was down on the mat. Devin then went to the top rope, ready for his finisher, but Ethan was able to get his knees up, driving them into the midsection of Devin. Ethan used this time to recover from the attack he suffered. Ethan was soon back up as he kicked Devin in the midsection three times. Ethan then placed Devin on his shoulder and delivered a shoulderbreaker. Instead of releasing Devin Ethan kept him on his shoulder, this time delivering a powerslam to Devin. Ethan then started to lift Devin but Devin was able to hit a jawbreaker. Devin then went to bounce off the ropes, but Ethan was able to catch him and deliver a fall away slam. Ethan then covered Devin but only got a two count. Ethan then decided to go for his finisher, but Devin was able to fight out of it, however Ethan was able to use that to his advantage, stunning Devin with a spinning heel kick from out of nowhere. Ethan again covered Devin but again Devin kicked out at two. Ethan then tagged Kira back into the match.

Kira entered the match and went straight for her sharpshooter/stretch combo submission finisher, the Ptera Grip. Kira had the move locked in the center of the ring, but Devin began to slowly make his way towards Cassidy in their corner, but Kira was able to drag him back to the center of the ring. Kira then released the stretch part of the hold and now solely had the sharpshooter locked in. Devin continued to fight, this time heading towards the ropes. Just when it looked like Devin would get to the ropes Kira broke the hold and kicked Devin in the back of the head. Kira covered Devin but Devin kicked out at two. Kira then dragged Devin back to the center of the ring and sat him up in the center of the ring. Kira then bounced off the ropes and tried to kick Devin, but Devin was able to duck down. Kira then turned around, allowing Devin to use his legs to flip Kira over him, sending her to the mat. Devin then went to the top rope and hit his top rope splash finisher, the Camera Shot. Devin hooked the leg but Ethan broke up the count before three. Devin then went and tagged Cassidy back into the match. Cassidy entered the match and delivered a snapmare takeover to Kira, followed by bridging leg hook suplex. Cassidy then bounced off the ropes, only to have Ethan drive his knee into her back. Cassidy then sent Ethan to the floor with a punch. Kira then came behind Cassidy and rolled her up only getting a two count. Kira was right back up and tried to clothesline Cassidy, but Cassidy ducked and when Kira turned around Cassidy hit a thesz press, sending Kira to the mat as Cassidy began to punch Kira in the face. Cassidy continued the punches until Kira delivered a low kick that the ref did not see. Kira then tossed Cassidy off of her and tagged Ethan back into the match.

When Ethan entered the ring he decided to impress his tag team partner but locking Cassidy in Kira's Ptera Grip. Kira applauded Ethan as he had the submission hold locked in. Soon though Ethan began to get to cocky and started to show off, weakening his grip on the hold, and allowing Cassidy to fight out of it and roll up Ethan for a two count. Cassidy was right back to her feet as she decked Ethan with a clothesline. Cassidy then went to the top rope and delivered an amazing split legged moonsault to Ethan. Cassidy hooked Ethan's leg but only got a two count. Cassidy then bounced off the ropes but Ethan caught her and hit his double underhook brainbuster finisher, the Tricera-Driver. Ethan then pinned Cassidy, but the referee was distracted by Devin, who was helping Cassidy, though he didn't mean to. When the ref finally saw the pin he counted it but Cassidy kicked out before three. Ethan could not believe this as he went off at the ref. Ethan then went to the top rope, still jawing at the ref, which allowed Cassidy the time she needed to get up and get hold of Ethan powerbomb style. Cassidy then turned what could be a powerbomb into a facebuster for her finisher, the Breaking News. Cassidy covered Ethan but Kira broke up the attempt. Cassidy then clotheslined Kira out of the ring and tagged Devin in. Cassidy and Devin then set up for their tag team finisher, as Cassidy superkicked Ethan into Devin who delivered a German suplex for their tag team finisher, The Top Story. Devin covered Ethan but Kira pulled the referee out of the ring. Cassidy then leaped over the top rope to take out Kira as the ref reentered the ring. Devin then went to the top rope for the Camera Shot, but Ethan was able to get up in time and causing Devin to loose his footing. Ethan then set Devin up and hit the Tricera-Driver. Ethan covered Devin and Cassidy tried to break up the pin but Kira locked her in the Ptera Grip as the referee counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest and NEW PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, ETHAN AND KIRA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Kira released the Ptera Grip to enter the ring to celebrate with Ethan as the referee handed the title belts to the new champions as the fans booed. Ethan and Kira's Dino Thunder teammates Conner and Trent then headed to the ring to celebrate with their classmates/teammates, and also girlfriend (in Conner's case). Conner then lifted his girlfriend onto his shoulders while Trent did the same to Ethan as the celebration continued. Soon the fifth Dino Thunder Ranger Tommy, along with Kimberly, made an appearance on stage, along with the new Women's Tag Champs Maddie and V, and the new Tag Champs Rocky and Sky, all six smiling and giving their approval to the new PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me at the time is Fangs, Tyler, Ron, and Traci, known together as the SPD A Squad. Tonight your feud between former A Squad member Charlie, and her allies of Mordant, Bulk, and Skull looks to come to an end as you eight enter the two rings surrounded by a giant steel cage, in the match known as War Games, a match that Mr. Savitt just informed me will now be an elimination War Games match."

"The fact that this is now an elimination War Games match makes the entire A Squad happy. Not only to we get to force one of them to tap out, we now get to make all four of them tap out, so Charlie there is no escaping from Containment this time around. During this whole feud each side has had its ups and downs, and when it ends tonight we will be on top the mountain once again, and this time for good. Charlie dear, don't worry we won't do anything bad to you, that is until the fat boy, fat pig, and bean stalk are eliminated, then you will not only submit once to lose the match, but we will make sure that tonight you submit in Containment to all four of us," says Traci.

Jason comes for words from the other three members but Fangs, Ron, and Tyler stick to their nature and say nothing, as they just smile and shake their heads in approval of what Traci said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Bad to the Bone" is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an eight person tag team match. Introducing first, LOTHOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the evil ninja made his way to the ring.

"Seek and Destroy" by Metallica then started to play.

"And introducing his tag team partners, from the Island Lab, MESOGOG, ELSA, AND ZELTRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mesogog and his two henchmen made their way towards the ring. Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa each shook hands with Lothor once they were in ring, showing they were on the same page.

The Machine Empire's "Robot Song" then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first representing the Machine Empire, PRINCE SPROCKET AND KLANK," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two members of the Machine Empire make their way to the ring, stopping at ringside to await their two partners.

"It Ends Tonight" by The All-America Rejects then starts playing.

"And introducing their partners, first from Reefside, California, ANTON MERCER," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mercer made his way to the ring, staring down Mesogog as he met up with Sprocket and Klank.

"Faith of a Hero" by Russell Watson then started to play.

"And introducing their tag team partner, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, SENSEI KANOI WATANABE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Sensei headed to the ring. Once he was with his three partners the four entered the ring, clearing the ring of the four opponents. The four decided that Sensei would lead things off for their team, while Mesogog entered the ring while his three partners got onto the ring apron. The ref then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 27, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 28 will feature the eight person tag match, an interview with Chad and Marina, and the intros for the War Games match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	28. Eight Person Tag Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 28: Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax & Lothor vs. Sprocket, Klank, Sensei, & Anton Mercer**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 28 of Falcon's Fury, and its eight person tag team action as the Machine Empire's Prince Sprocket and Klank team up with Sensei and Anton Mercer to battle Lothor, Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa. Now the eight person tag team match features some rivalries that come straight from the TV show (Mesogog vs. Mercer, Lothor vs. Sensei), and one that I created during the course of my PRWA stories (Machine Empire vs. Mesogog and his henchmen). Now all of these elements will collide in a huge eight person tag match. Are Mesogog and Lothor truly on the same page, can Mercer and Sensei trust two past villains, and will Gasket and Archerina be looking for payback? All of these questions are set to be answered, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When then bell rung Sensei and Mesogog circled each other and then locked up. Mesogog was able to get Sensei in a head lock, but Sensei immediately countered this with an elbow to the midsection, breaking Mesogog's grip and allowing Sensei to lock in a head lock on Mesogog. Sensei then quickly took Mesogog to the mat with a snapmare take over, and then immediately applied a head scissors. Mesogog was able to fight out of the head scissors by using his hand as a claw on Sensei's head. Mesogog got out of the head scissors and then applied a headlock to the grounded Sensei. Sensei though was able to roll over onto his back and then do a kick up. Once back on his Sensei got hold of Mesogog's arm and delivered a twisting arm drag to Mesogog. When Mesogog was back to his knees when Sensei delivered a fury of kicks to the midsection and legs of Mesogog. Mesogog was pleading with Sensei to stop, and it looked like he would, that is until he delivered his high-speed roundhouse kick finisher, the Ninja Power Kick. Sensei then covered Mesogog but Elsa was able to break up the count. Elsa then tried to slap Sensei but Sensei blocked the punch and grabbed hold of Elsa's hair. Sensei forced Elsa to her knees ands tried for the Ninja Power Kick, but Zeltrax made the save, delivering a knee to Sensei's back, which allowed Elsa to deliver a jawbreaker to Sensei. Once Mesogog was back up he waited for Sensei to get back to his feet. When Sensei was back to his feet Mesogog charged, spearing Sensei into the corner, the one Mesogog's teammates were in. Mesogog then tagged Zeltrax into the match.

Zeltrax entered the match and delivered a fury of punches to the midsection of Sensei. The ref was finally able to get Zeltrax out of the corner, but this only allowed Zeltrax's partners to attack Sensei from outside the ring. Once the triple team ended Zeltrax backed up, ready to kick Sensei in the head, but Sensei was able to duck out of the way. Zeltrax was now caught up in the corner, and before any of his partners could go for a tag Sensei kicked all of them off of the ring apron. Sensei then went to the top rope and delivered a superplex to Zeltrax. Sensei then went to his corner and tagged Klank into the match. Klank entered the match and went to work on Zeltrax's right arm, stomping on the hand and elbow of Zeltrax's arm. Klank then lifted Zeltrax up, twisted that same right arm around, got behind Zeltrax and locked in a hammerlock. Zeltrax tried to fight back with elbows to the face of Klank, but Klank was able to block the attempts as he drove his knee into the back of Zeltrax. Klank then released the hammerlock and delivered a neckbreaker to Zeltrax. Klank then went to bounce off the ropes but Lothor was there to deliver a knee to the back of Klank. Lothor then tied Klank's arms up in the ring ropes, and as Elsa and Mesogog distracted the ref, Zeltrax went to work, driving his elbow and forearm into the face to Klank, along with delivering a series of kicks. The ref was finally able to see what was happening as he backed Zeltrax off and freed Klank. Zeltrax then tagged Lothor into the match.

Lothor entered the contest by picking up Klank and delivering a body slam to the machine. Lothor then lifted up Klank and began to choke him. The referee tried to get Lothor to stop the choke and when he wouldn't the ref began his five count. Right before five however Lothor tossed Klank into the corner. Lothor then backed up and began driving his shoulders into the midsection of Klank. Lothor then tried for a step up kick, but Klank was able to get hold of Lothor's legs and deliver a modified sit-down powerbomb to Lothor. Klank then went to his corner and tagged Sensei back in. Lothor was not happy about this at all as he was on his knees begging at Sensei. Sensei would have done of it was he set himself to bounce off the ropes. However when he did this Elsa grabbed hold of his foot. Sensei freed himself though as the ref dealt with Elsa. The distraction would then prove his worth, as Sensei charged Lothor as he planned, and tried for a superkick, only to have Lothor punch him where the sun don't shine. Lothor then hit his shining wizard kick finisher, the Evil Ninja Kick. Lothor then covered Sensei, but somehow Sensei kicked out at two. Lothor could not believe it as he pinned Sensei again, only to have Sensei kick out again. Lothor then went to his corner and tagged Mesogog back into the match. Once Mesogog was tagged in he went to the top rope. Mesogog would spend too much time up there though as when he jumped Sensei was back to his feet, as he delivered the Ninja Power Kick to a defenseless Mesogog. Sensei then tagged Anton Mercer into the match.

Anton entered the match ready as always to get his hands on Mesogog. Mesogog had no time to respond as Mercer took him down with three straight arm drags, followed up by a knee to the head and a spinning neckbreaker. Anton was all fired up as he went for his finisher, but Mesogog was able to deliver some timely elbows to the head and follow it up with his own neckbreaker on Mercer. Mesogog then went for his finisher, only to have Mercer fight out of that after and series of punches to the face of Mesogog. The two then each went for a clothesline, knocking each other down. The referee began his count and by the time he hit seven both men were back to their feet. Mesogog and Mercer began by trading punches back and forth, with Mercer soon gaining the upper hand after blocking one of Mesogog's punches. Mercer hits punch after punch on Mesogog, followed by a lightning fast clothesline. Mercer then sets Mesogog up and hits his lift and cutter finisher, The AM. Mercer covers Mesogog but Zeltrax breaks up the pin. Mercer then tries to get Zeltrax as he is heading back to his corner, but Mesogog delivers a knee to the back, followed by his jackknife powerbomb finisher, the Mesobomb. Mesogog covers Mercer, but Sprocket breaks up the pin. Mesogog tries to attack Sprocket but Sprocket gets back to the ring apron. Mesogog mouths you're lucky to Sprocket and tags Elsa in, not seeing Mercer go and tag Sprocket in.

Elsa is stunned to see Sprocket in as he is able to trip Elsa. Sprocket immediately goes for the Machine Lock, but Elsa is able to get to the ropes before Sprocket has the hold locked in. Sprocket then grabs hold of Elsa's legs as he brings her up off the mat, causing her to release the ropes as Sprocket sends her to the mat back first. Sprocket then able to successfully lock in the ankle lock/ figure four combo submission finisher, the Machine Lock, on Elsa, only to have Zeltrax come in the ring and kick Sprocket in the head. Zeltrax then lifts Sprocket up and hits his backbreaker drop finisher, The Trax. The ref tries to get Zeltrax out of the ring but Anton and Sensei do it for him, clotheslining Zeltrax out of the ring. Elsa meanwhile is able to cover Sprocket, but Sprocket just kicks out before two. Elsa then lifts up Sprocket and hits her flipping stunner finisher, the Elsa Cutter. Elsa pins Sprocket but Sprocket was too close to the ropes as he got his leg on the ropes. Elsa then goes and tags Mesogog into the match. Mesogog enters and immediately tries for the Mesobomb, but Sprocket reverses it into the Machine Lock. Sprocket has it locked in for only a few seconds before Elsa is there to break up the hold. Klank then enters the match and locks in the Machine Lock on Elsa. All hell then breaks loose as Lothor breaks the Machine Lock and hits the Evil Ninja Kick on Klank. Sensei then hits Lothor with the Ninja Power Kick. Zeltrax then hits Sensei with The Trax. Anton Mercer then hits The AM on Zeltrax. Elsa is now back in and she hits Mercer with the Elsa Cutter. Sprocket then locks the Machine Lock back on Elsa. Elsa is tapping, but she isn't the legal person and Sprocket can't win. Mesogog then comes from the top rope and breaks the hold with a body splash on Sprocket. Mesogog then hits the Mesobomb on Sprocket. Instead of going for the pin Mesogog helps Elsa out of the ring. Mesogog then sees Lothor on the ring apron and goes for the cover, only to have Lothor jump off the apron. Mesogog is now staring holes through Lothor as Lothor mouths you screwed me now I screw you. Just as Lothor finished the line Sprocket comes from behind Mesogog and locks in the Machine Lock. Klank is now in as well as he locks Mesogog in a head scissors, the Machine Empire representatives now having their double submission finisher, the Rise of the Machines, locked in. Elsa and Zeltrax confront Lothor, only to each receive an Evil Ninja Kick from Lothor. Then shortly after that exchange Mesogog taps out.

"The winners of this contest, SPROCKET, KLANK, ANTON MERCER, AND SENSEI," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Machine's broke their submission hold and the refs raised their arms in victory. The celebration would be short lived because from the crowd came Archerina and Gasket, who ambushed Sprocket and Klank from behind. Sensei and Anton were set to help their partners when their sons, Cam and Trent, ambushed their fathers. The winners of the match were taking a beating that is until Mondo, Machina, Hayley, and Blake made their way to the ring to chase off Archerina, Gasket, Trent, and Cam.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me at the moment is Chad and Marina. You two have been in a hell of a rivalry with Joel and Miss Fairweather for quite some time, and tonight you two will meet your rivals in the PRWA's first mixed tag team stretcher match."

"Randy when it comes to matches, the stretcher match is one of the most challenging matches to compete in. It's basically a last person standing match, except you have to place the opponent on the stretcher and push them past the goal. I know that this is a very unique match, hell there have only been two ever here in the PRWA, and I was in neither of them, and I have also never been in a last person standing match, so Randy I'm not going to lie, I really don't know what to expect tonight," said Chad.

"Luckily for me and Chad though our opponents have never been in this type of match either. Like Chad said I also don't know what to expect in this match either, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared, I mean this is the first time in PRWA history that a woman will be competing in a stretcher match. All I know is that Joel and Miss F have been making our life a living hell during this rivalry, and me and Chad are ready to put them in their place once and for all," Marina said as the couple walked off.

_Ringside_

Back inside Anderson Arena the second ring has been set up, and the giant steel cage is around the ring, with one referee inside each of the rings.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a War Games match. In this match each team will start with one person inside the steel cage, and every two minutes another member from one of the teams will enter the match, meaning on three occasion's one team will have a man advantage. The match can only be won by submission, and since this is now an elimination match, to win you most make all four of your opponents submit. Lastly a participant can not be eliminated until all eight competitors have entered the match," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top started to play.

"Introducing first, representing Team Charlie, MORDANT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the pig creature made his way ringside and entered the door of the massive steel cage.

"Breaking the Law" then started to play.

"Introducing next, representing Team SPD A Squad, he is the SPD A Squad Yellow Ranger, RON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the A Squad's Yellow Ranger entered into the ring.

Once Mordant and Ron were in the same ring, the referee in that ring went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that is chapter 28 of Falcon's Fury, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 29 will feature the War Games match, an interview with the PRWA InterGalactic Champion Adam, and the intros for the stretcher match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	29. Elimination War Games Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 29: SPD A Squad vs. Charlie, Mordant, Bulk, & Skull; Elimination War Games Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its chapter 29 of Falcon's Fury, as the SPD A Squad battles their former leader Charlie and her new friends Bulk, Skull, and Mordant, in and Elimination War Games match. In a War Games match there are two rings surrounded by a giant steel cage. One member from each team will start the match off, and every two minutes another member of one of the teams enters the match. This continues until all eight participants have entered the match. Once that happens you can actually go for the victory, which can only be gained by submission, and since this is an elimination match, to win you must make all four opponents tap out. Which team will make all of their opponents tap out, Team Charlie or Team A Squad? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Mordant and Ron locked up. Ron was able to get Mordant in a headlock but Mordant was able to drive his elbow into the back of Ron's head, allowing him to lift Ron up and drop him with a back body drop. Mordant then tried for any elbow but Ron was able to move out of the way. Ron then tried for a clothesline on Mordant but the big pig would not go down. Ron then tried two more clotheslines and Mordant would still not go down. Ron then went to the top rope and jumped, finally able to take down the big pig with a top rope clothesline. Ron then lifted up Mordant and delivered a body slam. Ron then lifted Mordant up; Irish whipped him into the ropes and delivered a powerslam. Ron was then about to set Mordant up for the A Squad's Texas cloverleaf submission finisher, Containment, when the countdown clock appeared on the screen, starting at 10 seconds. As Ron watched the clock Mordant tried to attack from behind, but Ron delivered a knee to the midsection of Mordant and tossed him into the other ring as the clock rang at zero.

The Bulk and Skull theme music then started to play.

"Introducing next, representing Team Charlie, BULK," announced Mr. Kennedy.

This was a huge plus for Team Charlie, not only did they have the person advantage when it was 2-1, 3-2, and 4-3, but now they had their two biggest guys in with the A Squad's smallest guy.

Ron also knew he was the team's smallest guy, going against the opponent's two biggest, as he attacked Bulk as soon as the big man entered the ring. Ron delivered forearm and elbow shots to the bad of Bulk, along with kicks to the knee, trying to cut the big man down a peg. Ron then backed up and delivered a chop block to Bulk, dropping him to one knee. Ron then charged Bulk, delivering a running snapmare, sending Bulk to the mat, his head hitting the mat. Ron then got hold of Bulk's legs and locked in Containment on Bulk. Bulk could tap out all he wanted, which his was, but the match couldn't be eliminated let. Ron was not facing the other ring, and didn't see it coming when Mordant reentered the ring, kicking Ron in the head to break the submission hold. Mordant then placed Ron on his shoulder and drove him back first into the corner. Mordant then lift to check on Bulk. When Bulk was back up Mordant Irish whipped him into Ron's corner, as Bulk crushed Ron. Then Bulk took Mordant and Irish whipped him into the corner, crushing Ron was well. Bulk then set up Ron in the corner and climbed the top rope, ready for his finisher, when the 10 second clock was back up. Bulk then got down as he and Mordant awaited the next A Squad member.

"Breaking the Law" then started to play.

"Introducing next, representing Team A Squad, TRACI," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Mordant and Bulk just laughed as the A Squad's lone female made her way to the ring. It was now the two biggest members of Team Charlie vs. the smallest A Squad guy and the lone A Squad girl, who was smaller then Ron. Bulk then told Mordant to take Ron into the other ring to keep up the beating.

When Traci entered the ring Bulk got right in Traci's face and pointed at his chin. Bulk was giving Traci the opportunity to get in the first strike. This is an opportunity Traci would take, but it wasn't Bulk's chin though, as Traci kicked Bulk where the sun doesn't shine, a totally legal move in this match-up. Bulk had a stunned look on his face as he dropped to his knee and the A Squad's mouth piece took Bulk's head and delivered a DDT. Traci then went to the top rope and jumped, driving her knees into the midsection of Bulk. Mordant saw this happening, and went to help Traci, but Mordant met the same fate Bulk met, and kick where it hurts the most. Traci then picked up Mordant and whipped him into a corner. Traci then took Bulk and whipped him into that same corner, as Bulk crushed Mordant. Ron was now back up and in the ring with his partner as they lifted Mordant to his feet. The two then backed up and charged, with Ron delivering a lariat and Traci delivering a chop block for the A Squad's tag finisher, the A Squad Special. The two then lifted Mordant up and draped him across the top ring ropes, feet over one ring, head over the other. Ron then entered the other ring and delivered a neckbreaker on Mordant. Traci was about to lock in Containment when the 10 second clock appeared again as Traci awaited the next person.

"Broken Home" by Papa Roach started to place.

"Introducing next, representing Team Charlie, CHARLIE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Traci had been waiting to once again get her hands on Charlie, but it looked as if Charlie was in no hurry to enter the ring, that is until Bulk came behind Traci, driving his knee into her back and delivering a neckbreaker.

Charlie then entered the ring as she instructed Bulk to lift Traci up and lock her arms behind her back. Traci was no helpless as Charlie punched Traci right in the face. Charlie then followed this up with a slap to the face and a kick to the midsection. Charlie then went for a superkick, but Traci ducked and Charlie hit Bulk. While Bulk didn't go down at first, Ron had entered the ring and Bulk ran right into him. Ron then planted Bulk with a swinging neckbreaker. Ron was down face to face with Charlie, who tried to slap him, but Ron blocked it and attempted to lock Charlie in Containment, but Mordant came and kicked Ron right in the face when he was trying to turn Charlie over. Bulk was now back up and it was a two on one beat down by Mordant and Bulk on Ron. Traci then tried to help her partner but from out of nowhere Charlie hit her Samoan drop driver finisher, Revenge, on Traci. Charlie then drug Ron to a corner as she instructed Bulk to go to the top rope and told Mordant to hold Ron's feet while she held his arms. Bulk then went to the top rope and delivered his top rope sit splash finisher, the Bulk of Impact. Bulk and Mordant then switched places and Mordant hit his swanton bomb finisher, the Flying Pig. Mordant and Charlie then brought Traci to the corner as Bulk went to the top rope, but just then the 10 second clock started. Bulk got down from the top rope as the three awaited the next person.

"Breaking the Law" started to play.

"Introducing next, represent Team A Squad, FANGS," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The three in the ring had a very concerned look on their way as Fangs, the biggest A Squad member, the enforcer, and more importantly the leader stormed to the ring.

Mordant charged Fangs when he entered the ring but the pig was immediately met by a spear. Charlie then tried a cross body but Fangs caught her and tossed her into the second ring. Bulk then charged Fangs, only to have Fangs lift him up and deliver a one person flapjack. Fangs then lifted up Bulk and Mordant and bashed their heads together. Fangs then delivered a one person version of the A Squad Special, hitting Mordant with the chop block and then hitting Bulk with the clothesline. Charlie then snuck back into the ring and tried to low blow Fangs but Fangs caught her arm. Fangs then wrapped his hand around Charlie's neck. Ron then did the same as the two men double chokeslammed Charlie. Traci then whispered something to her two partners, and much like Mordant earlier, the two draped Charlie across the top ropes from the two rings. Traci then went to the top turnbuckle from one ring and jumped into the other, delivering a leg drop to Charlie, sending her into the second ring. Traci was also in the second ring as she began to give Charlie a beating. Meanwhile in the other ring Fangs was working on Bulk while Ron was dealing with Mordant, none of the six saw the 10 second clock start counting down.

The Bulk and Skull theme started playing.

"Introducing the final competitor for Team Charlie, SKULL," announced Mr. Kennedy.

With the three fights going on in the three rings no one was really paying any attention to Skull that is until he entered the ring and immediately delivered his Super Skull Kick finisher to both Fangs and Ron. Skull then went to the other ring and did the same thing to Traci, nailing her with the Super Skull Kick. Skull then lifted up Traci and tossed her into the steel cage. Skull then went back to the other ring and did the same thing to Ron. He attempted this same move on Fangs, but Skull couldn't get the big man up. Bulk and Mordant were now back up and they did the honors, each grabbing Fangs by the throat and chokeslamming him into the steel cage. In the second ring Charlie lifted up Traci military press style and threw her into the other ring, into the waiting hands of Skull, who delivered a fall away slam to Traci. Charlie then instructed her teammates to take the two guys back into the other ring for a 3 on 2 beating. Meanwhile Charlie jumped up and stomped down on Traci's midsection. Charlie then locked Traci in Containment. Charlie was facing the other ring, watching the 3 on 2 attacks she did not see the countdown clock start up.

"Breaking the Law" played one last time.

"Introducing the final competitor for Team A Squad, TYLER," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Tyler raced to the ring as now competitors could be eliminated. As soon as Tyler was in the ring he broke up Containment, kicking Charlie in the back of the head. Tyler then went to the top turnbuckle, jumped into the second ring, and delivered an amazing double clothesline to both Mordant and Bulk. Skull then tried to hit Tyler with the Super Skull Kick, but Tyler ducked and then belted Skull with his own superkick. Tyler was on an absolute roll as he reentered ring number one, where Traci was back up. The two then set Charlie up and hit the A Squad Special on her. Mordant then tried to sneak attack the two but instead they lifted him up and delivered a flapjack, sending Mordant face first into the steel cage. Bulk then entered ring one and delivered a double clothesline to both Traci and Tyler. Bulk then turned around, only to see Fangs come jumping in from the other ring, taking down Bulk with an amazing flying clothesline. Fangs then turned around and saw Mordant try for the Flying Pig, but Fangs caught Mordant and delivered a sit-down powerbomb to the pig. Ron then went to the top rope and hit Mordant with his own Flying Pig with Fangs hit Bulk with his own Bulk of Impact. Skull then came in from the other ring and hit the Super Skull Kick on both Fangs and Ron. Traci and Tyler then tried for a double clothesline on Skull but he hit the Super Skull Kick on them to. Skull was on such a roll with the kicks he even hit Charlie and Mordant with them by mistake, and he was about to hit Bulk but Bulk caught his and Skull saw who it was as Bulk voiced his unhappiness at Skull for kicking their partners. Skull though just shrugged it off as Bulk grabbed Traci by the hair and tossed her into the second ring. Bulk went to the top rope and signaled for their tag finisher as Skull locked Traci in a bearhug hold and Bulk hit her with a top rope leg drop for their tag finisher, the B to the S. Skull then went to go lock Traci in Containment, but Tyler came from nowhere and kicked Bulk right in the face. This distraction allowed Traci to reverse the hold and lock Containment in on Skull, as Tyler locked it in on Bulk. Mordant tried to enter the other ring to help but Ron was able to trip him and lock in Containment. Charlie was about to help her teammates when Fangs lifted her up, powerbombed her and then locked in Containment. It was an amazing sight to see as all four A Squad members had Containment locked in on their opponents, two in each ring. About a minute into having the movie locked on all four opponents, Bulk, Skull, Mordant, and Charlie all tapped out at the exact same time.

"The winners of this contest, THE SPD A SQUAD," announced Mr. Kennedy as each member unlocked the hold as the giant steel cage started to ascend back to the roof. Traci and Tyler then tossed Bulk and Skull into the other ring, with Bulk on top of Skull. Fangs then tossed Mordant on top of the partners and Ron tossed Charlie on top of the pile. Then each member of the A Squad placed a foot on Charlie and raised each others arms up.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me at this time is the PRWA InterGalactic Champion Adam Park. Adam you have done some amazing things here in the PRWA, along with overcoming big time odds, something you'll have to do again tonight as you defend your title in a match Mr. Savitt is calling the PRWA InterGalactic Championship Challenge, a match where you must defend your title against four other people, Bridge, Conner, Xander, and a still unknown fourth opponent."

"Jason tonight is like any other night for me, where I must overcome some type of odds to prevail and keep this belt, and trust me as always I have something up my sleeve for when I need something big. My history with Bridge has been mentioned numerous times, and while I have never been in the ring with Xander and Bridge, but I have Rangered with Xander before, and learned enough to know about Conner from Tommy before he became a jerk. As for the mystery fourth opponent, whoever you are I have a message for you, you better be ready for the fight of your life, because I will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to keep this belt," said Adam.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the second ring has been taken down and there is now a stretcher at ring side.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a mixed tag team stretcher match. In this match you must beat your opponents up so bad that you can place both of them on the stretcher. Then you must roll the stretcher pass the yellow line which is about halfway up the entrance ramp," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Dreams" by Van Halen starts playing.

"Introducing the couples, first from San Diego, California, MARINA and the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, CHAD LEE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple headed to the ring. Once they got to the stretcher each nodded at it before entering the ring.

"Fly Away" by Nelly then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, MISS FAIRWEATHER and the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger JOEL RAWLINGS," announces Mr. Kennedy as the couple heads to the ring. Once they get to the stretcher Miss F puts a hand on it while Joel slaps the top of the stretcher.

Once each couple was in the ring the referee went over the rules for the match and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 29 of Falcon's Fury, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 30 will feature the mixed tag team stretcher match, an interview with the PRWA Women's Champion Hayley, and the intros for the PRWA InterGalactic Championship match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	30. Mixed Tag Team Stretcher Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 30: Joel & Miss F vs. Chad & Marina, Stretcher Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 30 of Falcon's Fury, as the Lightspeed Rescue rivalry between the couples Chad and Marina and Joel and Miss Fairweather comes to a head in the PRWA's first ever mixed tag team stretcher match. The point of a stretcher match is quite simple, beat your opponents so bad that you can place them on the stretcher and push the stretcher across the victory line, which is about halfway up the entrance ramp. Also because of the way the match is decided their will be no tagging in and out in this match-up (tag matches featuring no tagging in and out are known as tornado tag matches) so all four competitors can be in the ring at all times. Which Lightspeed couple will finally gain the last laugh are there soon to be stretchered opponents? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

In what was a shock to absolutely no one, as soon as the bell rung to start the match, the guys started fighting each other, as did the girls. Miss F and Joel sound were able to gain the upper hand in the contest that was until they tried to whip Chad and Marina into each other. Chad and Marina were able to reverse these Irish whip attempts, and it was Joel and Miss F that ran into one another, sending the two to the mat. Chad and Marina then at the same lifted up Joel and Miss F; Irish whipped them into the ropes, and delivered a back body drop to them, all done in perfect symmetry. Joel and Miss F rolled to the outside to regroup as the fans cheered and Chad and Marina shared a kiss. As soon as they broke the kiss to two raced over to the ropes, jumping over them and taking out their opponents. Chad continued to battle Joel outside the ring while Marina sent Miss F back into the ring. Marina then headed to the top rope, looking for her finisher, but Miss F was able to move, as Marina landed roughly on her ankle, as it buckled as soon as Marina feet hit the mat. Miss F took clear advantage of this, kicking Marina in the ankle and sending her to the mat. Miss F then lifted up Marina and delivered an anklebreaker, driving Marina's ankle in her thigh. Miss F then whipped Marina into a corner. Miss F then turned Marina around, stretched Marina's her arms out and placed her foot on the back of Marina. Miss F had a turnbuckle aided surfboard locked in.

Meanwhile outside the ring Chad was having his way with Joel. After taking Joel down after flying over the top rope Chad lifted Joel back up and whipped him into the ring barrier. Chad then charged and drove his knee into the face of Joel. Chad then lifted up Joel again, this time sending him face first into the ring post. Chad then grabbed hold of Joel's throat lifted him up and drove him back first into the ring post. Chad then walked over to the stretcher and waited for Joel to get up. When Joel was back to his feet Chad charged with the stretcher, driving it into the midsection of Joel. Chad then locked hold of Joel's head and delivered a DDT onto the stretcher. Chad then got hold of the rest of Joel's body and placed him on the stretcher. Chad then entered the ring to help his girlfriend and attempt to end the match. Chad snuck up behind Miss F and locked in his cross face submission finisher, the Lifeguard Lock. Marina was now freed from the corner as she watched her boyfriend have the hold locked in on her rival. Then Joel reentered the ring and grabbed Marina by the hair and set her up for his finisher. Chad screamed at Joel to let her go, but Joel wouldn't. When Joel had Marina on his shoulder, ready to powerbomb her, he screamed I'll yet go if you let go to Chad. Chad then released the Lifeguard Lock and started to yell at Joel to put Marina down, but he wouldn't. Chad then charged Joel, only to have Joel kick Chad in the face. Joel the delivered his crucifix powerbomb finisher, the Crash Landing, to Marina. An enraged Chad then charged Joel, only to have Miss F deliver a low blow.

Joel then grabbed hold of Chad and tossed him out of the ring. Joel then picked up Marina by the hair, told Miss F something, and then handed her over to Miss F. Joel then exited the ring to get hold of Chad while Miss F locked Marina in hanging figure four necklock finisher, the Fair Lock. While Marina was trapped in Miss F's finisher Joel delivered the Crash Landing to Chad, with Joel sending Chad onto the stretcher. As soon as Miss F saw Chad out on the stretcher she released the Fair Lock. Miss F then got hold of Marina and delivered Joel's Crash Landing to Marina, sending her out of the ring and on top of Chad on the stretcher. Miss F then exited the ring and planted a kiss on Joel. The couple then started to push the stretcher towards the victory line, only to have some camera cords get the wheels stuck. As Joel went to move the cords Marina was able to kick Miss F in the face. Miss F went to attack Marina, but Marina got off the stretcher and landed on top of Chad, who was able to grab hold of Miss F and lift himself off the stretcher, Miss F hanging on to his back. Joel finally saw this and went to attack Chad but Chad kicked Joel in the midsection and Marina then hit him with a reverse DDT. Chad then delivered a back body drop to Miss F. Marina and Chad then waited for their opponents to get back up, and when they did they turned the stretcher horizontal and drove it into the midsections of both Joel and Miss F. Chad then grabbed Joel's head and Marina grabbed Miss F's, and they each drove their opponents head into the stretcher. Marina then whispered something to Chad. Chad then placed Miss F on the stretcher as Marina went to the top rope. Marina then jumped, hitting her top rope stomp finisher, the Sea Stomp on Miss F, who was out on the stretcher. The couple then placed Joel on top of Miss F.

Marina and Chad started to push the stretcher towards the victory line when Joel was able to kick both Marina and Chad with his legs. The couple then charged at Joel but he was able to grab Marina and Chad's heads and ram them together. Joel then got off of the stretcher and delivered a superkick to both of his opponents. Joel then got a hold of Chad and whipped him into one of the steel ring steps. Miss F then got hold of Marina and did the same thing to her. Joel and Miss F then took apart the steel steps, and lifted them up, ready to use them on their opponents. When Chad and Marina were back up Joel and Miss F charged with the steel steps, only to have Chad and Marina duck and the sets of steel steps bang into one another, causing Joel and Miss F to drop them. Chad and Marina then caught Joel and Miss F by surprise, grabbing their heads and delivering a bulldog into the steel steps on reach. Both Joel and Miss F were out on top of the steel steps. Chad then got hold of Joel and locked in the Lifeguard Lock while Marina stretched Miss F over the other set of steel steps, went to the top rope and delivered the Sea Stomp. Marina then got Miss F and placed her on the stretcher. Chad then released the Lifeguard Lock and placed Chad on the stretcher as well. To prevent Joel from doing anything this time Chad locked in a version of the Lifeguard Lock as Marina pushed the stretcher. Right before the victory line Chad released the Lifeguard Lock. Chad and Marina then kissed one another before together pushing the stretcher across the victory line.

"The winners of this contest CHAD AND MARINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee went over and raised the arms of the victorious couple. Chad and Marina had been through hell and back during the fierce rivalry with Joel and Miss F, and on this night, in a very dangerous match, Chad and Marina put their rivals down for good. The couple shared one more kiss before heading backstage, hand in hand.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here with you and with me right now is the PRWA Women's Champion Hayley. Hayley ever since Kimberly entered the PRWA you had a bad feeling about her, which was proven when the two factions were formed, and ever since then you to have had an intense rivalry, one that you have controlled since winning the Women's Title from Kim back in September, but last month at Fan's Choice Kim got the upper hand, pinning you in the main event to earn a title opportunity here tonight, and also getting the chance to make it a match of her choice, in which she chose a street fight."

"Randy you speak the truth, since winning this title at All In last September Kimberly is 0-5 against me in title matches, 0-6 if you want to count the All In match as well. But Randy you also speak the truth when you say the last time me and Kim were in a match together, Kim got the upper hand, she beat me, and earned another title chance. Randy you see though that's where Kim loses her edge, once she earns the title match she can't do anything with it, she is 0-5 against me in title matches, and leading up to our match tonight she tried to cost me all my matches leading up to tonight, but each time her plan backfired. Randy what I'm really trying to say is that Kim isn't clutch, and tonight her record against me in title matches goes to 0-7, 0-6 when I'm defending."

_Ringside_

As we return ringside it was time for the first of two back to back title matches as "Elevation" by U2 started to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the PRWA InterGalactic Championship challenge, and it is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, becoming accompanied to the ring by Tanya, from Los Angeles, California, he is the current reigning and defending PRWA InterGalactic Champion, ADAM PARK," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champion made his way to the ring along with Tanya, ready for one of his most challenging title defenses to date.

"Game Over" by Lil Flip then started to play.

"And introducing the challengers, first representing the GRE and being accompanied to the ring by one half of the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Kira, from Los Angeles, California, he is the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, CONNER MCKNIGHT," announced Mr. Kennedy. The cocky Conner headed to the ring signally the belts was coming with him, while Hot Yellow/Tainted Angels and singing rivals Kira and Tanya stared down one another.

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde started to play.

"Introducing the next challenger, from Newtech City, he is the SPD B Squad Green Ranger, BRIDGE CARSON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the former PRWA InterGalactic Champion made his way to the ring. Bridge and Adam had had many epics showdowns, and Bridge was looking to take back the title that he lost to Adam.

"Remember the Name," by Fort Minor then started playing.

"Introducing the next challenger, from Briarwood, California, he is the Mystic Force Green Ranger, XANDER BLY," announced Mr. Kennedy as like Conner Xander was signally for the belt to be won by him, this starting a war of worlds between the two cocky Rangers in Conner and Xander.

That war of words ended when the arena went dark. Thunder and lightning was then heard as smoke started to appear on stage and the song "Headstrong" by Trapt started to play. The four competitors in the ring and the entire arena in general were then stunned by who walked through the smoke.

"And introducing the final challenger, he is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, THRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as Rita and Zedd's evil spawn made his way the ring, evil smile on his evil face the entire time, clearing the ring of the other four when he entered it.

Once all five were back in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 30, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 31 will feature the PRWA InterGalactic Championship match, an interview with Trini, and the intros for the PRWA Women's Championship street fight. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	31. PRWA InterGalactic Title Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 31: PRWA InterGalactic Championship Match; Adam vs. Conner vs. Bridge vs. Xander vs. Thrax**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 31 of Falcon's Fury, and the PRWA InterGalactic Championship Challenge, as Adam must defend his IG Title against four opponents; Conner, Xander, Bridge, and the debuting Thrax. For those of you who have been reading my PRWA stories since the beginning know that Adam will do anything, take any risk there is, to win a match and keep his title, to my WWE fans reading Adam is the Jeff Hardy of the PRWA. Now Adam faces his biggest challenge to date since becoming IG champion, defeating the title against four opponents hungry for championship gold, two of which are the cockiest in the PRWA, one of those two looking to bring the GRE its fourth title of the evening, while one has had some epic showdowns with Adam, and the final one, the son of the first two Power Ranger enemies, looking to take gold in his debut match. So only one question remains, which of these five leaves as InterGalactic Champion? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Bridge, Xander, and Conner, quickly made their way over towards Adam to get away from Thrax. Thrax just stood there, awaiting his first challenger as the four human talked amongst one another. The four Rangers then formed a line, with Bridge on the right end, next to him Adam, next to him Xander, with Conner on the left end. Thrax then extended his arm, signaling to them to just bring it. Just when it looked like the four would try a combined move Xander just shoves Conner towards Thrax, and Thrax plants the Red Dino Thunder Ranger with a spinebuster. Xander laughs at what he did to Conner that is until Adam and Bridge do the same thing to Xander, as this time Thrax sends Xander to the mat with a one person flapjack. As soon as Thrax is back up Adam and Bridge charge, clotheslining Thrax over the top rope to the outside of the ring. As soon as the deed is done Adam strikes quickly, delivering kick to the midsection of Bridge. From outside the ring Thrax is not happy, as he grabs hold of Adam's leg and trips him, sending the champion down to the mat. Thrax then starts to climb onto the ring apron. Thrax is about to reenter the ring, that is until Conner and Xander send Thrax's throat into the top rope, sending him back to the floor. Conner and Xander then shake every others hands for their good work, but then Conner gets payback on Xander by bringing him in and delivering a clothesline to the cocky Australian. Conner then gets to cocky as he doesn't see Thrax climb to the top rope. Conner then turns around, only to get leveled by a missile dropkick from Thrax, as the only villain in the match stands tall early.

Thrax then lifted up Bridge and whipped him into one of the corners. Thrax then backed up and charged, driving his shoulder into the midsection of Bridge. Then when Thrax turned around there came Xander, who jumped up and delivered a corner splash to his two opponents. Conner then came behind Xander and delivered a double knee backbreaker to Xander that sent him into the corner with Bridge and Thrax. It appeared as if Conner may have hurt his knee during the move, as he was on all four having trouble getting up. Adam would take advantage of this, performing his own version of the Hardy's Boys Poetry in Motion, as he charged, climbed on top of Conner and jumped off, delivering a cross body to the three as the crowd was going nuts. Adam then lifted up Xander and delivered a back body drop. Adam then took Thrax and delivered an atomic drop. Adam then took Bridge and delivered a body slam to him. Adam then pinned Bridge but Conner was there to break up the attempt. Conner then lifted up Adam and started to deliver some punches to the face of the champion. Conner then lifted Adam up and attempted his finisher, only to have Thrax dropkick Conner, sending him to the mat, and sending Adam on top of Conner for a pinning attempt. The ref got to two before Thrax noticed this and stopped the pining attempt. Thrax then lifted up Adam and delivered a couple of fore arm shots before Irish whipping him into the ropes. Thrax ducked down, but Adam never got there because Xander speared Adam to the mat. Xander then sent Thrax back upright with a kick to the face. Xander then took Thrax's head and drove the back of Thrax's head into his thigh. Xander turned around just in time to get speared out of the ring by Bridge.

All five men had taken a beating so far in the match, as Adam, Thrax, and Conner remained in the ring, with Bridge and Xander outside the ring. Back in the ring Conner was first to his feet as he lifted up Thrax and drove him back first into the corner. Conner then went to the ring apron and delivered a neckbreaker to Thrax. Conner landed on his feet on the arena floor as Thrax bounced back, right into the grasp of Adam. Adam then delivered a Pele kick to Thrax, which happened to be Tanya's finisher. Tanya cheered her man as he climbed to the top rope for his finisher, only to be attacked from behind from Kira. Adam saw this and it distracted him long enough for Conner to push Adam off of the top rope and into the waiting arms of Thrax, who delivered a falling powerslam. Meanwhile outside the ring the battle was raging between Xander and Bridge. After Bridge speared Xander out of the ring Bridge picked him up and dropped him throat first on the ring barrier. Bridge the drove his knee into the back of Xander and slammed his face against the ring barrier. Bridge then whipped Xander into the steel steps. Bridge was about to attempt his finisher on Xander when inside the ring he same Thrax cover Adam after the falling powerslam. Bridge then raced back into the ring and broke up the attempt before three. Bridge then tried to hit Thrax with his finisher, when he saw Conner coming from the top rope. Bridge got out of the way and Conner nailed Thrax with a flying clothesline. Bridge then caught Conner by surprise hand hit his sit-down inverted powerbomb finisher, the Toaster Burn. Bridge pinned Conner but Adam broke up the pinning attempt.

The two rivals were now doing battle once again, trading shots blow for blow. Thrax tried to catch the two of them by surprise but they were able to catch hold of Thrax and send him over the top rope and crashing right into Xander. Bridge was able to take advantage of this situation and gain the upper hand on Adam. Bridge then attempted the Toaster Burn on Adam, but Adam was able to reverse the attempt into a swinging DDT. Adam then went to the top rope, ready for his finisher, when he saw Conner back up and he instead leveled Conner with a missile dropkick. Adam was all fired up but he didn't see Xander enter the ring. Adam turned around right into Xander, who hit his twist of fate finisher, the Extreme Nature. Xander then covered Adam but Thrax broke up the attempt. Thrax then took Xander by the hair and tossed him out of the ring. Bridge then tried to clothesline Thrax but Thrax ducked, sending Bridge over the top rope, right on to Xander. Thrax then lifted up Conner and delivered his corkscrew neckbreaker finisher, The Thraxing. Thrax then covered Conner, but Adam came from the top rope and stopped the pin with his Leap Frog frog splash finisher. Adam then took Thrax and whipped him into the ropes, but Bridge and Xander lowered the top rope, sending Thrax flying to the outside. Adam saw the three fighting as he lifted up Conner military press style and tossed him over the top rope. Unlike most times this happened, this time the three caught Conner, and dropped him face first on the announce table. Adam was about to jump over the top rope to take the other three out, but waited for the right moment. Soon Conner was back in things and the four challengers were ducking it out outside the ring. This is when Adam made his move. Adam then climbed to the top rope, only to climb back down. Adam then looked under the ring and found a ladder. Adam set up the ladder near the fight scene, amazingly none of the four seeing him as he climbed to the top. Kira did see this and she attempted to knock the ladder down, only to me met from a TS Kick by Tanya. Meanwhile on the floor Bridge finally noticed Adam, and he tried to notify the others, but it was too late.

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT.

That's all that could be heard inside Anderson Arena after Adam jumped off the ladder and delivered a moonsault to his four opponents. The crowd continued to go nuts as Adam got back to his feet and tossed Xander back into the ring. Adam then went to the top rope and delivered the Leap Frog frog splash to Xander. Adam then covered Xander, and with the other three down, it was Kira who pulled the referee out of the ring. This prompted another catfight between Tanya and Kira as Adam exited the ring this time, trying to separate his girlfriend and Kira. Kira did not like this as she slapped Adam, causing Tanya to charge pass Adam and take Kira down to the floor. As Adam continued to try and help his girlfriend he did not see Conner getting. Once Conner was up all he saw was Adam with his hands on his girlfriend. Conner was now enraged as he charged Adam, spearing him through the ring barrier. Adam was now out as Tanya forgot about Kira to check on her man. This allowed Kira to sneak behind Tanya and lock in the Ptera Grip. This prompted Tanya's Tainted Angels teammates Ashley and Aisha out to chase Kira away into the crowd, as Conner slid under the ring to hide from them. Meanwhile Thrax, Xander, and Bridge were all back in the ring. The three were duking it out, and as one went down the other came to take their place. Thrax was soon able to gain the upper hand in this situation as he rammed Bridge and Xander's heads together, and then leveled them with clotheslines. Thrax then lifted up Bridge and delivered The Thraxing. Thrax then attempted his finisher on Xander, only to have Xander reverse the attempt and hit the Extreme Nature on Thrax. Conner the came out from under the ring and reentered the ring. Conner snuck up behind Xander, turned him around, lifted him up and delivered his brainbuster finisher, The Header. Conner then covered Xander for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA InterGalactic Champions, CONNER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee handed Conner his new championship belt and raised his arm in victory, as the boos rained down on Conner. Then from the crowd came Kira, seemingly able to ditch Ashley and Aisha as she started to celebrate with her man. Just like when Ethan and Kira won the mixed tag belts, out came Trent and Ethan to celebrate, as the two boys lifted Conner onto their shoulders. Then up at the top of the entrance ramp appeared the Women's Tag Champs Maddie and V, the Tag Champs Sky and Rocky, and the potential new Women's and PRWA Champs Tommy and Kim, appeared on the big screen, giving their approval to the latest GRE gold strike.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time is Trini. Trini back in September someone delivered a viscous attack to you that sidelined you for the rest of 2006. Last month at Fan's Choice we learned that Tommy and Kim were behind it, trying to split up you and Jason, and having Scorpina do their dirty work. Thanks to Mr. Savitt you and Scorpina were not allowed to lay a finger on each other until tonight, and in a few moments you will finally get your hands on Scorpina in a falls count anywhere match."

"Oh Jason I have been waiting since September 24, 2006 for this moment. I may have gotten my hands on Scorpina just a little at Fan's Choice, but it wasn't enough. You know Jason its actually a good thing Mr. Savitt put that little no touch rule over us, because if he hadn't I would have made sure Scorpina did not make it to this night. Scorpina thanks to you I lost about four months of my career, and now tonight I get my payback, as I can do whatever I want to Scorpina, wherever I want to. Tonight Scorpina I plan on making your life a living hell, and then when I'm done with you, Kimberly, YOU'RE NEXT."

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for and it is a street fight for the PRWA Women's Championship. In this match there are no rules, no count outs, and no disqualifications. Anything goes, and the only way to win is by pin-fall or submission.

"Hart of a Champion" by Nelly starts playing.

"Introducing first the challenger, representing the GRE, from Gainesville, Florida by way of Angel Grove, California, she is the original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, KIMBERLY HART," announced Mr. Kennedy. Since this was a street fight Kimberly was in different attire the usual. Without her all pink warm-up Kim was wearing jeans, a pink and white t-shirt, pink elbow pads, and a pink bandana.

"Be Yourself" by Audioslave started to play.

"And introducing her opponent, representing the Tainted Angels and the Triple B's, from Reefside, California, she is the PRWA Women's Champion, HAYLEY JOHNSON," announced Mr. Kennedy. Hayley's street fight attire consisted of jeans, a Tainted Angels t-shirt, black and yellow elbow pads, and a Dino Thunder bandana.

As soon as the champion was in the ring she was face to face with Kim. Hayley then took off the title belt and held it up in front of Kim before handing it to the ref. The ref then held up the belt to show it was on the line. He then went over the rules (or lack there of) for the match and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 31, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 32 will feature the women's championship match, an interview with Ecliptor, and the intros for the falls count anywhere match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	32. PRWA Women's Title Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 32: PRWA Women's Championship Match; Hayley vs. Kimberly, Street Fight**

**_A/N: Alright its chapter 32 of Falcon's Fury, and the PRWA Women's Championship is on the line, when Hayley puts her title up for grabs against Kimberly in a Street Fight. Ever since the GRE/Triple B's split Kimberly and Hayley have not liked each other. Hayley had been on a roll in the rivalry, winning all 6 matches the two have had for the title (one where Hayley won the belt from Kim, five where Hayley was defending and won). At Fan's Choice Kim earned another opportunity, pinning Hayley in the main event at Fan's Choice, and getting to choose what type of match, and that match being a street fight. In this match anything goes, no count outs, no disqualifications, the only rule of the match being you must get the pin fall or submission inside ring (unlike a hardcore match where you can get the pin or submission anywhere). Will Hayley keep her title match dominance over Kimberly, or will Kim earn herself a second reign as Women's Champion, and how far will these ladies go to get the win? I hope you enjoy chapter 32 of Falcon's Fury._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung the champion and challenger were back in each others face. The brunette and the redhead face to face once again. In a move that surprised the crowd, it was Hayley who made the first move, slapping Kim across the face. Kim just smiled at this as she drove her knee into the midsection of Hayley. Kim then tried for a clothesline, but Hayley was able to duck. As Kim bounced back off the ropes Hayley stunned the crowd again, hitting Kim with her own Firebird Flip Kick finisher. Hayley covered Kim but Kim kicked out at two. Hayley then exited the ring and went looking for weapons under the ring. It was trash can time as Hayley brought out a trash can, along with its lid. Hayley tossed the can in and reentered the ring with the lid in hand. Hayley went to hit Kim with the lid, but Kim was able to dropkick the lid into Hayley's face. Kim then lifted up Hayley and delivered a one person flapjack to the champion. Kim then grabbed hold of the trash can and drove the rim of the can into Hayley's back. Kim then lifted Hayley up and delivered a swift kick to the midsection. Kim then put the trash can on top of Hayley's head. Hayley couldn't see anything with the can on her head, as Kimberly dropkicked the can, sending it and Hayley into the corner. Kim then got cocky, and it would soon cost her, as she started to charge the corner Hayley was able to get the can off her head and toss it at Kim. Kim caught the trash can, but Hayley dropkicked the can right into Kim, sending her to the mat. Hayley then took the trash can and hit Kim in the knees with it. Hayley then placed the can of Kim's knees, back up, jumped up, and landed knee firsts on the can, crushing the can and Kim's knees in the process. Hayley then tossed the can aside and kicked Kimberly outside of the ring.

Hayley remained in the ring, waiting for Kim to get up. Once Kim was back up Hayley jumped over the top rope. Kimberly was able to see this just in time to move as Hayley hit the ring barrier face first. Kimberly then drove her knee into the back of Hayley, following that up with a bunch of kicks to Hayley's back, and then a reverse DDT. It was now Kim's turn to look under the ring for a weapon, as she found a weapon fond to the wrestlers of the original ECW, the Singapore cane. Kim lifted up Hayley and leaned her against the ring barrier, Hayley's back facing Kim. Kim then lifted up part of Hayley's shirt, revealing her back. Kim then took the cane and belted Hayley with it. Kim did this another three times for four total. When Kim went in for the fifth shot with the cane Hayley was able to move, as the cane hit the ring barrier, bouncing back and striking Kim in the face. Hayley then delivered a flying forearm to Kimberly, sending her down to the arena floor. Hayley then got hold of the cane and started to choke Kimberly with the cane. Kim started kicking her feet, and was able to kick Hayley in the back of the head, breaking her hold on the situation. Kim was able to get up as she speared a dazed Hayley into the side of the ring. Kimberly then picked up Hayley and placed her in a bear hug. Kim would keep the hold locked in and then drive Hayley's back into the side of the ring. This process would continue for about a minute until Kim powerslammed Hayley to the arena floor. Sensing she had the champion right where she wanted her Kimberly climbed onto the ring apron and then to the top turnbuckle. Kimberly then jumped, attempting a moonsault, but Hayley was able to get her knees up as Kim crashed into them.

Kim doubled over in pain after having Hayley's knees driven into her midsection after the failed moonsault attempt. Hayley was back out as she headed over towards the timekeeper and grabbed a steel chair. Hayley then decided she wanted to target Kim's back after Kim targeted her back. Hayley took the top of the steel chair and drove it into the back of Kim. Hayley then flipped the chair around and proceeded to drive the legs into Kim's back. Hayley then unfolded the chair and placed Kim in it. Hayley then charged the seated Kim, kicking her in the face, knocking Kim and the chair over. Hayley then climbed up to the ring apron and delivered a leg drop to Kim. Hayley then placed the chair on Kim's midsection got back on the ring apron and jumped, stomping the chair into Kim's midsection. Hayley then got down on one knee, placing the chair across the leg with the knee that wasn't down. Hayley then got Kim and delivered a modified version of her side slam into a backbreaker finisher, the Hail Storm, driving Kim's back into the chair. Hayley then tossed Kim back into the ring and covered her, with Kim kicking out just before three. Hayley went back outside the ring and grabbed the chair. Hayley waited for Kim to get and when she did she went to hit Kim, but Kim showed her amazing quickness, delivering the Firebird Flip Kick and driving the chair into Hayley's face. Kim then pinned Hayley but after a count of one Hayley got her foot on the bottom end. Kim ended the pin, but then the ref informed her she didn't have to, as the hand or foot on or under the rope rule didn't apply in the match. Kim then pinned Hayley again but Hayley was able to kick out before three. Kim could not believe that she potentially blew her chance as she exited the ring.

Kim went right over to where the timekeeper was and grabbed the PRWA Women's Championship belt. Kim reentered the ring and when Hayley was back up Kim flattened her with the title belt. The effects of the match were now starting to show as Hayley had a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding. Kim saw this and picked up Hayley and set her up for a DDT. Kim was ready to drop Hayley's now cute forehead on the belt, but Hayley reversed the attempt and sent Kim to the mat with a back body drop. Hayley then took hold of her championship belt and drove it into the small of Kim's back. Hayley then stood on Kim's back, hooked the belt together, and used the back of the belt to choke Kimberly, all the while standing on her back. Hayley then went to the top rope with the belt and waited for Kim to get up. Once Kim was up Hayley jumped, driving the championship belt right into the face of Kimberly, causing her to join the bleeding party as both girls were now cut open. Hayley then dropped the belt and succeeded in doing what Kim wanted to but couldn't DDTing Kim onto the belt. Hayley then lifted Kim up and hit the Hail Storm. Hayley pinned Kim, but she somehow kicked out before three. Hayley then exited the ring and found of all things a stop sign under the ring. As Hayley reentered the ring Kim was now on her knees as she saw the stop sign, begging Hayley not to hit her with it. Hayley thought about it but then slowly lifted the sign up. This however is what Kim wanted, as she was able to deliver a low blow to Hayley, and then deliver the Firebird Flip Kick driving the sign into Hayley's face. Kim pinned Hayley put Hayley still kicked out before three. Kim then lifted up Hayley as it looked like she was out on her feet. Kim then took the sign and hit Hayley on the left side of the face, the right side of the face, and a shot to the chin that sent Hayley's face straight up. Kim then kicked Hayley in each knee, sending her to her knees. Kim just smiled as she saw her bleeding rival on her knees at her feet. Kimberly then lifted up the sign and crushed Hayley's head and face with a shot that sounded like a gunshot that sent Hayley to the mat so fast you would have thought it was a gunshot. Hayley's body was limp as Kim threw the sign down and covered Hayley for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest and the NEW PRWA Women's Champion, KIMBERLY HART," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed as slowly made her way to her feet and the referee handed her the PRWA Women's Championship belt. Kimberly then raised the title belt over her head. Kim then went over to the beaten Hayley, placed her foot on Hayley's face and lifted the belt up again. Then now to the ring came Tommy as he lifted his with up into a hug, followed by a nice long kiss, the crowd the entire length of the kiss. Kim then held the belt up again as the couple gave the cameras a smile.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me right now is Ecliptor. Ecliptor your rivalry with Darkonda has been going on since day one of the PRWA, and it all comes to an end tonight, because whoever loses your match is gone from the PRWA forever."

"Randy to say this is the biggest match of my life would be an understatement, hell to say it's the biggest battle of life is an understatement. Randy tonight for me its real simple, survive and advance or lose and go home, and I don't plan on going home, and I fully expect to send that slim known as Darkonda back to whatever part of this universe he came from. You see Darkonda anything goes in this match, meaning we can do whatever we want to each other, use whatever we want on each other, and more importantly have anyone we want help us, and unlike my opponent, I have not alienated all of my former allies. Darkonda I have a whole army of people ready to help me get rid of you, and if need be they will make an appearance, but I hope they don't have to, because I want to be known as the person who signally handily eliminated the biggest piece in the universe from the PRWA."

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is schedule for one fall and it is a Falls Count Anywhere match. Just like the street fight that just happened, anything goes, there are no rules, no count outs, and no disqualifications. You can only win the match by pin fall, and that pin fall can occur anywhere," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"I Ain't Your Survivor" by Bullets and Octane started to play.

"Introducing first, from the Moon Palace, SCORPINA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As soon as Mr. Kennedy said Scorpina, out came Trini, running down the ramp and attacking Scorpina from behind.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 32 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 33 will feature the Trini/Scorpina Falls Count Anywhere match, an interview with Zordon, and the intros for Ecliptor/Darkonda Loser Leaves PRWA match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	33. Scorpina vs Trini, Falls Count Anywhere

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 33: Scorpina vs. Trini, Falls Count Anywhere Match**

_**A/N: Its time for chapter 33 of Falcon's Fury, as Trini and Scorpina will face off in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The set up for this match goes all the way back to my All In story, where someone attacked Trini, leaving her out of action for the rest of the year. Scorpina was there to help Jason cope, but then it was revealed at Falcon's Fury that it was Scorpina who took out Trini, a plan set up by none other then Tommy and Kimberly. After a small attack for payback at Fan's Choice, and thanks to Mr. Savitt saying the two couldn't lay a hand on the other until the match, Trini is finally able to get her hands on Scorpina here in this Falls Count Anywhere Match. The Falls Count Anywhere match is just like the Street Fight from last chapter, except you can only win by pin fall, and that pin fall can occur anywhere. I must say I have been ready to type this chapter up for some time, as Trini and Scorpina are about to lay waste to some parts of my campus. Who will get the pin, and where will they get it at? I hope you enjoy and please review.**_

_**Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me**_

As soon as Trini connected with a forearm to the back of Scorpina's head the referee called for the bell to start the match.

_Bell Rings_

Trini then grabbed hold of the back of Scorpina's head and drove Scorpina face first unto the entrance ramp. Trini then kicked Scorpina down the rest of the ramp. Trini then picked up Scorpina and whipped her into the steel steps. Trini then whipped Scorpina into the set of ringsides across from the first set. Trini then whips Scorpina into the ring barrier, and follows that up by clotheslining Scorpina, along with herself, into the crowd. As Trini attempts to get up and continue her attack Scorpina is able top trip her, as she tries to get away through the crowd. Scorpina is able to make her way across the arena floor and starts to head into the regular seating area. Trini is right on Scorpina's tail, chasing after her, but Scorpina knows this, and pretends she doesn't. Trini is then caught off guard by an elbow to the face from Scorpina. Scorpina then takes Trini's head and rams it into the hand railing in the regular seating. Scorpina is then able to lift Trini up military press style, and she just launches the original Yellow Ranger up the aisle they are in. The crowd around her boos as Scorpina actually takes some popcorn from a fan and eats it, and then takes another fan's drink and drinks it. Scorpina then heads up the steps for Trini, but Scorpina's snack time gave Trini the time she needed, and as Scorpina gets close Trini is able to throw some hot nacho cheese into the face of Scorpina. Trini then trips Scorpina face first into the aisle steps. Trini then grabs Scorpina by her hair and takes her up to the top of the aisle and then tosses her into the concourse level. Trini starts to lift Scorpina, but Scorpina gets a lucky rake to the eyes. This allows Scorpina to find some napkins to get the cheese off her face. With the cheese off her face Scorpina turns around, only to see Trini charging, as she is able to spear Scorpina into the ledge of a souvenir stand. Trini then climbs into the stand, finds a Scorpina t-shirt, and starts choking Scorpina with her own t-shirt. With then t-shirt still wrapped around her neck, Trini drags Scorpina over to a concession stand. Trini then enters the stand and takes a pretzel. Trini takes a bit of it, and then spits it in Scorpina's face Carlito style. Trini then jumps through the window in the stand and clothesline Scorpina down to the floor. Trini then picks up Scorpina and whips her right out an arena door. The two are now outside the arena on the campus of Bowling Green State University. Trini grabs hold of Scorpina's hair and takes her towards the building to the left of the arena from where they came out of, which is the library. There is a set of steps that leads to the library, and Trini throws Scorpina down them.

Trini then waits for Scorpina to get up and when she does, she jumps down towards Scorpina. Scorpina though is somehow able to catch Trini and deliver a fall away slam. Scorpina then makes her move again as she enters the library. Trini is soon back up, and when she doesn't see Scorpina, she decides to enter the library. Trini still can't seem to find Scorpina that is until she attacks, as Scorpina hits Trini in the back of the head with a very large book. Scorpina then took hold of Trini's head and bulldogged her to the floor. Scorpina then rested Trini on her shoulder and sat her in one of the chairs in the library. Scorpina slapped Trini across the face and then kicked in her the face, sending both Trini and the chair to the floor. Scorpina then locked in her sharpshooter submission finisher, the Scorpina Death Lock, on Trini, as the referee reminded Scorpina that she can not win this match by submission. Scorpina kept the hold in for a good two minutes before finally breaking it. Scorpina then covered Trini but Trini kicked out at two. Scorpina then took Trini by the hair and dragged her over to the where the bookshelves began. Scorpina attempted to whip Trini into one of the metal shelves, but Trini reversed it and Scorpina ate metal bookshelf. Trini then grabbed a couple of books, and when Scorpina was back up Trini crushed each side of her head with one of the books. Trini then took Scorpina back towards the doors of the library and tossed her out of the library. Trini then kicked Scorpina in the back of head, and then tossed her back up the steps. Trini then grabbed Scorpina by the hair and just tossed her rag doll style, sending her back in front of the arena. Instead of sending the fight back into the arena, Trini decided to take things to the building to the right of the arena, the Business Administration building.

Trini grabbed hold of Scorpina again and took her to one of the main doors of the building known as the BA. Trini then opened up this door, but Scorpina's hand in, and crushed the hand with the door. Trini then tossed Scorpina into the building. There was another set of doors before actually entering the building, so Trini opened that door and kicked Scorpina into the building. Trini then saw a classroom and she whipped Scorpina into the wooden class room door. Trini then went to punch Scorpina but Scorpina ducked and Trini hit the wood door. Scorpina then opened the door to the class room, hitting Trini in the head with the door along the way, entering the classroom and turning the lights off. Once Trini was back up she entered the classroom and turned the lights on, only to be hit in the back by a desk from Scorpina. Scorpina then grabbed hold of Trini and whipped her into the teacher's desk. Scorpina then charged, looking to deliver a knee to Trini's face, but Trini moved and Scorpina's knee hit the desk. Trini then got hold of Scorpina and side slammed Scorpina onto the teacher's desk. Trini then climbed onto the teacher's desk, lifted up Scorpina military press style, and tossed her onto the sea of desks in the room. Trini then pulled Scorpina from the seas of desks and covered her, but only got a two count. Trini then tossed Scorpina out of the classroom. Trini then took Scorpina towards the back corner of the side of the building they were into and tossed her into a giant lecture hall. Trini saw all the steps that lead to the front of the lecture hall, and then grabbed Scorpina by the hair and tossed her down the steps to the front of the room. Scorpina ended up by the front wall as she at least got herself seated against the wall. Trini then ran down the steps, ready for her next move, only to have Scorpina get up, catch Trini, and deliver a spinebuster on the first of tables in the hall. Scorpina then lifted up Trini and placed her in a bearhug. Though the move was a submission was, Scorpina was using it for none submission purposes, as she would go into each aisle and drive Trini's back into the wall. Once Scorpina had Trini at the top of the lecture hall, still in the bearhug, she saw a second door. Scorpina charged at the door, using Trini's back to bust through it. Once through the door Scorpina powerslammed Trini to the sidewalk, as the door lead to the outside of the building. Scorpina then picked up Trini and took her into the building behind the BA, called Olscamp Hall.

Scorpina took Trini up to one of the doors, and then got some payback from what Trini did when they entered the BA, as Scorpina opened the door and crushed Trini's hand in it. Scorpina then took Trini through the second door, and then drove her shoulder into the midsection of Trini's sending her into a wall. Scorpina then used her left arm to hold Trini's arms up, and with her right arm Scorpina delivered a fury of punches to the midsection of Trini, and finished it off with a knee to midsection. Scorpina released Trini's hand and Trini crumbled straight to the floor. Scorpina then added insult to injury, delivering a swift kick to the midsection of Trini. Scorpina then took hold of Trini and lead her past some classrooms towards the middle part of the building, where there was a punch of seats, along with the steps to the second level. Scorpina sat Trini in a row of connected seats that almost looked like a couch. Scorpina then walked over to the stairs and grabbed a BG News from the newspaper holder that was by the stairs. Scorpina then took the newspaper and started to choke Trini with it. When Scorpina was done with this she laid Trini long ways across the seats and made her way back towards the stairs, this time climbing them until she was about halfway to the top level. Scorpina then stunned everyone by jumping over the railing. Back inside the arena, where the match was being shown on the screens, the crowd was in stunned silence as Scorpina jumped the railing and drove her elbow into the chest of Trini with an amazing elbow drop. The move took a lot of Scorpina but she was able to get her arm across Trini of a pin, but somehow Trini kicked out just before three. Scorpina, along with everyone back in the arena was stunned when Trini kicked out. Scorpina then went to lock in the Scorpina Death Lock, but Trini was able to free her foot and kick Scorpina in the face. Trini then speared Scorpina into one of the beams that was in the building. Trini then took Scorpina over to the vending machines in the building and drove Scorpina's head into each before DDTing her to the floor. Trini then climbed to the top of the vending machines and delivered a frog splash to Scorpina. Trini hooked Scorpina's leg but only got a two count. Trini then took hold of Scorpina and tossed her out the main doors of the hall. In front of the building sat one of those green gator carts. Trini picked up Scorpina and powerslammed her into the back of the cart, before hoping in the driver's seat and starting it up.

With Trini at the head of the cart, the machine soon ended up in front of the BGSU student union. Trini turned the machine off, hoped out of the delivers seat and once again grabbed hold of Scorpina. Trini dragged Scorpina through the two sets of doors and over to the information desk. Trini then lifted up Scorpina and dropped her face first on the information desk. Face meeting marble was all it took as Scorpina was now cut open. Across from the information desk in the union was a Wendy's, and that was Trini's next stop with Scorpina. Trini took Scorpina's head and drove it into the back of the pop fountain. Trini then turned Scorpina around, her arms on the counter as she was now seated on the floor, as Trini kicked Scorpina in every spot of Scorpina's body that she wanted to. Trini then went to the cash register and ordered a cup of chili and a drink. After Trini paid for and got her order she took the hot chili and dumped it on Scorpina's head. Scorpina screamed in pain as the hot chili started to burn Scorpina, only to have the feeling go away when Trini dumped the drink on Scorpina. Scorpina got back up and charged Trini, only to slip of the ice from Trini's drink. Trini then whipped the Scorpina into a set of chairs and tables in the main seating/eating area of the union. As Trini made her move Scorpina grabbed one of the chairs, but Trini was able to kick the chair aside. Trini then kneed Scorpina in the midsection and delivered a powerbomb to Scorpina, sending her through one of the tables. Trini pinned Scorpina but she still somehow kicked out. Trini then took Scorpina back past the info desk and Wendy's towards the stairs to the second floor of the union. Trini went up the stairs, and then slide down the railing, kicking Scorpina in the face. Trini then dragged Scorpina up the stairs and then around the corner, tossing Scorpina into the second level of the BGSU on campus bookstore. One the second floor was mostly books, so Trini whipped Scorpina into one of the bookshelves once they got to them. Trini then took a sports management book and just crushed Scorpina's face with it. Trini pinned Scorpina, but Scorpina kicked out just before three. Trini then decided in an effort to weaken Scorpina to lock in her sleeper/body scissors combo submission finisher, the Claws of Life. Scorpina began to tap out immediately, but the match could only be won by pin fall, so the ref did let the move continue, which is what Trini wanted. Then all of a sudden a stack of books fell on top of Trini and Scorpina. Trini broke her submission hold to see how this happened, only to turn around and walk into the Firebird Flip Kick from the new PRWA Women's Champion Kimberly. Kimberly then followed the kick by crushing Trini's face with her newly won championship belt. Trini was now busted open as Kim took Scorpina and placed her arm across Trini. Reluctantly the got down and counted the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, SCORPINA," announced Mr. Kennedy back in the arena as the crowd booed at the sight they saw on the screens. Kimberly then helped Scorpina up as the referee raised her arm in victory. Kimberly then gave a hug to Scorpina as the two held up each others arms. Kimberly then looked down at the fallen Trini and got an idea. The two then took Trini and dragged her over towards two much larger stacks of books. The two then evilly smiled at one another and dumped the stacks of books on top of Trini. The two then each placed a foot on the pile of books that was one top of the beaten female, Scorpina raising her arms up while Kim held up the PRWA Women's Championship belt.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me right now is Zordon, who as you can see is in human form. Before we talk about the match I hear you have some exciting news."

"Yes I do Jason, thanks to the powers of Dulcea and Udonna, along with others, and the technology from Alpha, Billy, and others, I am now able to say in human form for all times. I would like to thanks everyone who helped in the process of getting the machine Alpha made powerful enough to allow me to say in human form," said Zordon.

"Now on to tonight Zordon, you will be going one on one with quite possibly your biggest rival in Lord Zedd, and the match is no disqualification, making it even bigger."

"Young Jason Lord Zedd and I go back so long, and the hate has been there the entire time. I am the ultimate ideal of good; he is the ultimate ideal of evil, and it will always be that way. We have each had the opportunity to destroy each other, but we haven't. I have won battles, and he has won battles, but tonight is the biggest battle of them all, and at nights end good will once again triumph over evil, and may be just may be, I'll finish want was started and destroy Zedd for good," said Zordon.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Riot" by Three Days Grace starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Loser Leaves the PRWA match, with the loser being forced to leave the PRWA forever. Introducing first, DARKONDA," announced Mr. Kennedy. Darkonda made his way to the ring with the most serious look on his face you could imagine. Darkonda usually came to the ring with that cocky attitude of his, but there would be none of that tonight, this was too big a match to get cocky.

"Click Click Boom," by Saliva then started to play.

"And introducing his opponents, from the Dark Fortress, ECLIPTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy. Ecliptor made his way to the ring, his eyes locked on Darkonda the entire time.

Then in a surprise to most "Ladies and Gentlemen started to play as Mr. Savitt appeared microphone in hand.

"Because this match is so important, I have decided that their needs to be a special guest referee for this match, and I can only think of one person good enough for the job when looking at the participants," said Mr. Savitt.

Just then "Final Countdown" by Europe started playing.

"And introducing the special guest referee for this contest, from the Dark Fortress, ASTRONEMA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As Astronema made her way to the ring it was no surprise that Ecliptor smiled at this, but there was much surprise around the fact that Darkonda was smiling as well.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 33 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 34 will feature Ecliptor vs. Darkonda, with the loser gone forever, the last interview of the night with the PRWA Champion Jason, and the intros for Zedd/Zordon. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	34. Darkonda vs Ecliptor, Loser Leaves PRWA

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 34: Darkonda vs. Ecliptor, Loser Leaves the PRWA Match**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 34 of Falcon's Fury, and the Loser Leaves the PRWA match between Ecliptor and Darkonda. These two have not liked each other since day one of the PRWA, and at the end of this match one of them will be gone forever. The same rules of the street fight will apply in this match, anything goes, no count outs, no DQs, only way to win is by pin fall or submission, with those having to occur in the ring. Also Astronema is the special guest referee for this contest, adding much more to this contest based on who the participants are. So the question is who will remain in the PRWA, and who will have this be their last match, and what role will Astronema play. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

When Astronema entered the ring for the match she got in between Darkonda and Ecliptor. She stared each of them down and then called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

The match started with the two rivals trading punches back and forth. Ecliptor would soon gain the advantage after a fury punches. Ecliptor then Irish whipped Darkonda into the ropes, and ducked down. As Darkonda bounced back Ecliptor lifted Darkonda up over his head with a back body drop. Ecliptor stayed on the attack as he locked in an armbar on the grounded Darkonda. Ecliptor then used his free arm to deliver forearm shots to the head of Darkonda. Ecliptor then released the hold and lifted up Darkonda. Ecliptor then bounced himself off the ropes, but as he bounced back Darkonda was able to catch him and deliver a thunderous powerslam. Darkonda then bounced off the ropes and drop his knee across the face of Ecliptor. Darkonda then lifted up Ecliptor and used his shoulder to drive Ecliptor back into one of the corners. Darkonda then took off the covering of the top turnbuckle and went out to the ring apron. Darkonda then got hold of Ecliptor's head drove the back of Ecliptor's neck into the exposed steel turnbuckle. Darkonda then climbed to the top rope and hit Ecliptor with his own somersault corkscrew leg drop finisher, the Eclip-tap. Darkonda then covered Ecliptor but Ecliptor kicked out at two. Darkonda then exited the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Darkonda tossed the chair back into the ring and then entered the ring himself. As soon as Darkonda picked up the chair, Ecliptor was to his feet as he bounced off the ropes and caught Darkonda by surprise, dropkicking the chair into Darkonda's face. Ecliptor then covered Darkonda but he was able to kick out at two. Ecliptor then set the chair up in the middle of the ring. He then lifted up Darkonda, whipped him into the ropes and tripped him, sending Darkonda face first into the seat of the chair. Ecliptor then placed Darkonda's face back on the seat of the chair as he then went to the top rope and delivered a top rope leg drop to Darkonda, sending his rivals face into the chair again. Ecliptor again pinned Darkonda, who was able to kick out just before Astronema could count the three.

Ecliptor then lifted up Darkonda and took him to the corner where the exposed top turnbuckle was. Ecliptor then took Darkonda's head and drove it into the exposed steel turnbuckle. After repeatedly driving Darkonda's heads into the steel turnbuckle, Ecliptor sent Darkonda to the mat with an Enzuigiri kick. Ecliptor then went to the top rope and attempted his Eclip-tap finisher, but Darkonda was able to get out of the way as Ecliptor crashed and burned, hitting the mat. Darkonda then went over to Ecliptor and locked in a head scissors. Darkonda then actually sat up; able to keep the scissors locked in, and began punching Ecliptor in the face. Because he sat up the grip Darkonda had started to weaken, and he knew it some Darkonda laid back down to keep his grip on the hold. Ecliptor however was able to make his way to the ropes and wrap his legs around them. Ecliptor then used his arms to break Darkonda's grip and actually toss him out of the ring. Once Darkonda was back up Ecliptor bounced off the ropes and hit the baseball slide on Darkonda, sending him into the ring barrier. Ecliptor again waited for Darkonda to get up, and when he did this time Ecliptor jumped over the top rope, only to have Darkonda catch him. Darkonda then took Ecliptor over to the ring barrier and fall away slammed Ecliptor over the barrier and into the crowd. Darkonda then climbed on top of the ring barrier, ready to make a move, but Ecliptor was right back up as he grabbed hold of Darkonda and delivered a vertical suplex, bringing Darkonda into the crowd with him.

Ecliptor then picked up Darkonda and whipped him into the back of the ring barrier. Ecliptor then charged, kicking Darkonda in the head. With all the fans around the attack standing, Ecliptor took one of the empty steel chairs around him and folded it up. Ecliptor went to hit Darkonda with the chair, but Darkonda moved out of the way, got behind Ecliptor and locked in his Anaconda Vice submission finisher, the Darkakonda. Even if Ecliptor tapped it wouldn't matter since they were not inside the ring. Darkonda had the move locked in for about a minute and a half before breaking it. Darkonda then lifted Ecliptor onto his shoulders and drove him back first onto the top of the ring barrier. Darkonda then adjusted Ecliptor so that his head was on top of the ring barrier. Darkonda then grabbed the chair Ecliptor attempted to use earlier, but a fan grabbed hold of the chair and took it from Darkonda. Arena and staff security backed the fan off and took the chair as they also stopped Darkonda from attacking him. Darkonda regrabbed the chair and again went to hit Ecliptor, but Ecliptor moved out of the way and the chair hit the ring barrier, bounced back and hit Darkonda in the head. The shot with the chair sent Darkonda flying back, right into the fan from earlier. Then everyone around the attack was stunned when the fan removed his disguise, revealing to be none other then Dark Spector. Spector turned Darkonda around and clothelined the stunned Darkonda. Spector then took Darkonda and used the ring barrier to deliver an atomic drop to Darkonda. Spector then came over the ring barrier and helped Ecliptor up, only to atomic drop him on the ring barrier as well, following it up by clotheslining both of them. Astronema then exited the ring, not at all happy with Spector, as she got in a shouting match with him, telling him to get out of here. Spector finally went backstage after Astronema whispered something to him. Astronema then took Darkonda and Ecliptor and tossed them back into the ring.

The two participants remained out for about a minute when they finally started to come around. Once they were both back to their feet it looked like the beginning of the match again, as the two started to trade punches. Just when it looked like Ecliptor would once again get the upper hand Darkonda delivered a knee to the midsection and followed it up with a jawbreaker. Darkonda then exited the ring and found a ladder under the ring. Darkonda pulled the ladder out and slide it into the ring. Darkonda then set the ladder up in the corner. Darkonda then lifted up Ecliptor and whipped him into the corner where the ladder was. Darkonda then charged Ecliptor, but Ecliptor moved out of the way and Darkonda ate ladder. Ecliptor then lifted up Darkonda and powerbombed him into the ladder. Ecliptor then placed the ladder on the ground and put Darkonda on top of it. Ecliptor then went to the top rope and hit a back body splash on Darkonda. Ecliptor then headed back to the top rope, looking for the Eclip-tap, but Darkonda moved and it was Ecliptor's turn to eat ladder. Darkonda then got up and locked in the Darkakonda on Ecliptor. As soon as the move was back locked in Dark Spector was back down the entrance ramp and onto the ring apron as he and Astronema argued again. Spector then from nowhere pulled out a steel chair, handed it to Astronema and pointed at the action. Astronema then got an evil smile on her face as did Spector. Astronema then went over to the fight and crushed Darkonda with the steel chair, much to the crowds delight as while they may have disliked Astronema, Ecliptor, or Spector, they absolutely hated Darkonda. Astronema then set the ladder up as Spector helped Ecliptor to his feet. Ecliptor then climbed to the top of the ladder and hit the Eclip-tap as the crowd went nuts. Ecliptor then covered Darkonda as Astronema counted the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ECLIPTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd erupted into cheers at the announcement. Astronema and Dark Spector helped Ecliptor up and each raised one of Ecliptor's arms in victory. The three then exited the ring and proceeded up the ramp. Once the three had exited the ring the crowd inside the arena began to sing na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye to the beaten Darkonda.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and I am suppose to have an interview with the PRWA Championship Jason Scott at this time, but he is no where to be found."

Just as those words came out of Randy's mouth Jason appeared as he grabbed Randy by the throat and forced him against the wall.

"Sklar you listen to me and you listen to me good, after what just happened to my girlfriend, the love of my life, I am through with the GRE, and tonight I will signally handily destroy those sons of bitches one my one with my own bare hands. All I can say is Mr. Savitt better make this match a anything goes match, because I will do anything tonight to destroy Tommy, Kim, Scorpina, and the rest of the posers that follow them. All I have to say to them is they better be lucky I can't morph," Jason said as he released Randy and stormed off as PRWA staff came to help Randy.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the song "Don't Waste My Time" starts playing, thus revealing the pro wrestler Mr. Savitt brought in to officiate this next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the special referee for this contest, representing the WWE, from Jacksonville, Florida, ELIJAH BURKE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ECW superstar made his way to the ring.

The Lord Zedd theme then started to play.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a no disqualification match, introducing first, from the Moon Palace, "THE EMPROER OF EVIL" LORD ZEDD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed Zedd as he made his way to the ring.

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme then started to play.

"And introducing his opponent, from the planet Eltar, ZORDON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the one who started it all headed to the ring to face his bitter old rival.

Once Zordon was in the ring he got right in Lord Zedd's face. Elijah Burke was able to separate the two for a time being as he went over the rules of the match and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 34, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 35 will feature the Zedd/Zordon no DQ match, along with the intros for the final match of the night, Jason/Tommy for the PRWA title with Mr. Savitt as the ref. Again I hope you enjoy and please review._**


	35. Lord Zedd vs Zordon, No DQ Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 35: Lord Zedd vs. Zordon, No Disqualification Match**

**_A/N: Alright we are getting close to the end of Falcon's Fury, two matches remain, one of those two being the match here for chapter 35, as Lord Zedd and Zordon battle it out in a no disqualification, with WWE superstar Elijah Burke as you special guest referee. When else can be said about Zedd vs. Zordon, you have the being that started it all in Zordon, vs. the being who is known as the Emperor of Evil in Lord Zedd, it is the ultimate good vs. evil showdown. In this no disqualification match as the name of the match says you can't get DQed, meaning the use of weapons is perfectly legal in this match, but you can still get counted out, so the two shouldn't send too much time outside the ring. I hope the enjoy chapter 35 and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings the two bitter enemies lock up. Zordon is able to get Zedd in a front facelock and proceeds to drive his knee into Lord Zedd's midsection. Zordon then releases Zedd only to jump up and drive both of his knees into the face of Lord Zedd. Zordon then went behind Zedd and delivered a swinging neckbreaker, sending Zedd to the mat. Zordon stayed right on the attack as he got down and drove his knee into the face of Zedd. Zordon then wrapped his hands around Zedd's neck and started to choke Zedd, and move that was legal in this match. Zedd was then finally able to fight out of the choke by poking Zordon in the eye as Zordon was forced to release the choke. Zedd then charged at Zordon, who was on down on his knees, and drove his knee into the face of Zordon. Zedd then exited the ring and started looking under the ring for a weapon. Zedd then found a weapon, none other then his trusty Z staff. Zedd reentered the ring, turned the staff upside down and drove the z part into the back of Zordon. Zedd then kicked Zordon over and did the same thing, driving the Z part of the staff into the midsection of Zordon. Zedd then lifted up Zordon, only to send him back to the mat after striking Zordon in the knees with the staff. Zedd then dropped his staff and lifted up Zordon, delivering three big time uppercuts and then DDTing Zordon right into Zedd's staff. Zedd then lifted up Zordon and then picked up the staff. Zedd had his right arm out, holding the staff in front of his arm. Zedd then bounced off the ropes, looking for his high impact clothesline finisher, The Flame, and looking for some extra impact with the staff. Zedd then charged, but Zordon ducked out of the way, and when Zedd turned around he kicked Zedd in the midsection and hit a reverse twist of fate. Zordon covered Zedd but Elijah Burke could only get a two count before Zedd kicked out.

Zordon then sat Zedd up, grabbed Zedd's staff, and started to choke out Lord Zedd with his very own staff. Zedd tried to fight out of the hold, and it looked like he might of when he swung his elbow up, sending the staff into Zordon's chin, but Zordon just dropped the staff and proceeds to dropkick Zedd in the back. Zordon then lifted up Zedd, kicked him in the midsection and delivered a piledriver to Zedd, driving Zedd's head into his own staff. Zordon then went to lock in his Ankle Lock submission finisher. Zedd was able to get to the ropes, but Zordon didn't break the hold as Zedd yelled at Elijah Burke, only to have Elijah remind Zedd it was a no disqualification match and Zordon didn't have to break the hold. Zedd then got his other hand on the ropes and tried to break the hold, but Zordon would have none of it, as Zordon used his strength pull Zedd up, breaking his hold on the ropes, and drive him to the mat in a move that basically looked like a reverse sit-down powerbomb. Zordon turned over Zedd and hooked the leg, but Zedd kicked out at two. Zordon then again tried for the Ankle Lock, but this time Zedd was able to break Zordon's attempt, sending him to the mat. Zedd was then right back up and charged Zordon, catching him off guard and hitting him with The Flame, as Zordon landed right next to Zedd's staff. Zedd covered Zordon, and right before Elijah Burke could count the three, Zordon broke up the pin by picking up Zedd's staff and hitting Zedd with it before three. A frustrated Lord Zedd then took the staff from Zordon, and when Zordon was back up he tried to hit him with, but Zordon was able to hit a 540 kick, sending the staff right into Zedd's face. Zordon pinned Zedd but again Zedd kicked out before three.

Zordon then exited the ring and started to look for a weapon, when he was struck in the by Goldar's sword, as the winged golden monkey ran down the ramp and hit Zordon with his sword. Goldar then turned Zordon around and hit his sit-down powerbomb finisher, the Goldar Bomb. Goldar then picked up Zordon and tossed him back in the ring. Goldar then entered the ring and helped his master up. The two then started their double team on Zordon as they lifted him up and delivered a double DDT to Zordon. Goldar then lifted Zordon up and locked his arms behind his back as Zedd hit Zordon with The Flame. Zedd then pinned Zordon but before Elijah Burke could count the three Alpha 5 came from the crowd and locked in the Ankle Lock on Zedd, breaking the pin. This wouldn't last long though as Goldar kicked Alpha in the face. Goldar and Zedd were set to double team Alpha, when they turned towards one of the corners by the entrance ramp and from nowhere came the former PRWA InterGalactic Champion Adam Park, who took out but Goldar and Zedd with a moonsault. Adam then helped Alpha out of the ring, only to turn around right into a punch from Scorpina. Adam and Scorpina continued to trade punches that is until Goldar locked Adam in a sleeper, giving Scorpina free shots at Adam. Then down the ramp came Tanya, who snuck between Scorpina and delivered a reverse DDT to Scorpina, allowing Adam to break Goldar's sleeper hold with a back body drop. The couple then kissed each, only to have Zedd delivered a double The Flame to them. Before Zedd could even gloat over this Zordon was back up as he snuck behind Zedd, hit a chop block and locked in the Ankle Lock. Goldar and Scorpina attempted to break this up, but Adam and Tanya were back up, as Tanya hit Scorpina and Adam hit Goldar with Tanya's TS Kick finisher. They each then went to the top rope and hit Adam's Leap Frog Frog Splash on Scorpina and Adam. Zordon then broke his ankle lock and thanked his two Rangers, as they then exited the ring, taking Scorpina and Goldar with them.

Zordon then turned his attention back to Zedd. Zordon went back outside the ring and grabbed what he was looking for before Goldar interfered, and mini version of Rita's dumpster. Zordon brought the mini dumpster into the ring, and when Zedd was back up he cracked Zedd in the head with the thing. The sight of the dumpster had Rita making her way to the ring, but before she could enter the ring Alpha speared Rita and locked in then Ankle Lock. Zordon then lifted up Zedd military press style and took him over towards where Alpha and Rita were outside the ring. Zordon had Alpha release Rita, and when he did Zordon tossed Zedd out of the ring, with Zedd landing right on top of Rita. Zordon then exited the ring and instructed Alpha to take Rita to the back, which he did after Zordon got Zedd off of her. Zordon then drove Zedd into the side of the ring back first. Back in the ring Elijah Burke's count was at seven, so Zordon tossed Zedd back in the ring and reentered the ring as well. Zedd however was right back up and he kicked Zordon in the back as soon as Zordon was back in the ring. Zedd then took the mini dumpster and drove it into the back of Zordon. Zedd then placed the dumpster on Zordon's back, and he just sat on hit, driving the object into Zordon's back even more. Zedd then got off the dumpster and locked in a single legged Boston crab on Zordon. After having that locked in for about a minute Zedd changed it into an Ankle Lock. Zordon was able to get to the ropes, and then use the power of both his legs to twist Zedd off of him and send him through the ropes. Zordon then got up and when Zedd was back up Zordon jumped over the top rope, crashing into Lord Zedd with a cross body.

Zordon then lifted up Zedd and showed off his strength, delivering a fall away slam where he sent Zedd him enough that he reentered the ring over the top rope. Zordon then climbed back onto the ring apron Zedd however was up fast as he bounced off the ring ropes, sending Zordon groin first into the top turnbuckle. Lord Zedd then climbed to the top rope, got Zordon onto his shoulders and delivered an amazing top rope Samoan Drop. Zedd then lifted Zordon onto his shoulders and locked in the Torture Rack submission hold. Zedd seemed to be in full control of the situation that is until Zordon started kicking Zedd in the arm, and while Zedd was able to halt this, it allowed Zordon to rake Zedd's eyes, which forced Zedd to break the submission hold. Zordon then waited for Zedd, and when Zedd turned towards Zordon Zordon hit Zedd with a fireman's carry cutter. Zordon then lifted up Zedd and hit him with a swinging side slam. Zordon the covered Zedd but Zedd kicked out at two. Zordon then went for the Ankle Lock, but Zedd was able to kick out of it. Zedd then tried quickly for The Flame, but Zordon struck first with his own clothesline. Zordon then went to the top rope and delivered an elbow drop to Zedd. Zordon then covered Zedd but again Zedd kicked out at two. Zordon then lifted Zedd up onto his shoulder, as he attempted a running powerslam, but Zedd was able to slide off of Zordon's and hit a reverse facebuster. Zedd hooked Zordon's leg but only got a two count. Zedd then got up and waited for Zordon, and when Zordon was back up Zedd went for The Flame, but Zordon ducked the attempt and locked in the Ankle Lock on Zedd. Zedd tried every single way he knew to break out of the hold, but amazingly Zordon was able to prevent every attempt Zedd tried. Just when it looked like Zedd would tap out out from the came a person dressed in black pants, a black long sleeve t-shirt, and a black ski mask covering their face, steel chair in hand. The person entered the ring and cracked Zordon right across the back with the chair, breaking the submission hold. The person then lifted up Zordon, and of all the moves to hit him with, the mystery person hit Zordon with Mr. Savitt's firearm's carry into a knee to the face finisher, the P Sav. The mystery person then lifted up Zedd, and even the Emperor of Evil was confused as the mystery person patted him on the back and lift through the crowd, Zedd watching him the entire time. Zedd then turned back to Zordon, who was starting to stir. Zedd struggled off the confusion, and when Zordon was back up he bounced off the ropes and drilled Zordon with The Flame. Zedd then covered Zordon as Elijah Burke counted the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, LORD ZEDD," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd continued to boo the announcement, as Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina came to the ring to celebrate with Zedd.

The celebration for the villains continued on in the ring that is until "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva started to play. A very pissed off Mr. Savitt came to the ring, wearing BG shorts and a referee's shirt, microphone in hand, and even these four villains knew their place as they quickly exited the ring before Mr. Savitt entered it. Mr. Savitt stared down the four until they were backstage, and then started to help the officials who were helping Zordon out of the ring. Once the officials had Zordon backstage Mr. Savitt picked his microphone back up and faced the crowd.

"After what I just saw in the past match, I am making sure that our main event isn't ruined. As the referee of this next match, and the man in charge of the company, I am banning all interference for the PRWA Championship match. If any one on the PRWA roster touches Tommy or Jason during this match, they will be fired. Not only that, but if that person is a GRE member, not only will they be fired, but the rest of the GRE members will never get a PRWA Championship shot ever again. If the person is a Triple B's member, not only will they be fired, not only will the rest of their members never get another PRWA Championship shot, but Jason will also be stripped of the PRWA Championship," said Mr. Savitt as this announcement stunned the crowd silent.

The crowd remained silent until "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica started to play and the boos started

The challenger for the PRWA Championship made his way to the ring, determined look on his face. Things had gone great for his team tonight, but he wasn't showing it, he was focused as ever on this one match. The only show of emotion Tommy gave was when he went to the corner and performed his version of Randy Orton's pose, but his face remained emotionless through out the entire pose.

"Bad Religion" by Godsmack then started to play as the boos turned to cheers.

A very pissed off PRWA Champion came to the ring without his motorcycle. The champion was staring a hole through his challenger, and if wasn't for Mr. Savitt holding him back as soon as he entered the ring, the champion would have probably strangled the challenger. Once Mr. Savitt had the two men apart and knew they wouldn't attack he signaled Mr. Kennedy into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your PRWA Falcon's Fury Main Event and it is for the PRWA Championship. Introducing first the referee for this contest, from Cincinnati, Ohio, he is the creator, founder, and owner of the PRWA, MR. PHIL SAVITT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheered the BG alum.

"Now introducing the combatants, first the challenger, representing the GRE, from Reefside, California, he is the Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, first Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, DR. TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed, while Tommy kept his eyes locked on Jason.

"And introducing his opponent, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the original Red Mighty Morphin and second Gold Zeo Ranger. He is the PRWA Champion, JASON SCOTT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheered and Jason removed his title belt and held it up.

Jason then handed the belt to Mr. Savitt. As soon as he did Jason and Tommy were staring face to face with one another. Mr. Savitt then held up the title belt to show it was on the line. Mr. Savitt then gave the belt to the timekeeper and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 35, and what a chapter it was, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 36 will be the final chapter of the story and will feature Jason vs. Tommy for the PRWA Championship. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	36. PRWA Championship Match

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Chapter 36: PRWA Championship Match, Jason vs. Tommy**

**_A/N: Alright everyone here it is the grand finale of PRWA Falcon's Fury and the PRWA Championship is on the line as Jason defends the title against Tommy. These former best friends have become bitter enemies and now they face off in the most anticipated match in PRWA history. Tommy is looking to win back the title he lost to Jason all the way back in my All In story, while Jason is looking to not only keep his belt, but to also uphold his girlfriend Trini's honor, after what Tommy, Kim, and Scorpina did to her at All In, but also for what happened during her Falls Count Anywhere match with Scorpina. Also a Tommy win would give the GRE all of the PRWA Championship belts. With a match up so huge only one person could be chosen to be the referee for this match and that person is yours truly, PRWA Mr. Phil Savitt. Who will win the biggest match in PRWA history, will Jason get his long awaited payback on Tommy, or will Tommy get back the belt he lost to Jason, and make sure the GRE leaves BG with all the gold? I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Falcon's Fury, and please review._**

**_Summary: This is the falcon, winged lord of the sky. Tonight you must face the Falcon's Fury. PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the New Anderson Arena in Bowling Green, Ohio on Sunday February 18, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Jason started fast, deliver a series of haymakers that caught Tommy completely off guard. As Mr. Savitt tried to stop the closed fist punches, Jason changed things up and went to his karate background, delivering a series of kicks to the side of Tommy, and following those up with a big kick to the head that sent the challenger down to the mat. Tommy was down on his stomach as Jason bounced off the ropes, jumped up and dropped his knees into the back of Tommy. Jason then took his elbow and drove it into the neck of Tommy. Jason then lifted up Tommy and hit a leg hook reverse STO. Jason then covered Tommy but Tommy kicked out at two. Jason then lifted Tommy up and whipped him into a corner. Jason then charged, delivering a knee to the face of Tommy. Jason then sat Tommy up on the top rope, a sign that met he was about to attempt his finisher. Tommy knew this and was able to fight off Jason's attempt with multiple punches to the face that sent Jason back to the ground. Tommy then jumped and delivered a cross body to Jason, but Jason was able to roll through this, landing on top of Tommy for a pin, which Tommy kicked out of at two. Tommy was back to his feet immediately and caught Jason off guard with a quick clothesline. Once Jason was back up Tommy started on his karate kicks, but Jason was able to block every kick Tommy attempted. A frustrated Tommy finally found his spot as he got Jason with a quick jab to the midsection and then sent him to the mat with a spinning heel kick. Tommy then headed back to the top rope and connected with a top rope leg drop. Tommy covered Jason but Jason kicked out before three.

Tommy lifted up Jason and delivered multiple forearms to the face and then a leg drop bulldog. Tommy then bounced off the ropes and hit a flipping leg drop. Tommy then lifted up Jason and delivered a bicycle kick, following that up with a backflip kick that sent Jason to the mat. Tommy then lifted up Jason and went for a superkick, but Jason was able to catch his foot. Jason went to throw Tommy's leg away, but when he did this Tommy was able to get his momentum, bring his other leg up and deliver the dragon whip to Jason. Tommy then lifted up Jason and placed him in position for a DDT. Before attempting the DDT Tommy delivered a series of knees to the midsection of Jason. Tommy then went for the DDT, but Jason was able to block the attempt, lift Tommy up and hit a spinebuster on Tommy. Jason then locked in a single arm choke on Tommy. Tommy however was too close to the ropes and was able to get hold of them so Jason had to break the hold. Jason then lifted up Tommy and delivered a series of uppercuts, following that up with a DDT. Jason then lifted Tommy up and whipped him into a corner. Jason then charged but Tommy was able to move out of the way as Jason body splashed the corner. Tommy then rolled up Jason but only got a two count. Tommy started to lift Jason but Jason drove his elbow into the Tommy and then speared him into the corner. Jason then delivered a series of shoulder thrusts to the midsection of Tommy. Jason then started to deliver straight punches to the face of Tommy, which Mr. Savitt had to stop since they were closed fist shots. Jason then backed up as Mr. Savitt checked on Tommy. Jason then charged towards the corner, but before he could get to Tommy Tommy pulled Mr. Savitt into the corner and it was Mr. Savitt who Jason crushed, as the referee of the match and owner of the company was out as he crashed to the mat.

Jason was stunned by the fact it was Mr. Savitt who he took out, and as he tried to help him up but Tommy turned him around, kicked him in the midsection and attempted his finisher, only to have Jason reverse the attempt and deliver a back body drop to Tommy. Jason then whipped Tommy into the corner, sat him on the top rope and hit his muscle buster finisher, the T-Rex Buster. Jason pinned Tommy but there was no referee. Just then Jason saw Conner, Nick, Madison, and Vida head down the ramp. With Mr. Savitt out there was no way for his no interference rule to be enforced. The four had the ring surrounded, but before they could do anything out from the crowd came Will, Mack, Syd, and Rose, who have had issues with the four all night. Jason watched this with a smile on his face as Will, Mack, Rose, and Syd were taking it Conner, Nick, Maddie, and V. Just when they were all out of sight Jason turned his attention back to Tommy, only to receive a kick to the midsection as Tommy hit his amazing flipping piledriver finisher, the Black Thunder. Tommy was about to pin Jason when he saw Mr. Savitt was still down. Tommy went over to him and got Mr. Savitt moving so he could count a pin. Tommy then covered Jason and Jason somehow kicked out before three. Tommy was irate with Mr. Savitt, screaming that the count was too slow, forgetting Mr. Savitt was still groggy from what happened earlier in the match. Tommy then made a huge mistake and pushed Mr. Savitt. Mr. Savitt was not happy at this as he lifted Tommy onto his shoulders and hit his fireman's carry into a knee to the face finisher, The P Sav. Mr. Savitt then found the closest camera and mouthed the words that's how it's done mystery man.

Both the champion and challenger were down as Mr. Savitt started his ten count. At the count of seven both men began to stir as they started to get to their feet. Once both were back to their feet the rivals began to trade punches. Jason would soon gain the upper hand after three straight punches. Jason then bounced off the ropes and delivered a flying shoulder to the chest of Tommy. Jason then tried for another flying shoulder but Tommy was able to catch Jason and powerslam him to the mat. Tommy then lifted up Jason, delivered a series of forearm shots and hit him with a snap suplex. Tommy then lifted up Jason and tried for a German suplex, but Jason was able to land on his feet, and when Tommy turned around Jason kicked him in the gut and lifted him up for a vertical suplex. Jason held Tommy upside down for about 30 seconds before dropping him with the vertical suplex. Jason then lifted up Tommy and whipped him into a corner. Jason sat Tommy on the top rope and tried for the T-Rex Buster, but Tommy was able to fight Jason off. Jason then showed off his amazing athletic ability by jumping from the mat up to the top turnbuckle and delivering a top rope belly to belly suplex. Jason then covered Tommy but Tommy kicked out just before three. Jason then started to lift up Tommy but Tommy drove his knee into the midsection of Jason and hit the Black Thunder. Tommy then covered Jason but Jase was too close to the ropes and got his foot on the bottom rope. Tommy could not believe this as he exited the ring and grabbed the PRWA Championship belt. Tommy tossed the belt in the ring and then reentered the ring himself, lifting Jason up. Tommy then grabbed the belt and went to hit Jason but Mr. Savitt took the belt from Tommy. Mr. Savitt just shook his head at Tommy and screamed your not winning that way, your winning this way. Then the most shocking moment in PRWA history occurred, as Mr. Savitt gave an evil smile to Tommy and cracked Jason in the head with the PRWA Championship belt.

The crowd inside Anderson Arena erupted into boos, and then the second most shocking moment in PRWA history occurred as Tommy and Mr. Savitt shook hands and hugged one another. The crowd was so upset at this moment that they even started throwing stuff in the ring. Mr. Savitt then lifted up Jason and Tommy hit him again with the Black Thunder. Tommy then covered Jason as Mr. Savitt counted the one two three.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA Champion, TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mr. Savitt happily handed Tommy the PRWA Championship. Mr. Savitt held Tommy's arm up in victory as the crowd continued to throw trash into the ring. Then down the ramp came Kimberly as she entered the ring and the make out celebration began.

The make out celebration continued until Mr. Savitt had Tommy and Kim exit the ring as the women of the Triple B's headed down the ramp. Trini, Kat, Ashley, and Hayley stormed down to the ring and entered it as all four were in the face of Mr. Savitt. Then from out of the crowd came a beautiful blond woman who was very tall, at least 6 foot 4 inches tall. The woman entered the ring behind the Triple B women, and when she did Mr. Savitt just smiled and told the four women in front of him to turn around. When they did Kat, Ashley, Hayley, and Trini were met by a set of double clotheslines. The woman then hit the four with two sets of double DDTs. The woman and Mr. Savitt then placed each female in a corner. The woman then backed up and charged, hitting Trini first with a running double knee strike to the back. She then hit this move Kat, followed by Hayley, and lastly Ashley. The blond woman then jumped into Mr. Savitt's arms and the two started to kiss.

This make out session would end when Mr. Savitt saw the Triple B's men start to make their way to the ring. However Andros, Jack, TJ, and, Billy wouldn't make it to the ring, as they were attacked from behind by a giant African American man. The man signally handily destroyed then remaining male members of the Triple B's. He then finished the four off by delivering a two handed chokeslam to each, delivering each on the steel entrance ramp. The women of the Triple B's were out in the ring while the men were out on the entrance ramp. The giant man then grabbed a microphone, entered the ring, and handed it to Mr. Savitt.

"Oh don't you just love it when a plan comes together," laughed Mr. Savitt as Tommy and Kim reentered the ring, as the champions celebrated with these two mystery people. "First everyone in this dump must be wondering who these two people are. Well this man to my laugh, he lets just say he is the scariest and toughest man walking the face of the planet. To those American Gladiator fans you know him as Titan, while you Rollerjam fans know him as the Big Nasty. Ladies and gentlemen, by body guard, "The Big Nasty" Tim Washington," said Mr. Savitt, the crowd booing as Mr. Savitt's new body guard posed. "Now as for this lovely lady in my arms, she is from Virginia Beach, Virginia, and stands at an amazing 6 feet 4 inches, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, and look at those long legs, they make Stacy Keibler's look legs look like the legs of a old hairy fat guy. Not only is she the most beautiful woman in the world, she is the greatest female athlete in Mid-American Conference history. Hey BG volleyball girls, she looks familiar doesn't she, that's because she signally handily owned MAC volleyball for the past four years at everyone's favorite school, the University of Toledo." This comment got the biggest boo of them all as more trash was thrown in the ring. "Oh don't boo me, we all know Rocket girls are way better then Falcon girls, ladies and gentlemen I give to you my girlfriend, Rachel McDowell." The crowd continued to boo and throw trash as Mr. Savitt and Rachel continued their make out session, as did Tommy and Kim. Once that fun ended the five started to leave the ring, but Mr. Savitt stopped, reentered the ring, and grabbed the microphone one last time.

"Oh and for those still wondering who took out Zordon and cost him his match with Lord Zedd, it was me," Mr. Savitt said with an evil smile.

The five started their way up the ramp, the boos and trash still following them as they walked past the beaten Triple B's men. At the top of the ramp waiting for them were the other GRE members. The others congratulated Tommy along with Mr. Savitt, Rachel, and Tim. Then the 12 people form a line, from left to right it was Rocky, Sky, Ethan, Tommy, Kim, Rachel, Mr. Savitt, Tim, Conner, Kira, Vida, and Madison. The 12 connected hands and all raised their arms up in victory, the GRE members holding up their belts as well. This continued as the crowd continued to boo as the cameras faded away.

**_A/N: There you go everyone, PRWA Falcon's Fury; it is now in the books, and wow what a way to end it. I will be updating this one more time, with the results/champions/preview chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter, along with the whole story, and please review._**


	37. Results, Champs, Summer Breakout Preview

**PRWA Falcon's Fury Wrap-Up Chapter: Results/Champions/Summer Breakout Preview**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is the warp-up chapter of PRWA Falcon's Fury, where I will be listing the results of all the matches, the current PRWA Champions, and a preview for my next PRWA story, Summer Breakout. I would just like to thank everyone who read the story Falcon's Fury, and especially those who left review, they are greatly appreciated. Be on the look out for story number 6 in my 7 story PRWA series, Summer Breakout, which I will be starting shortly. Thanks again to everyone who read the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_PRWA Falcon's Fury Results:_

Alex vs. Wes – Best Two Out of Three Falls Match, Winner: Wes

Katie vs. Jen – Lead Pipe on a Pole Match, Winner: Katie

PRWA Women's Tag Team Title Match, Marah and Kapri (C) vs. Ashley and Cassie vs. Madison and Vida, Winners: Madison and Vida

Will vs. Danny, Winner: Danny

Karone and Kendrix vs. Maya and Morgana, Winners: Karone and Kendrix

Rita vs. Divatox vs. Astronema vs. Vypra, Winner: Astronema

Cam and Alyssa vs. Blake and Tori, Winners: Cam and Alyssa

Leanbow vs. The Master, Winner: Leanbow

PRWA Tag Team Title Match, Daggeron and Trey (C) vs. Andros and Jack vs. Rocky and Sky, Winners: Rocky and Sky

Rose vs. Syd, Winner: Rose

Chip vs. Hunter vs. Carter, Winner: Hunter

Mondo vs. Archerina, Winner: Mondo

Udonna and Claire vs. Nikki and LeeLee, Winners: Claire and Udonna

Zhane and Leo vs. Frax and General Havoc, Winners: Zhane and Leo

Dax vs. Miratrix, Winner: Dax

Zack and Angela vs. Trent and Z, Winners: Zack and Angela (by DQ)

TJ and Kat vs. Lucas and Kelsey, Winners: Lucas and Kelsey (by count out)

Rito vs. Elgar – Escape Only Cage Match, Winner: Rito

Machina vs. Gasket, Winner: Machina

Mack vs. Nick, Winner: Mack

Ransik and Nadira vs. Toxcina and Master Org, Winners: Toxcina and Master Org

Andrew Hartford vs. Moltor vs. Flurious vs. Kamdor, Winner: Andrew Hartford

Dana and Ryan vs. Taylor and Eric, Winners: Dana and Ryan

Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella vs. The Fearcats, Winners: Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella

Ninjor and Dulcea vs. Bansherra and Diabolico, Winners: Bansherra and Diabolico

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match, Cassidy and Devin (C) vs. Ethan and Kira, Winners: Ethan and Kira

Zeltrax, Mesogog, Lothor, and Elsa vs. Sprocket, Klank, Anton Mercer, and Sensei, Winners: Sprocket, Klank, Anton Mercer, and Sensei

SPD A Squad vs. Bulk, Skull, Mordant, and Charlie – War Games Match, Winners: SPD A Squad

Joel and Miss Fairweather vs. Chad and Marina – Stretcher Match, Winners: Chad and Marina

PRWA InterGalactic Title Match, Adam (C) vs. Conner vs. Xander vs. Bridge vs. Thrax, Winner: Conner

PRWA Women's Title Match, Hayley (C) vs. Kimberly – Street Fight, Winner: Kimberly

Trini vs. Scorpina – Falls Count Anywhere Match, Winner: Scorpina

Ecliptor vs. Darkonda – Losers Leaves the PRWA Match, Referee Astronema, Winner: Ecliptor

Zordon vs. Lord Zedd – No Disqualification Match, Referee Elijah Burke, Winner: Lord Zedd

PRWA Title Match, Jason (C) vs. Tommy, Referee Mr. Savitt, Winner: Tommy

_PRWA Champions_

PRWA Champion: Tommy Oliver

PRWA Women's Champion: Kimberly Hart

PRWA InterGalactic Champion: Conner McKnight

PRWA Tag Team Champions: Rocky DeSantos and Sky Tate

PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions: The Mystic Sisters (Maddie and V Rocca)

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions: Ethan James and Kira Ford

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise_

_Who will gain the upper hand going into the biggest event of the year?_

_As the PRWA holds its first show on Earth outside of the US, and its first outdoor show_

_Summer is here, and its time for a Summer Breakout_

_PRWA presents Summer Breakout_

_Live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico_

_On Sunday June 10, 2007_

_Only on pay-per-view_

_Coming soon_


End file.
